The Reins of History
by Demica Webb Kempton
Summary: Those who come out on top usually have the best stories, so it stands to reason that only winners write history and make a mark on the world. A Clan Hunter becomes embroiled in the war for Dalmasca, writing history for all of Ivalice, not just herself.R&R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII, just the OCs.

Recommended that you read Connection: New Game through to Pieces of Time.

Summary: So many people are thrown into events unwillingly are forever changed and Grace Buffay is put under these circumstances yet again. She is joined in the struggle but the War against the Empire isn't her main concern as deeper conflicts grow to a head as history is written once again. This story contains violence, sexual themes and swearing.

The Reins of History

Prologue: Bottom of the Barrel

"Fresh meat coming through!" Oh this is ridiculous. At least I wasn't the only woman down here but I still felt the eyes of deprived males leering at me. Any of them _try_ to touch me I will launch their testicles back into their body so fast they'll pop out their mouths.

The armoured soldiers threw me onto the sand and left, locking the gates. I got up and started to look about my surroundings. Hot, unpleasant and sandy. I won't even begin to try and describe the smell. Rotting flesh and flies in some places. Ugh I was stuck in this place too.

"Another poor soul left to suffer in this pit," One guy muttered, making me take notice of him. "What are you in for?"

"I looked at a guard funny," I answered. The man laughed briefly.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Was pickpocketing actually," I explained calmly. "I was stuck in the desert, no weapons, no money and probably left for dead. Nabbed some gil to survive but clearly I wasn't subtle enough." I looked around the area again. Of course I was only telling him half the story but I'm sure the bastards left me in the desert for dead.

I vividly remember clinging onto Lysander for dear life. We thought that as long as we didn't get separated we would be fine no matter where we ended up. The Superiors had different ideas and wrenched us apart. He fell into one void and I fell into the other, waking up in the desert at night. I stole some money to try find a weapon for myself, got caught and here I am.

"So what's the deal around here?" I asked. "Take it there's a pecking order?"

"If you're lucky, and keep your head down, you'll not be taken to the arena," He pointed to the iron bars which held a pit. I could hear a man screaming and getting beaten. "The Seeq dungeon masters drag in whoever they please, whoever looks helpless, and beat them to death," I nodded, opting to sit down with the man. "My name's Edgar, might I know yours?"

"Grace," I responded. I noticed grotesque, overgrown pigs leave the pit. I assumed they were the Seeqs he was talking about.

"Well, Grace," Edgar continued. "If you were left for dead in a desert you'd best learn from your mistakes and not anger people in here. There are many who would throw others to the dogs to save their own hides."

"I'll keep that in mind," I nodded. "But I'm not going to stay for long, I'm gonna find a way out."

"A way out? If it were that simple," Edgar chuckled.

"I see we've got ourselves a new girl here," I knew that tone meant trouble. I looked up at some guy who looked like a creeper and a lecher. He was with three other guys who all had the same expression. "Not bad, not bad either. How about we give you a nice, warm welcome?"

"It's a desert, I've already had a warm welcome," I said back with strained politeness and mockery. They didn't seem too happy at my tone. Edgar kept his head down while others look on with interest.

"Well you're a feisty one," The front man leered. I held my gaze firm and unafraid. By the look of him I could tell he was high up in the pecking order, got his way all the time, threw others to the wolves and if anyone tried to knock him off his pedestal he had his boys take care of them. "We'll change that, love," He reached out to grab my arm and hoist me up but I was quicker, sweeping my legs under his and making him collapse. "Bitch! What are you waiting for?" The three guys all went for me at the one time so I backed up quickly, throwing sand into their eyes. I leapt over them and bolted for it, leaping over the front man's attempt to grab my ankles.

He went after me while the lackeys rubbed sand out of their eyes. I knocked some of his teeth out and dodged his right hook. Keeping to my silent promise when I got thrown in here I gave him a strong, hard, kick in his nads.

The other guys had come back into the fight. My strategy was to keep at least one down so I can easily fight the others. It seemed to work well but I still got several bruises from stray punches when I was outnumbered. I had burst their noses and roughed them up a fair amount. I crouched down beside the front man, my hand at his throat.

"Like I said, I've already had a welcome," I spoke calmly. I got pulled up by one of the guys and he tried to restrain me, unaware of how flexible I was. I feigned defeat as the front man grinned in victory.

"Not like this, love," He sneered. He hit me in the side of the head and they let me fall to the floor. I spat blood out my mouth as they laughed. As soon as his lackey reached out to grab me again I shot up and slammed his head against a stone pillar, killing him on contact. For a moment they were stunned and I took that chance to grab another and punch him to the ground. I slammed my fist into his chest, hearing a crack and left him, strangling the other to death. I then let my eyes shift to the leader, still thinking he had a shot. I beat him to the ground, wrapped my arms around his neck and then snapped it.

The other prisoners, who had been staying out of the way throughout the fight, emerged and grumbled about how unbelievable it was to see me take out one of the more notorious prisoners on my first day here. I relaxed and left the bodies. Edgar sighed as I went back to him.

"You'll get yourself into a lot of trouble," He told me.

"I'm not gonna be someone's bitch," I shrugged. "It's survival and I'm gonna fight for it until I find a way out of here. I won't go looking for fights, it'll only be if they throw the first punch."

"You're a bold one, Grace," Edgar stated. "The dungeons may just get a little more interesting around here." I gave him a smirk and stayed around the main area. I had the feeling I was going to get dragged into that arena for the duration of my stay.


	2. The Headhunter

The Headhunter

I dragged in the pelt of that overgrown wolf into the Sandsea Tavern, scanning for my client and finding him not far from the door. People kindly moved themselves out of the way as I pulled the pelt in behind me. I set it down on the empty seat next to my client

"I dealt with your problem," I stated, indicating to the wolf's pelt. Gastly seemed impressed and he breathed a sigh of relief, reaching for a pouch that was settled near him and pushing it across the table.

"Five hundred gil as promised," He said. I securely fastened the pouch to my belt. "I'm impressed that you managed to even get past the guards."

"A Hunter always gets their Mark, no matter what obstacles get in the way," I explained obscurely. Gastly sighed and took a drink.

"So long as you got the bastard, that's all that matters to me," He murmured. I nodded and took that as my cue to leave.

"Keep the pelt, might fetch a good price," I advised, turning heel and leaving the Sandsea. I gave Tomaj a nod in greeting but he was looking busy so I thought better than to disturb him. The place was already busy considering the sun was starting to set on Rabanastre. I would drop by later though, like I always do.

I headed across the city, jogging to get there and back to the Sandsea before dark, towards the Headquarters of Clan Centurio. I nodded to the Bansat as he was leaving and held the door for me to get in. There were a few more of the more notorious Clan members still hanging around but thankfully none were talking to Montblanc. He was a very headstrong and clever Moogle who lead the Clan, issuing and supervising Hunters. He also kept track of completed Marks. He's been a good friend as well and has been my employer for seven years now.

"Kupo-po! You've been away on a Mark all day, did you have trouble, kupo?" He asked when he took notice of me. I waved off his concerns casually.

"Nothing someone of my rank couldn't handle," Was my answer. "Was just a species of wolf called a Thextera; one had found its way onto the Westersands and was terrorising the couriers," I gave a shrug and brushed my hair from my shoulders. "Still a Mark's a Mark, just came to update my Hunt Record." I handed in the bill for the Thextera Mark, my signature printed on the bill as proof that I was contracted. Montblanc took it, studied it over to check that there was no foul play involved (it's never happened, the Hunters knew better than to steal Marks from others) before tucking it away.

"Nice work, kupo," He complimented. "You're not far off from becoming a Ward of Justice, only a few more Marks and you're there, kupo."

"Aiming for it by the end of the month," I answered.

"Just don't get in over your head, kupo," Montblanc warned in a friendly manner. I waved off his concern and he seemed to read my mind about my next inquiry. "No Elite Marks as of yet, kupo, the other Hunters have taken the ones I had today, kupo."

"I'll drop by early tomorrow then," I nodded, leaving the Clan Centurio Headquarters and jogging back to the Sandsea Tavern. Was almost completely dark by the time I arrived there and most patrons were in double digits for their drinks.

"Well if it isn't the busy Hunter herself," Tomaj greeted from behind the bar. Most of the barmaids were working now to prevent in bar brawls that could have erupted. It was a popular tavern, foes were bound to cross paths. "Not putting the weapons away?"

"Keeps the drunken lechers off me, mostly," I said in an even tone. "Usual," He filled a cup and passed it to me. I handed him some of my gil in exchange. "Got any rooms free? I don't think I'll be able to leave Rabanastre tonight. Or at least until the ceremony is over."

"Sure thing," Tomaj nodded. I paid him in advance, already knowing the price he charged for the rooms, and he gave me the key to an empty room. Most taverns doubled their businesses by housing spare rooms, be it for travellers or for lonely men and women getting a night of pleasure. I always believed taverns to be the best places in a town or city: full of information, good food, good drinks, somewhere to sleep and a Hunter's Board. I would choose a busy tavern to a desolate palace any day. I drank away, immersing myself in my thoughts, until Tomaj interrupted me. "I _was_ going to mention this when you came back from your Hunt, but the place was too busy to free my hands." He handed me a piece of parchment and I set down my drink, studying the writing.

"Flowering Cactiod in the Dalmascan Estersands?" I read aloud. The petitioner was a friend of mine, Dantro. The blasted thing must be causing the village trouble. "I was in the Westersands all day, when did this arrive?"

"Early afternoon, a courier was carrying it and handed it to me to post on the Hunter's Board," Tomaj explained. "Thought you'd be interested, since it's your home and all."

"I'll look into it, cheers Tomaj," I lifted my drink and nodded to him in thanks, pocketing the bill for the Mark. I was aiming to keep my night in high spirits. I had taken out a Mark, got decent pay, and was one step closer to my next Rank, another step tomorrow once I get to the Outpost in the Estersands, I'm sure Dantro will be there until the end of the week.

I had a couple of more drinks and retired to my room not long after midnight. I would be the first to admit that the beds in the Sandsea were not the most comfortable but they were beds all the same. It was always a nice change from living in the Bank Village where it was either very low beds or on the floor.

I placed my weapons near my bed, keeping my dagger closer for protective purposes, removed some of my clothing and pulled the sheets over the lower half of my body. My sleep was aided by the alcohol relaxing my body and the day's work in the desert tiring me.


	3. The Bane of a Courier

The Bane of A Courier

I woke late in the morning, hearing the tavern beginning to bustle as people came in for their breaks. I bathed myself quickly, clothing myself and equipping my weapons and heading down to the tavern for something to eat. I do hope they had cactus fruit, if not hopefully there will still be some in the Outpost. Failing that I'm sure they had oats or bread.

Walking down the stairs I spotted Tomaj chatting with two boys. One was very young while the other seemed to be only a little younger than myself. They were hanging around the Hunter's Board so it piqued my curiosity and I strode over, ignoring my hunger.

"Vaan, you should give it a shot!" The younger boy spoke to the blonde boy.

"And you should be getting back to Migelo. He's waiting for you," The older one answered, causing the younger boy to nod and dart out of the Sandsea. "So Tomaj, you think I could take it?"

"What's this here, Tomaj?" I asked, interrupting the conversation. "Palming off Marks to others? And here I believed I got the special Marks that bothered you."

"Actually, you're just the woman to help the young boy here," Tomaj's face lit up. "Vaan, this young lady here is one of Rabanastre's most promising Hunters, she's already achieved the Rank of Headhunter, soon to be a Ward of Justice."

"I have my own tongue to brag with, Tomaj," I reprimanded in jest. I looked the boy once over. "Vaan, huh? The name sounds familiar. You from Lowtown?"

"Sort of, I go there a lot and take care of the rats in the sewers," He explained proudly. Rats are nothing compared to the Marks you'll meet if you plan to be a Hunter.

"Wanting to be a Hunter then? Broaden your horizons and such?" I questioned. I got a nod. "Okay, I'll lend you a hand. Tomaj, the Mark," The owner of the tavern nodded and passed me the bill. A Rogue Tomato is terrorising the couriers in the Estersands? That didn't spell good news for Migelo. Hopefully the couriers were seeking refuge at the Outpost. "Right. Shouldn't be too much of a problem. Right Vaan, we'll take out the Mark then head to the Outpost in the desert. If the couriers are there we can inform them that a safe passage is secure and bat our eyelashes for a ride back," He stared at me, not liking the idea of the last idea. "Very well, _I'll_ bat my eyelashes and get us a ride back."

"Oh, you'll need this to get out," Tomaj handed me a Writ of Transit. I gave it the once over and kept it and the bill for the Mark together. "Good luck Vaan. You're in safe hands with this one."

"Bragging shall be done with mine own tongue," I reminded him, taking Vaan out of the Sandsea with me. "Let us head to the Southern Plaza, with that Writ of Transit it will save us from passing through Lowtown and the Giza Plains to reach the Estersands. Let me do the talking to the guards, by the way."

"Uh, okay?" Vaan nodded, a little baffled by the knowledge I spouted.

"You have a lot to learn if you're aiming to be a Hunter," I told him with a smile. I decided to test the boy's stamina and started jogging towards the Southern Plaza. He kept up pretty well but was confused at my sudden decision to jog on ahead. Once again I ignored my hunger, stopping at the top of the stairs and turning to Vaan, who had caught up. Then again it wasn't like he was falling behind drastically. "Weapons?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," He patted the hilt of the sword on the waist. I nodded, it was just a simple sword, nothing special.

"Good, now stay behind me and let me talk," He nodded and I walked briskly down the stairs, pulling out both the bill for the Mark and the Writ of Transit. "The provisioner of the fête has sent us to deal with a pest that is delaying the arrival of a courier with ingredients for the meals tonight. An official bill has also been petitioned to rid the Estersand of the pest as soon as possible," The guard snatched the Writ of Transit from me and scanned it. "Migelo cannot stress enough as to how important this delivery is," He looked at me as I leaned closer. "It only need be a one way. There is another Mark in the desert that can be hunted whilst the ceremony is in motion. The two of us," I jerked my head slightly to identify Vaan. "Are only Hunters and Messengers. Surely you can let us slip by?" The guard handed back the Writ of Transit and ordered the gates to be opened. "Many thanks, sirs. May the ceremony go as intended. Vaan, let's go!"

"Hey, how did you know Migelo was organising the fête tonight?" Vaan asked as we walked briskly through the desert.

"As a Hunter it pays to know people," I explained briefly. "Besides it's not exactly a secret. Migelo's catering is well known but for Imperials to pick him out of all the cooks and caterers in Archadia? _That_ is something to boast about." Vaan scoffed at my comment.

"We shouldn't be welcoming them into our home," He muttered.

"We take what victories we can from them," I responded. "Such as Migelo's small victory of being chosen over well known and trusted caterers in Archadia, and my small victory in opening that gate despite it being shut off to commoners." He didn't lighten up at my words, so I let him be.

Knowing that the Mark in the desert was a unique looking creature, it was simple to locate it. Vaan and myself kept hidden behind a small outcrop of rocks. I poked my head out to spy on the Mark, it being unaware that its days as a fiend harassing couriers were coming to an end.

"I will distract from afar," I explained to Vaan. "While it is distracted with me, you can creep up from behind and strike it," I turned to the boy, who gave an affirmative nod. "Odd how such a small beast is the bane of the couriers. No matter now." I took my bow and held it at the ready, taking an arrow from my quiver. I came out from cover and aimed at the Mark. It was still oblivious to our presence and I took the opportunity, firing the arrow directly into it.

The beast shrieked and spotted me, charging over as fast as it could. It was very fast so Vaan easily got in behind and cut it down. I decided against speaking aloud about the ferocity of the beast, of lack thereof, and chopped off a piece of the fiend.

"We need evidence to show to the petitioner that we have killed their Mark," I explained to Vaan. "It stops Hunters from taking the cheap way out and just saying they have defeated the Mark," I frowned at Vaan as he wasn't paying attention. I stood and walked over to him, looking out to the distance and seeing smoke. The Outpost should only be an hour long walk. "You okay Vaan?"

"What? Oh yeah," I looked at what he held in his hand: Galbana Lilies. It's been a long time since I've seen them blooming in the desert. "So I guess we head back to Rabanastre?"

"No, the plan was to inform the couriers that the Estersand was safe to cross, remember?" I reminded him, heading down the small dune, using the smoke as my guide. I did know the desert like the back of my hand so I didn't _have_ to use the smoke. I did hope that Dantro was there, I was certain he was still at the Outpost.


	4. The Flowering Cactoid

The Flowering Cactoid

"Well look who we have here," Dantro spoke loudly, announcing my presence. "Miss Huntress on her way to visit her little family, huh?"

"Dantro, I know about the Mark," I quipped, getting straight to business. He flinched slightly and my face softened. "But it's nice to see you too. Now, about this Flowering Cactoid..." I produced the bill for the Mark out of my pocket and Dantro studied it.

"Sure thing, it's not far from the Outpost but the bastard's been making passage difficult, what with all the spiky needles and the like," Dantro explained. I couldn't help but smile at his description of 'spiky needles'. "I'll talk to the guards about letting you through."

"Just tell them it's to ensure safe passage for their Consul or whatever," I told him, taking the bill back and letting him speak with the guards. I took a piece of charcoal, writing my signature on the Rogue Tomato bill before handing both to Vaan, who seemed a little baffled. I sighed. "It's proof that we were the ones to defeat this Mark. It will go down in our Hunter Records as a joint effort. Just sign your name, that's all they need." Nodding slowly, Vaan quickly scribbled his name and I took the charcoal and bill back.

"You from here?" I nodded in response to his question.

"Pretty much, the people here are family in the non-literal sense of the word. My parents live in the village near the river," I answered briefly, more interested in getting to my point. "You will find the couriers and wait for my return. I am leaving for another Mark in the area and I won't be long, half an hour most likely." I walked away from him and towards the guards, I explained my situation and they begrudgingly let me pass, only doing so because it would increase the security of their Consul. I nodded in sincere thanks and headed deeper into the desert.

The weather was good today, it was clear. Little cloud, so it was very hot. I kept myself close to the shade of the cliffs, bow at the ready in case this fiend appeared around the corner. I would not allow myself to be caught unaware.

There were a few wolves in the area, nothing that was too much trouble for me to handle. The Flowering Cactoid itself was surrounded by little cactoids, probably the reason it was causing so much strife with the Outpost. When their backs were turned I took out one of the smaller cactoids and hid again, creeping around the other side of the rocks and killing the other cactoid. Once the Flowering Cactoid was on its own I sprung out and took my dagger to it.

The little bastard flung its needles at me but I shielded my eyes from its attack and tossed my blade, but the little bastard jumped out the way. Snatching an arrow from my quiver and rushed towards the creature and thrust it into its body, hearing it screech unpleasantly. I got my dagger again and put it out of its misery. I then proceeded to slice off the flower on top of its head as proof, holding the item gently to avoid crushing the delicate petals.

* * *

><p>"I've dealt with the problem," I announced to Dantro, holding out the flower for him to inspect. My friend took it carefully from my hand and wrapped it up in some paper.<p>

"Thanks so much for your help," He told me gratefully, handing me a pouch of money and some items. I shook my head and refused to take it. "Come on you silly girl, you've got to earn money too."

"It was a favour to a friend, I can't take that money," I pressed. No matter how difficult the Mark was, if it was trying to harm the people I grew up with they would not need to pay. It felt wrong in a way to take money from them. Dantro sighed, knowing he would not see my decision change. He removed the money from the pouch but kept the items inside.

"Then take this; that bastard got your arm dead on," I nodded and inspected the pouch's contents: a few small vials of Potion and... a Teleport Stone?

"You've left something in here," I pointed out, holding the stone in my hand. It glowed a soft orange colour. Dantro laughed.

"Nah, one of the kids found it a couple of days back," He explained calmly. "Think of it as a gift to help you travel to farther away places in your quest," My quest. Yes my quest, as Dantro called it, was to be a world-renowned Hunter. Obviously I needed to be outside of Dalmasca to get that far. "I'll give the flower to my wife, no doubt she'll be able to concoct something with it. You heading home soon?"

"If not tonight then tomorrow," I nodded. "Tell your family I send my regards. Also tell my parents that I'll be home shortly," With a wave goodbye, I headed to the cart that had a couple of Chocobos at the front, where Vaan and the courier were. "Everything's settled, are we ready to leave?"

"Ahh you're the other one who helped with the problem?" The courier asked rhetorically. "Well your friend here was asking for a ride back. Since you were so kind to rid uf of that fiend we'll gladly see you back to Rabanastre."

"Thank you very much," I nodded, walking to the cart and getting into the back. I took a glance at the Teleport Stone before stuffing it into my pouch. "Best keep it until I really need to use it." Vaan sat beside me and after a few minutes we began to move.

"So what happens now?" He asked me. I remembered how hungry I was when my head tipped forward and a wash of faintness nudged me. Cautiously, I took a fruit from an open crate and ate it.

"What happens now is that we take the proof back to Tomaj, split the pay and I get your membership for Clan Centurio," I explained, eating the fruit and finishing it, tossing the remains into the sand. "Then you can seek out Hunts whenever you please, just make sure you don't go in over your head." I turned to face him. He seemed slightly insulted by the remark.

"I can take care of myself," He argued. I shrugged and waved off his bravado.

"Not all Marks are sewer rats, boy," I said calmly, taking another fruit and eating it. I'd get a proper meal when we return to the city.


	5. The Consul

The Consul

The cart was halted when we reached the gates. I could hear shouts of anger and frustration so I dropped off the cart and walked around. Vaan followed and as soon as he had done so the cart moved forward, closer to the gates.

"Stand back, you hear me?" An Imperial Guard shouted, pushing some people back. "The gates are closed until the ceremony's over, you hear?" He was shouting at the top of his voice, having to shove some people back from the gates to let the carts through. I noticed that at the front there were specially bred Chocobos, ideal for a parade. Still I put a hand on my hip and let out a sigh.

"Well this is a rude way of saying we're not invited," I commented to myself more than anything.

"What now?" Vaan grumbled.

"What now? Not my problem," I told him. He looked at me in shock and was not impressed by my attitude. "I said to the Imperials we were on a one way trip. You want back in, good luck trying. My only business to be dealt is not urgent so I can wait." I started to turn and saunter away to find a comfortable seat but the boy grabbed hold of my arm to stop me.

"Hey you can't do that!" He began to protest. I calmly brushed his arm away.

"I can and I will," I told him evenly. "Perhaps you should have thought of this situation before you agreed to the Mark." I headed to the side and watched as the angry people tried to get past the guards. Vaan himself made a vain attempt. I could only smile at their attempts. They should know by now that what the Empire says, goes. There's no way to get around it without a price. Knowing that I had no offer they would take a second glance at, I admit defeat and will wait until business is concluded.

The gates did open for the Chocobos and some people would dart into the city. I spotted Migelo at the entrance with a bottle of wine. Noticing that the gates were still wide open as Migelo distracted the guards, I seized the opportunity and walked through. Knowing that everyone would be at the parade, I decided to head in that direction. I would head to the Sandsea later on.

"Rabanastre is in a sour state today," I spoke aloud to myself, walking through the crowds, all of whom were grumbling and not celebrating. While I was no fan of the Empire, I certainly did not want to get into their bad books. Especially considering my nationality. Normally people would mistake for a loyalist to the Empire but people may talk, it will not bother me.

"My, my, how foul the city's mood is," A man echoed my thoughts as I passed him. He was blonde as many Dalmascans were. His skin was not tanned, however. I took note of the faint, horizontal scar on his throat. His eyes were a very bright green and he was tall. His clothes were more formal than what the people around us wore; a loose fitting shirt that was slightly open, dark trousers with tall boots over them. He also had a cane. He stood out from the crowd yet no one paid any attention to him. I walked away from him, not wishing to start a conversation as the Consul arrived.

He was a dark haired man, covered in formal clothing. He stood straight and looked around the men and women who loathed his presence and what he represented. After showing him off the city the man he walked towards the cathedral, standing on the steps that lead to the entrance.

I paid little attention to the Imperial speaking, only acknowledging the Consul's name as Vayne Solidor, son of the Emperor of Arcadia. I found a good spot to stand and pretended that I was listening. The crowd was silent bar a few grumbles of anger and disgust.

"Your Excellency!" The Imperial called to his superior as he went down the steps and headed back to his parade carriage, taking his stand on it. He was bold enough to walk through the crowds of the people and I was surprised that no one took a swing at him. Still he stood in front of the people, all ready to make his speech.

"People of Rabanastre!" He began, his voice brimming with authority and confidence. "Is it with hatred that you look upon your Consul? With hatred, you look upon the Empire?" The people spat insults and roared with venom in their voices. In an aside to himself, Vayne bowed his head slightly and sighed. "There was little point in asking," His words were still heard by the people, considering he was still speaking loud enough for them to hear, even over the rabble of noise. "But know this: I harbour no idle hopes of frustrating that hatred. Nor shall I ask your fealty," My ears perked up and I found myself listening to him. "That is due of your fallen King, and rightly so."

The people around be silenced their muttering and also started to listen to these words, curious of where they would lead. Curiosity has killed many things in its time.

"King Raminas loved his people," Vayne continued, unfaltering. "Strove to bring you peace. His was a rule worthy of your devotion. Even now, he remains among you, protecting you," All was silent but his voice, all were listening, hooked to his words. "His Ardor for peace and Weal for Dalmasca falters not. I would only ask that you do your King honour. Together, let us embrace the peace His Majesty would surely desire!" Some people were nodding to his words, agreeing. "Two years now deivide us from war's bitter end. Yet still its shadow looms over all, stifling that infant peace! A pall only you may cast off! Achieve but this one thing and your hatred of me, and the Empire, will grieve me not! I will stand fast. I will endure that hatred, suffer your slings and arrows. I will defend Dalmasca! Here I will pay my debt! I swear it now! Though King Raminas and Lady Ashe be gone, they stand ever at the side of their people. In honouring peace, you do honour their memory, and to Dalmasca. What I ask, I ask plain. My hopes now rest with you." He fell silent and bowed. The murmurs in the crowd soon turned to respectable applause. I clapped as well to avoid suspicion, not that it would have mattered as I was merely one person. Then again one person can cause much damage.

Still the words he spun made me think. He was using the King, may his soul and the soul of his daughter rest in peace, against their hatred. While inbred bitterness for Arcadia's deeds was inside me, I did not think that Vayne was lying. However I could not say if it was for the Empire's benefit or for the benefit of Dalmasca.

I spied Migelo being introduced to the Consul as he was the patron of the banquet. The blonde man I walked past earlier was also approaching the Consul. He seemed to be greeted warmly by the Consul so I concluded he was either an official or an important guest of the fête.

I frowned to myself, turning heel and returning to the Sandsea. Should I see Vaan again I will give him his share. If not I would seek him out tomorrow before leaving for home.


	6. Business As Usual

Business As Usual

"Hey Tomaj!" I called, tossing him the small piece of his Mark. The place was still fairly empty as people were still leaving the ceremony. "That Vaan kid's not too bad, your eye's still good."

"Well I thought you'd be more than capable of being the boy's mentor. Get him out of all sorts of trouble," I frowned a little at his statement, not that he noticed it and he just passed me my reward of three hundred gil, a couple of Potions and a Teleport Stone. "You really went all out, the Mark bugging you that badly?"

"Well it was ruining business. I'll get it all back," I split the money and took a Potion and the Teleport Stone. Vaan would not be needing one of those for some time. "Where is the boy anyway? You haven't just left him in the desert have you?"

"You think I'm _that_ heartless? You wound me," I feigned hurt at his words. "He's in Rabanastre. Should we cross paths he will get his share. No new Marks as of late?"

"You've not been gone long! You're too eager at times young lady," Tomaj laughed. I furrowed my brow and made my decision.

"Well then I'll take my leave," I told him. "Save a room for me, I'm spending another night in the city before returning home."

"Well you take care of yourself," Tomaj waved. I gave him a wave goodbye and headed to Clan Centurio. Well before I did I took a jog to the weapons store and started to take a look at what was on offer. Noticing a Mage Masher dagger I picked it up and went to the merchant, offering him a trade for my old dagger and paying in gil for what my dagger did not cover. I left with my new weapon and started walking to the Clan Centurio building. It was a very uneventful stroll and I had hoped Vaan and I would cross paths but that never occurred.

Montblanc looked at the Marks I had handed him as I explained Vaan's application. His eyes were very focused on the Rogue Tomato Mark from Tomaj. I had kept it very simple: Vaan was scouted by Tomaj and he proved himself to be capable of being a Hunter. Still Montblanc remained silent for a few minutes more, putting the Marks in the Hunter's Records, setting up a new one for Vaan himself.

"Kupo, we'll give the boy a chance, then," He said. "When you see him, tell him to come here and we'll get everything sorted properly, kupo." I gave the Moogle a smile and nodded.

"Thanks Montblanc," Although I knew he wanted to say more.

"We'll need to arrange a mentor as well, kupo," I shifted uncomfortably at his statement. "Now I'm not going to burden you with it. The whole idea is still raw with you, kupo. Just you keep an eye on him until we find a mentor for him to Hunt with, kupo?" I nodded, biting my tongue. "Anyway, there's a Mark I think you can handle. A girl from the Giza Plains handed this in early this morning, kupo," He handed me the Mark, a Cluckatrice. "After this Mark you'll be ready to be moved up to a Ward of Justice, kupo."

"I'll get right on it then," I said a little over excitedly. Montblanc did not seem to mind, he was all for enthusiasm. I left the Clan Centurio Headquarters, heading to the Clan Provisioner in the Muthru Bazaar to stock up on Potions. Including the rewards for recent Hunts I must have had nearly a dozen Potions. Still, better safe than sorry.

Deciding on whether or not to buy food I counted my gil. I had now twenty Potion vials, let's see I bought nine, that cost me around seven hundred, I had to pay five hundred to cover the Mage Masher along with trading my worn dagger, so I had just about... two hundred gil to spare. I decided to but some cheap fruit, only thirty gil's worth. I hate to do it but when I go back home I'll need to dip into my spare change. Or maybe after I kill this Cluckatrice I could find some beast hides to sell? I was not going anywhere near those Werewolves in the Giza Plains not unless I had a group of hunters with me.

"Right I'll just pass through Lowtown and get to the South Gate that way," I spoke to myself as I left the Bazaar, only to pause. "Or is the South Gate actually closer...?" I looked around before deciding that Lowtown was closer to reach the South Gate. "Right, Lowtown it is."

* * *

><p>I often used Lowtown as a detour to the Giza Plains, not really spending a lot of time in the area. Not unless there was a Hunt for me to do. Not long ago there was a Wraith down in the waterways that needed taken care of as it was scaring the children. Got a good amount of gil for it along with a rare Ether, which I still kept and at the moment was my 'in case of emergency' sell should I run out of money. The Magic shop would pay a good amount of gil for Ethers.<p>

Nearing the door to the South Gate, which before the Empire invaded was a passageway to allow the citizens safe passage and escape if Gates were blocked off by invading forces or were just broken down, I noticed a familiar face heading in the same direction as I.

"Vaan!" I called, taking his share of the Hunt and tossing it to him. "I've take my share, but that was all Tomaj could come up with," He peered inside the pouch before pouring the contents in his own money pouch. "Still angry about my attitude?"

"What? No it's not that," Then why are you so pensive? "I'm just busy."

"Heading to the Giza Plains?" I asked, getting a nod. "I'm heading in that direction, also. What say we go together? Safety in numbers after all," Vaan gave another nod of approval and we set out to the Plains. "I've spoken to Montblanc. He's asking you see him at the Clan Centurio Headquarters to be initiated properly."

"Uh, thanks," Vaan replied, slightly baffled. Did he not think I would do that? No matter, we emerged into the glaring sunlight that was slowly, but surely, making its way Westward. It was late afternoon now as we walked into the dry savannah of the Giza Plains. "So why are you going here?"

"Just another Hunt," I replied. "What of you? What's your business here?" A delayed response made me suspicious.

"Just wanting to practice on something other than sewer rats," He lied. I nodded, letting him get away with it. I'm sure I would find out later on.

I instantly parted ways with Vaan when we reached the village, heading to the Cockatrice pen where I met the woman who had put the Mark to Montblanc: Dania, the keeper of the Cockatrices. She explained the situation to me, that a Cluckatrice had made its nest nearby and its eggs had hatched, causing problems with their Cockatrices.

"I do apologise that there is not much of a reward for your services," Dania explained shortly after I agreed to the Hunt. "We have very little money to buy food and supplies for the village in preparation for the wet season." I pondered for a few moments. I had agreed to the Hunt, and I understood their problem with money, as my village had the same problem at times.

"Perhaps a meal would be enough?" I offered. "I will bring the carcasses of the Cluckatrice and its offspring to the village, I will take a small share and leave the rest." I knew Cluckatrice meat was high in protein and minerals, more so than Cockatrice meat, and I'm sure the village would benefit from the extra food.

"That would be greatly appreciated," Happy with the arrangements, I walked to the North Banks, planning to set up an ambush for the young. If I was able to injure one of them it would draw out the Mark.

It didn't take long for the a young one to appear. It had sensed the fruit I had bought in the Bazaar and was making its way towards it. While I was slightly disappointed with having to use my own food to draw out the Mark, at least I was getting a meal with the nomads for this. As it ate I pulled out an arrow, aiming for its heart to give it a quick death.

I hit it dead on and it let out a loud cry of pain before laying still on the ground. The cry caught the attention of the mother and the other two offspring. Quickly I dispatched a second one before the mother realised where the arrows were coming from and charged at me in a rage.

Putting my bow away I rolled out of the shrubs I hid in and pulled out my new dagger, sharp and eager for its first kill. I aimed for it's stomach, plunging my dagger quickly in and out and quickly firing an arrow into the last of its offspring. My pause in movement gave the parent enough time to charge at me and throw me to the ground so I drew my dagger again and circled it slowly.

"Come on you big bird," I goaded. I would not understand pathetic insults so I kept my tone threatening, knowing it would register that first rather than my words. "Come on, come at me," I wailed and I dodged, piercing through the tough hide of its back, angling my dagger so it would go through the ribs. I ran off and made me stumble. "Hey get back you coward!" It turned round and charged directly for me so I threw my dagger and stopped it, making it topple over dead. I breathed in, walking towards the dead body and pulling out my dagger and cleaning it quickly.

"Wow that was so cool!" I turned to see one of the children of the village running up to me. Vaan and another girl, who I vaguely recognised to have been with Migelo at the East Gate, were just behind him. "Did you take it on all by yourself?"

"I did," I smiled at the child. "Although it was a good thing it didn't notice you nearby, it could have went for you rather than me and we can't have that."

"It's okay, we all stayed back," The boy said happily.

"You get back to the and tell Dania the problem's gone," I instructed, allowing the boy to run off towards the village. I turned my attentions to Vaan and the girl. "Hello again, Vaan. Might I ask your name?"

"I'm Penelo," The girl offered me her hand I shook it. "I've been keeping an eye on Vaan so he doesn't get into trouble out here."

"I told you I'm being good," I let a smile cross my face, noticing a small glow in Vaan's pocket and choose not to ask about it.

"Can you two help me bring the carcasses to the village?" I asked, grabbing the tails of the offspring. They were heavy but I was sure Penelo could handle carrying them, so I handed them to her. "Vaan and I will take the Cluckatrice." Penelo nodded and walked with us as we dragged the body of the Mark towards the village.


	7. Aiming High

Aiming High

Vaan, Penelo and myself were all treated to a meal with the nomads when we returned. I took the feathers from the offspring and some bones, hoping they would get a good price back in Rabanastre. It was getting fairly late by the time we returned to the South Gate. I had a lot of friendly banter with Penelo, who worked with Migelo in his store and running errands, and as such she's seen me in the shop every now and again. She also had to look after Vaan considering he was always getting himself into all sorts of problems and was stealing from Imperials every other week.

When we arrived back at the South Gate I was at the front while Penelo and Vaan hung back, as Penelo wanted to speak to Vaan privately. I went on ahead into Lowtown, but made sure to keep close. I was curious about that Sun Stone Vaan had obtained in the Giza Plains.

I noticed they were standing near the residence of Old Dalan. I waited nearby and waved to Penelo as she ran off. Approaching Vaan, I could hear him sighing in guilt.

"Sorry Penelo..." He murmured. Now I was definitely curious.

"What are we sorry about?" I asked, making him turn to me angrily. I held my hands up to stop him from biting my head off. "Now no need to get fierce, here. I'm only asking. Well I also want to ask about that Sun Stone that's been glowing in your pocket."

"It's none of your business," He told me sharply.

"And what if I wanted to help?" I asked, folding my arms. He had no idea how persistent I could be. We stared each other down in silence for some time before I broke it. "Well if you need to see Old Dalan then I'll go with you. At least then I'll get a straight answer."

"Hey wait-!" I ignored him and walked into Old Dalan's home and he rushed in past me. He seemed very eager to do this alone. Some things don't work like that.

"Vaan Ratsbane, it seems as though you've gained an accomplice for your little trip to the palace, hm?" Dalan asked when we arrived in the room the was in. Before Vaan could protest Dalan seemed to know what he was going to say. "Unwilling as it may be, no doubt help should be taken when it is offered, no?" Realising there was no way out of it, and getting a bit annoyed at my smirking, Vaan gave in.

"So the Royal Palace, that's a big leap from sewer rats," I pointed out, leaning against the table.

"I'm going to take back what's ours," Vaan defended as he passed the Sun Stone to Old Dalan.

"Only saying, Vaan," I shrugged. After a few moments Dalan passed Vaan a different stone.

"Now, you'll both be wondering how to get into the palace, no?" Dalan asked. I listened intently as he spoke. "First off, you must make your way through the Garamsythe Waterway, through Storehouse Five. You know the one," He directed that to Vaan. Obviously the boy knew the Waterways better than I. "Two doors she has: the right will take Vaan Ratsbane to his territorial hunting grounds in the sewer bottom. But that is not they way you will go," I nodded, indicating that I was still listening. "Instead, you will go through the left door, into the depths of the Garamsythe Waterway. Deep within the waterways there is a stairway; a stairway that leads to the Royal Palace. That's your way in."

"Sounds easy enough," Vaan stated, causing the old man to laugh.

"Don't go counting your gil just yet, m'boy!" He said. "That was the easy part," Always the catch, huh? "The way into the treasury is carefully hidden," Like all treasuries then. "That is where the Crescent Stone comes in. Now listen carefully, the words I speak are not to be forgotten: 'The Signet yearns for Sun Stone's strength to light the clouded way'. The Magic the Crescent Stone will open the way to the treasury, you see. Once you are in the palace look for the Lion Signet, very important, and give to it the sun's power and it will light your path," Vaan nodded and Old Dalan gave us more advice. "Be aware that if you are caught the pair of you will be spending the rest of your short lives rotting in the Nalbina Dungeons."

"Comforting," I quipped shortly.

"We won't get caught," Vaan said confidently. Oh youthful optimism, I have missed you so.

"Just don't run off before you're ready!" Dalan continued before we left. "Freshly hatched plans have a habit of tumbling from the nest and straight into the hunter's stew pot." We simply nodded and left Old Dalan's home. Vaan studied the Crescent Stone we were given and put it in his pocket.

"We need to be fully prepared," I stated obviously. Vaan gave me a weak glare and I sighed. "Your sword needs replacing, I doubt you know curative or offensive Magic, supplies for the journey there and back, that sort of thing. I'm not willing to see you off to an early grave."

"But we've not got time," Vaan whined.

"Then we'll work quickly," I said. "Meet me at the weapons shop, I won't be long," I jogged out of Lowtown, leaving Vaan behind, slightly baffled.

My first stop was the Muthru Bazaar to sell what I had taken from my Mark, which pulled up almost five hundred gil. Go to the right places and people will pay through the nose for what you have. I went to Montblanc and gave him the completed Mark and ascended to a Ward of Justice and earned another five hundred gil for the achievement. That would be enough to earn some supplies and get Vaan new equipment. Quickly I ran to the weapon's shop and waited on Vaan, who arrived a while after I had. I was inspecting swords when he arrived.

"Hey, I got some supplies," Vaan said, starting to get enthusiastic about our quest. I nodded and handed him a better quality sword. He handled it well.

"Trade in your sword and use my gil to cover the rest," I told him and waited for him. We then moved on to the Magic shop. I only had access to the Cure spell and only had enough gil to buy one, so we took the spell Blizzard. We doubled checked that everything was in order and, after much impatience from Vaan, we headed down to Lowtown to Storehouse Five.


	8. The Start of Every Great Tale

The Start of Every Great Tale

The stench of the sewers was powerful enough to make even those with a strong stomach gag. It was such an unpleasant aroma I was instantly reminded of my time down here to kill the Wraith. Vaan, however, was unaffected as he spent many hours of his spare time here. Lowtown had a similar smell due its close proximity to the Garamsythe Waterways, but this was the smell of Lowtown amplified and it was not something I was fond of.

"Will you quit it? We're wasting time," Vaan groaned in annoyance. I gagged slightly more before my nostrils and stomach became accustomed to the smell. It did not help that the stench was strong enough to nearly taste. I understood that the Waterways were constantly rebuilt and expanded but no matter how pretty the architecture was the place was ruined by its smell. No amount of flowers could save this place. This is without even starting on the rats.

"This is definitely the epitome of the phrase 'starting from the bottom'," I spoke aloud before pausing in my thoughts, following Vaan who, despite his hunting grounds being in a different direction, seemed to know where he was going. Perhaps he had a map. "Take or leave the pun as you wish."

"Huh?" Vaan asked. I felt a little silly for having to explain what I meant but I explained it to him anyway.

"We're in a sewer. Starting from the bottom?" I told him, waiting for him to catch on. He just sighed and shook his head, still impatient.

"Let's just go."

"Remember what Old Dalan said about freshly hatched plans," I advised. There were some rats in our way and due to the lack of light in these dimly lit sewers I opted for my dagger. Unfortunately what I was not aware of was that bats also made their homes down here and were a nuisance, more so than the rats.

I had heard many things about the pathways of Garamsythe. No living man knew all her secrets but we were certain that it would lead us to the Royal Palace. Unless they had built a separate sewer system for royalty, something I was not willing to believe. Although if that were the case I was going to be thoroughly disappointed.

"Vaan, out of curiosity, how shall we remove the smell of sewer from our persons?" I asked. Vaan stopped, obviously not thinking about the fact that we would smell as bad as the waterways when we made our arrival into the palace.

"I don't know. We can't exactly have a bath," He answered a bit too shortly for my tastes.

"Very well, perhaps there are some herbs we can roll around in," I pondered with a lack of seriousness. On that note we continued our travels in silence. As was expected the Waterways were not very eventful, just a long and tedious travel broken up by rats and bats. Then we reached our destination: the stairs leading to the Royal Palace.

"This must be the stairs Old Dalan was talking about," Vaan stated. "It's not gonna be easy getting out of here," He turned to look at me. "You ready for this?"

"Are you?" I countered, starting to climb up the stairs. As Vaan followed I looked at him. "Although when we retell the story for years to come, how about we not begin with 'we wandered through the shit and piss of Rabanastre', hmm?" No real response so I continued walking.

* * *

><p>At the top of the stairs we pushed up a tile and entered what appeared to be the palace cellars and stores. The smell of food was overwhelming and a lot better than the old stench of sewer. Nearby was a smoker were several meats were being cooked and flavoured. I stood by that until I smelt of smoke, covering up how I really got here. Vaan put the tile back down, but stuffed a small piece of cloth down the side so we knew our way back if this was our way out.<p>

"My bow might raise suspicion, give me your sword and go inspect the area," I ordered to Vaan. He gave me his weapon and left the pantry and upstairs into the kitchen. I looked around and waited patiently until Vaan returned.

"They're guarding the stairs, we can't get past them without being noticed," He sighed. I looked to the secret entrance and started to open it. "Hey we can't go back now!"

"Watch," I threw some oats down the steps and after a few minutes we heard the squeaking of rats. Eventually a few emerged and I shut the passage way, allowing the rats to run around the cellars. I handed Vaan the weaponry and let him run up first, indicating he stand by the wall to keep a low profile. With that, I screamed. "Help! I can't this has happened!"

"You there! Why are you causing a clamour!" One of the guard snapped at me as he approached.

"Rats in the cellar! They're eating everything!" I explained a false panic. "They're not small rats! Huge ones! Bigger than a Moogle!" Some of the female staff started to panic and avoid the cellar. Sighing, the guard gathered the other two guards and they went down into the cellar. Whilst everyone panicked and mumbled amongst themselves, Vaan and I made our way upstairs.

"That was good thinking," Vaan complimented as we re-equipped our weapons.

"All that's left is to reach the treasury," I stated. "We need to be careful and look for this Lion Signet. Get the Sun Stone out, we may need to make a break for it if guards spot us." Vaan nodded and I peered around the corners. It was clear all ways. So we took a left and then the next right. Some guards passed at the top, but were not walking in our direction so we were safe.

We found the Lion Signet but once we used the Sun Stone some guards noticed a flash of bright light from us using it and we darted down the halls, narrowly avoiding capture. Fortunately our running lead us to a small light behind a wall which opened up as we got close. However when we ran through it shut behind us.

"Take it we'll need to find another escape route then?" I turned to Vaan, who simply sighed and started searching through the dark.


	9. Hit And Run

Hit and Run

"Let's just find a way into the treasury, okay?" Vaan said as we walked through the small, dark hall. There was very little here but if this was the way to the treasury there must have been a switch or door or something. Palace's are always crawling with secret passageways and whatnot.

Wandering and feeling my way through the place I found a small bump in the wall. After a little more inspection I realised it was a switch of sorts, so I pressed it, hearing a door open behind me. Vann ran in and I walked behind him, following the warm glow of a room filled with gold and silver.

"This is it!" Vaan exclaimed, starting to look through Dalmasca's treasures. I remained calm and studied the room. I did not say anything to Vaan as he excitedly searched for the best looking treasures.

There were scrolls and gems and shields and swords. Beautiful and expensive ornaments were neatly placed on tables and there were crates filled with beautiful jewels. I was about to start taking my share when something clicked behind me. I looked and noticed the statue's head open up, revealing a very large piece of Magicite. Intrigued, I approached it, astounded by its beautiful glow. Now _that_ would certainly fetch a high price.

"Hey I found this," Vaan told me quickly, snatching the Magicite and grasping it firmly. I sighed and shook my head at him. I don't know what his problem was with being so defensive but I was not going to argue. Not yet at least.

"Quite the performance," That voice was not muffled by armour, it could not have been a guard. It came from the way we had entered.

"Who are you?" Vaan asked with a hostile note in his voice. The owner of the voice approached us. Definitely not a Dalmascan. His hair was a light brown and his eyes looked grey. He had brightly coloured jewellery that caught my eye. What also caught my eye was how handsome the man was.

"I play the leading man, who else?" The man replied, filled with confidence. He smirked slightly before his eyes drifted to behind us. "Fran. The Magicite." A tall and beautiful Viera was behind us. How did she manage to get behind us without our knowing? She extended her hand towards Vaan, who clutched the Magicite tighter.

"Now then, I'll take that," She spoke calmly, her accent was very exotic. Her red eyes were stern, silently warning us not to play around. Vaan, on the other hand, was not wanting to give up his find.

"No you won't!" He shouted. "I found it, it's mine!" The Viera walked to stand beside her partner, their eyes firmly on us.

"And when I take it from you, it'll be mine," The man stated, leaning against the table and staring us down.

"Actually, you will have to take it from me," I said slowly and calmly, piquing the man's interest with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Vaan asked me in confusion. I snatched the Magicite from him and darted out of the doors, my partner in crime in hot pursuit. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?" I almost ran straight into Imperial guards but backed up and went for the stairs, narrowly avoiding Vaan.

"So sorry about this, by the way," I called as Vaan ran after me. I pretty much leapt up the stairs and pushed the doors open, running as fast as I could, seeing the Imperials fighting against soldiers of some description. There was a bomb fired from the sky and both of us looked up to see where it had come from. The shock was so strong it shook us both.

"The _Ifrit_, eh? Now that's quite the entrance," I heard the man from the Treasury say. He was getting quite close to us, so Vaan and I stood. "Impeccable timing. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were waiting all along," Another bomb was fired nearby us and we used his distraction as an escape. "Stop running!" I looked behind us and noticed him chasing us. Then his Viera partner blocked our exit on a hoverbike. I gripped the Magcite closer. "End of the line!" The man called out, holding out his hand. "You have something that belongs to me." I looked behind him. A searchlight from the _Ifrit_ passed over us. I noticed Imperial guards coming after us and so did the man. "Fran! Let's move!" Before I knew it the man had grabbed me by the waist and thrown me over his shoulder. I managed to grab Vaan's wrist as the man leapt off the wall. I managed to keep a firm grip on Vaan while the man had a grip on me.

"Hey let us go!" Vaan yelled to the man.

"Keep this up and I will!" He yelled back, although in a very calm manner.

"I don't think that's in our best interests," I chided to Vaan. There was no chance I'd be let go and end up in that battlefield. The hoverbike was getting lower and lower and I didn't really take this as a good sign.

"What's going on, Fran?" The man asked.

"I don't know! It's not heeding me!" She replied, making the man scoff in annoyance.

"I don't have time for this."

"I'm slipping!" Vaan exclaimed. I tightened my grip on his wrist. Another bomb went off and we ended up crashing. Vaan landed first, I fell after he did followed by the man and his partner.

There was a heavy silence as I stood up, checking on Vaan. I cast a Cure spell and cleared up the cuts on his forehead. I got up too quickly and stumbled back, feeling dizzy. I checked for any blood but I can fine. I must have only just hit my head badly.

"You all right, Fran?" The man asked. His Viera partner nodded as she was crouched by the broken hoverbike. He sat on steps and looked up to the rubble that blocked our exit.

"What happened?" She asked herself, inspecting the vehicle. "Our hover didn't just drop- it disappeared."

"Bah, forget it," The man told her. "Even if we could fly, the _Ifrit_ is playing with fire and I'd rather not get burned," He turned to the Waterways and in his eyes I could see him formulating a plan. "We'll go the old-fashioned way," I noticed that Vaan had picked up the Magicite that I dropped when we landed. Damn guess it was his again. He was also staring at the Viera. "Not many Viera where you come from, thief?" Her partner asked, making Vaan glare at him.

"It's Vaan," He corrected before turning to Fran. "Sorry." The man chuckled softly.

"Well, Fran is special in that she'd deign to partner with a Hume," He explained, causing Fran to raise an eyebrow in what appeared to be amusement.

"Oh?" She started, making him look at her. "Like a Sky Pirate who chooses to steal through the sewers?" A small smirk appeared on his face but I did not see her reaction.

"Pirates? You're Sky Pirates?" Vaan asked in surprise and excitement. "So you have an Airship?"

"It's Balthier," The man interrupted, standing up. "Listen thief- Vaan, if you want to see your homes again you'll do exactly as I say," He sounded very serious now. I had a feeling he was in no way all talk. "Myself, Fran and the pair of you, we're working together now, understood?" We both nodded and he looked to me, that smirk still playing on his lips. "And if we are working together, we'd best know who you are, as well."

"Being nameless so far hasn't caused harm," I replied calmly, making him smirk more.

"Really now? Hoping you won't be ratted out if we're caught?" He asked.

"Do you intend to get caught?" I asked back with a smirk.

"Would I be a good Sky Pirate if I did?"

"Look can we just go?" Vaan asked. "She's not told me her name, either, anyway."

"Reina Flores," I answered eveny before looking to Vaan. "You never asked."

"Very well, let us be off then, shall we?" Balthier smirked, signalling to Fran to take the lead with him. I was not pleased with having to wade through the sewers once again but if it meant freedom then I would not complain.


	10. Stealing Through The Sewers

Stealing Through The Sewers

We were educated on the reason why the Imperials were fighting: the Resistance was planning to ambush the Consul at the fête and kill him but clearly he has pre-empted that attack, sending the Resistance to the sewers in retreat. Now this was not favourable for us as we were only trying to escape but Balthier had suggested we use their distraction to our advantage. All we needed to do was avoid grabbing their attention. It was fairly quiet and I was curious about our new companions, as was Vaan.

"I'm surprised the fête didn't gather more thieves," I eventually wondered aloud. "It attracted the attention of the Resistance."

"Not all thieves are as foolhardy as you and your companion," Balthier remarked, smirking at me.

"Do you have an advantage I am not aware of?" I asked. "As far as I know that bravado and foolishness have forced all of us to tread the sewers. Also, we have the treasure, so I believe the foolhardy have the upper hand."

"It's mine, it's not ours," Vaan stated from behind us. I merely shrugged.

"My point still stands," I said. Balthier waved it off and continued walking.

"Worry not, the leading man always has the advantage," I smirked slightly at his confidence and followed him deeper into the sewers. Despite all that swagger we had little idea where we were going.

We were encountered by more rats in the sewers and I learned of the Sky Pirate's weapons: Fran wielded a bow like me and was confident enough to aim and hit in dim light. Balthier had a gun that he was also confident to fire almost blindly. I stuck to my dagger at the moment. Even so the journey was uneventful for the most part.

"Is the bow and arrows just for show, thief?" Balthier asked me when we stopped fighting and walked on.

"I'm not a thief," I correct. "I'm a Hunter. I just don't like using arrows when I can't see my target."

"If you're not a thief then why steal?" Balthier countered.

"Personal reasons," I answered. "Why do you want the Magicite?"

"Personal reasons," He answered back smoothly. We smirked at one another and left it at that. From the corner of my eye I noticed Vaan's annoyance but chose not to comment. Fran did not seem bothered and continued walking through the sewers. I knew Viera from the Clan Centurio but I have never worked with one of them. Still I have heard a lot about their sharp sense so I did not doubt Fran would find an exit.

As we ventured further down we did come across Imperials and Resistance members. Well, rather Resistance _member_, as the woman had been pit against five Imperials and had easily dispatched one already.

"Who would be next?" She challenged angrily to the four men drawing closer to her. Vaan ran ahead of us before we could stop him.

"Close ranks! Bring her down!" One ordered. She drew closer to the edge, knowing she may meet her end.

"Jump down!" Vaan yelled, grabbing her attention. Seeing no alternative she leapt and landed in Vaan's arms. Unfortunately the guards followed in pursuit.

"Nice one, lover boy," I frowned, this time taking out my bow as the area was better lit. I fired one into the jugular of an Imperial, killing him quickly. Balthier shot a dent in another's armour. Fran aimed at another Imperial, killing him in the same manner I had. The young woman and Vaan took out the other two, plunging their swords into the openings in their armour.

"Are you okay?" Vaan asked as the woman put her sword away and turned to us. Calmly she gave Vaan a nod.

"Thank you," She told us.

"I'm Vaan, this Reina," I waved to her slightly. "This is Balthier and- hey!" Vaan called on the Pirate, who was eager to leave before more trouble came.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Amalia," She answered before looking up to where she had jumped. "There were others with me..." The Imperials must have killed them.

"My condolences," I told her. She sighed and looked to the ground sadly. I noticed a glow from Vaan's pocket where he had put the Magicite. Amalia looked at it in surprise, as did we all.

"Now that's impressive," Balthier commented as Vaan gripped it tighter.

"Don't get any ideas, it's mine."

"I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one."

"You stole that?" Amalia asked. I could hear disgust in her voice and more in her face when Vaan confirmed her suspicions. I did not know that Resistance members had such high morals. Kill a Consul of the Empire? Sure. Steal? Never.

"We must take our leave now," Fran spoke up, standing next to Balthier. "When the guards do not report in they'll come looking for us." She had a point.

"If they aren't already," Her partner added.

"You should come with us," Vaan offered to Amalia. "Better than being by yourself." After a pause Amalia started walking.

"Very well," She stated shortly. "I shall accompany you until I find my companions. No longer."

"What's with her?" Vaan asked. Balthier sighed but I did not hear what he told Vaan as I was at the front with Amalia and Fran. My brain had not registered it before, but now I was starting to notice something about Amalia's attire. She clearly found my staring unpleasant.

"Does something bother you?" She asked a little sharply.

"Just the skirt," I told her. "It is very... short."

"Do your abilities extend beyond stating the obvious?" Amalia countered expertly. Nice one. It actually made me laugh.

"I like you, Amalia," I told her. She only gave me a nod and continued on her way, I kept up with her. "Where do you suspect your companions will be? Will they be retreating?"

"Hopefully towards Lowtown or the South Gates," She answered. "That was the way with we entered."

"So our paths are the same, then," I nodded. Amalia led the way out of the Garamsythe Waterways. Of course there was still the problem of the rats as we journeyed. Until we reached the exit, that is.

"What is that?" Vaan asked. Steam filed the Waterway and in the distance we heard galloping. "A horse? Down here?"

"Not a horse, a spirit," I answered. "When man began to use fire as a tool of war it angered a spirit. It took the form of a flaming stallion," The steam became thicker and I could feel sweat dripping off my body from the heat. "It is said to haunt the Garamsythe Waterway, but it rarely appears to man unless..." The firey horse appeared in front of us, rearing up with blinding flame. "Unless man wages war nearby." We drew our weapons and I cast a Blizzard spell, quickly firing arrows at it. Fran did the same and we spread out to avoid getting hit in groups. However the beast was strong and it harmed us with its powerful flames. Water turned to steam around it. We could only hope to drive it off.

Vaan was brave enough at attack it with his sword, the blade turned red hot but did not melt. Amalia did the same from the front while Fran, Balthier and I stayed back, avoiding the flames. We would still feel the heat of its fire though.

We were surprised when the horse reared back and fled suddenly. That was only because Imperials had surrounded us and taken drove the beast off.

"Stand where you are!" That voice belonged to the Consul. Amalia glared and stepped forward but Balthier held her arm.

"Now's not the time," He advised. I sighed as our weapons were taken from us and we were clapped in irons. This was not how I was planning the night to go. I doubt I will see my parents again now... if I do I do not know how to explain this to them.


	11. Newcomers

Newcomers

Six months had passed now. Six months in this death hole. Still no way out. Had some quiet days. Time passed through fighting with other prisoners for sport. They want to see how long I'll last. I've outlasted most here for now. Keeping low and hidden at the moment, the guards are starting to throw down some new prisoners. From the talk it appears to be Resistance members. Had to get some information from others. The King of Dalmasca died when he was preparing to sign a Treaty with the Arcadian Empire two years ago. Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg killed the King and betrayed his Kingdom and was executed. The Princess Ashelia took her own life out of grief of the loss of her Kingdom and husband, the Prince of Nabradia.

These prisoners were part of a group that were planning to kill the Consul of Rabanastre, the capital of Dalmasca, in the name of the fallen monarchs. How well that's turned out.

More and more prisoners were pouring in by the hour. Coming in dribs and drabs. I kept my head low as the soldiers brought in more people in shackles. I eyed each of them quickly. A gut feeling was telling me that this would get me out of here. One of these prisoners could get me out of here. Either that or I was putting my hope in the wrong place.

As the current batch of prisoners got thrown in I stood up and looked around the newcomers. All of them seemed to have a defeatist feel about them, as though they had been thrown in here and had just given up. That wasn't what I needed. I needed someone who knew they weren't going to stay here for long. I frowned, deciding to head to the arena, hoping there would be more prisoners coming shortly.

I could hear the cries of pain from other prisoners. There must be other fights for water and food going on deeper down in the prisons but it was fairly empty up here. Some of the weaker individuals lay here, worrying that they would be next in the pit. I was frequently thrown in there when people wanted to fight. It helped me survive, get food and water. Still there was no sign of escape, at least by myself. I just needed to bide my time until I had a secure escape.

Fortunately, I did not need to wait long.

The last group of prisoners arrived. A small group, only four of them. I hid against the wall to avoid being spotted by the guards. They didn't like when we loitered about near the entrance, gave them the impression we would try to escape.

The woman in front was tall. She fit the description of a Viera a lot of the other prisoners talked about. Like the Viera I heard prisoners describe, her hair was long and very light and her skin was tanned from the sun. She wore tall shoes that she had no problem walking in and wore black armour but nothing heavy or restricting.

The man next to her had short, brown hair and wore a white shirt with an olive and gold vest with tight trousers and bright jewellery. From time to time he would glance at the Viera and she would look back, as though they were silently planning.

The woman behind them was shorter, her hair was past her shoulders and was light brown, darker than the man's though. She was tanned like the other two and she wore knee height, light brown leather boots over pale cerulean blue leggings. There was a long sash that was wrapped around her waist and draped diagonally, covering the top half of her right thigh. Gold coins decorated the sash and the cloth itself was coloured with waves of white, lilac and pastel blue. On top she wore a strapless sea blue top that exposed her belly button, along with gold arm bands on both upper arms and on both wrists were fitted gold bands. As she walked I noticed a tattoo of red flowers on her right shoulder blade.

The last one was unconscious, being dragged through the prison by a guard. He had light blonde hair, was tanned and wore a vest, loose trousers and metal boots. He looked younger than the rest of the group he had been brought in with.

I had decided that this lot were my chance of escape. Either I was good with intuition or I was getting my hopes up. All I had to do was wait for them to move and follow, making my own escape. What I'd do then... well I won't get ahead of myself just yet.

It took a few hours after the guards had left when the Viera was spotted. She walked, pretending to explore the confines of the prison. I watched her from afar, waiting to see what she would do. I had the feeling she knew I was watching her but she made no move to make that known, continuing to find a means of escape.

Eventually she walked away. I followed her from afar for some time before falling back to prevent suspicion being aroused. I returned to the pit for a while, hearing louder screams of pain as I got closer. The dungeon masters were attacking a Bangaa prisoner, the others staying out of their way.

"No don't!" My eyes darted to the voice who shouted. The boy who was unconscious earlier. They struck the Bangaa on the head and killed him before turning their attention on the boy. "He was defenceless..." Oh you had no idea how prisons worked. I watched him be knocked out and dragged into the pit. It wasn't a severe hit so he woke up quickly, but he was outnumbered three to one.

"Something stinks in here all right," The other man who was thrown in here. "I've changed my mind. This is no dungeon, it's a sty," I noticed the Seeq, Daguza, grunt in confusion. The man spat to the side and cracked his knuckles. "I said you're the one that stinks, Hamshanks. Hear me now?" He vaulted over the side and dropped down into the pit. I ran over, getting footing on the rails and dropping down beside the man. He gave me a sideways glance and I winked.

"Evens the numbers out," I told him, raising my fists. I understood the rules of this fight. "By the way, this is a death match. We kill them or they kill us. Other than that, no holds barred."

"Glad to know," The man nodded briefly before swinging a punch at Gwitch. The boy attacked Galeedo and I went for Daguza, ducking under his club and throwing a high kick into his face. I gracefully jumped over another swing, pushing myself against the wall and bashing into him. Gwitch grabbed my hair but I managed to dodge a stomp by rolling to the side quickly and sweeping him low before balancing on my hands, spinning quickly and kicking Gwitch.

Getting back on my feet I raised my fists in defence, swiftly punching out Daguza and grabbing his club from him, swinging it for his head. Blood splattered across the sand and me but it killed him instantly. I swung for Gwitch, hit for the head, taking him out as well. Galeedo was the last to go. While the two guys fought him I swung from behind and clubbed the back of his head. I threw the club to the ground and stretched casually. The older man dusted the sand from his outfit while the other inmates surrounded the arena pit. I suppose they'll be thankful Daguza and his cronies are gone.

Hearing the gates open, suspecting more inmates being brought in, everyone dispersed so they were not in the way. I pressed myself against the wall to hide, as did the other two. The older one looked up quickly before annoyance passed his face.

"Great. They just don't give up do they?" He spoke to himself, noticing the Viera and the girl he was brought in with standing by one of the arena entrances. Cautiously, he made his way towards them.


	12. Locked Up

Locked Up

How nice of them to parade us to Lowtown, getting praise for a job well done. The residents were muttering about us as we stood there, waiting for arrangements for our transfer to Nalbina were made. No doubt the dungeons would be teeming with prisoners when we arrive.

"They think me some common thief..." Amalia muttered in disbelief. I raised an eyebrow curiously at her words. A member of the Insurgence is not much higher than the rank of a thief.

"Better than a common assassin," Balthier remarked to her just before she was taken away by an Imperial.

"There people have done nothing. Release them," She ordered the Imperials with a strong sense of authority. Authority that seemed to be misplaced. She was bold in any case.

"What are you doing?" Vaan asked her as she went past him.

"Don't interrupt me. I'm thinking," Was the swift and sharp reply. She was taken out of view and the Consul followed her shortly afterwards. I kept my head down to prevent the Imperials knocking me about.

"Wait! He didn't know what he was doing!" I heard, um, her name... Penelo! I heard her shouting and trying to get past the Imperials who held her back. "You have to let him go! You have to!"

"Penelo!" Vaan called. "Sorry, that's dinner will have to wait." Penelo must have said something. I saw her lips move but no words come out.

"That's enough!" An Imperial knocked Vaan on the back of the head and made him fall. The said Imperial then Grabbed my arm. "You, this way." I was practically pulled along out of Lowtown and dragged through the streets and into a cart at the East Gate. Fran and Balthier were not far behind me and Vaan was unconscious so he was just thrown in and a guard kept watch on us so we wouldn't try anything. That also meant silence.

I knew the direction we were heading: Nalbina Dungeons. I had ventured out to Nalbina a few times when I was younger. Most times I don't remember but there were times I was there as I started out as a Hunter. I have never been beyond to the Mosphoran Highwastes. Ever since the incident curiosity had wanted me to travel beyond them towards the Necrohol of Nabudis. The stories I had heard of its destruction seemed like a fairytale. A massive blast of a mysterious Magic that destroyed everything and was nothing like they had ever seen. I wonder if such fantasies can be believed.

I knew the Estersands well. Well enough to jump out the back of this cart and make my escape. I could survive long enough in the desert, run to the Westersands or make my way across the river to the Mosphoran Highwastes. I may just be captured again should I return to Rabanastre. Perhaps I could go to Rozarria instead? Go through the Sandseas. Would I survive such a journey on my own? Perhaps not if the Uturan-Yensa spot me. I suppose this was to be my fate.

No, Reina, do not be so pessimistic. There is surely a way out of the dungeons. There is always a way.

"Right move it!" The guard ordered, practically shoving us out of the cart. A guard grabbed my arm and dragged me along for a little bit.

"Well I'm sure this is a fine reflection of how we will be treated here," Balthier remarked aloud to irritate the guards.

"Silence! Keep walking!" The guard snapped. I tried to memorise the layout of Nalbina as we walked through the building. The hallways looked similar and the lighting was poor in some areas. This was not the best of situations to be in.

The dungeons were sandy and stunk something awful. It looked empty but I definitely heard the wails and cries of various prisoners kept here. I felt eyes on me, despite the area being empty. It must have been the atmosphere of the place. Everyone watches you.

The guards shoved us into a small cell before leaving us to rot. There was a Bangaa corpse still in here. Looked fairly old and was decaying rapidly. The sun was glaring down on the cell which would not help our survival rate if we stayed in it. I sat next to a wall, out of the shade. Balthier and Fran remained on their feet for a minute or two, as if waiting.

"I will find a way out," Fran stated bluntly before leaving the cell. Balthier sat himself on a piece of rubble before checking the small flask of water we were given. Looking at me silently we both agreed it was not much to go on but he believed it would be plenty to have until we found a way out. He seemed like a complicated man but I knew there was a plan hatching in his eyes.

"You're not from Rabanastre, are you?" He asked. I was glad he brought up conversation the silence was boring me to death. "You don't look it from an outsider's perspective by any rate."

"I was born in Rozarria, but my family left not long after my birth," I answered. "I don't live in Rabanastre either; I am from the village by the Estersand river."

"I thought as much, you being a Rozarrian," Balthier nodded. "What about the tattoo? Not many women have such things on their bodies."

"Galbana Lilies, it's the mark I want to be recognised by," I explained. "As my last name is Flores I thought my mark should be distinctive to me. Should I die people will be able to know who I am." Balthier smirked at me as I finished my explanation.

"Fancy yourself to be famous?" He asked before pausing. "Well, infamous would be the more apt phrase."

"One day," I answered flatly. "I want to be the most well known Hunter in Ivalice. To have stories told about my adventures. To put my mark on history," I noticed Balthier grimace slightly. "Dislike the idea of being in history's records? I thought Sky Pirates all wanted to be known."

"It sounds like someone I knew a long time ago," He answered, looking away. "Fame can get you into more bother than it's worth."

"Perhaps, but isn't the mark made worth it?" I countered. Balthier smirked and looked back to me. "How well known are you as a Sky Pirate?"

"Well enough to speak from experience," Was his answer. "You make your mark in one fell swoop and the next thing you know you have every Head Hunter worth their salt on your heels," Ah, so he was _very_ well known. "Everyone wants a piece of you and there just isn't enough to go around."

"I do believe you enjoy your infamy more than you let on, Balthier," I spoke, interested for his response. He may have disliked the Head hunters but he was not so modest to deny being a well known name.

"Is that so?" He replied curiously, his interest piqued. "And you know this after one night together?"

"I'm sure all women would love one night with the infamous Sky Pirate Balthier," I smirked back at him. This made him chuckle briefly.

"Well what can I tell you? So many women adore the idea of being swept away by a tall, handsome stranger," He smirked a little wider. I think he was wanting to see how far this would go. Well I was not shy.

"You certainly qualify as a tall, handsome stranger," I agreed. "Which is a shame as that fantasy will have to be abandoned as I wish to know you better."

"That so?" He asked and I could hear obvious flirtation in his voice. "Perhaps not all fantasies have to be carried out by letter."

"Of course not, there would be no fun otherwise," Vaan grumbled and regained consciousness, ending our flirting. Sighing, I changed the topic of conversation, looking at the boy. "Good sleep there Vaan?" I asked him as he stood up.

"Where are we?" He asked, still regaining his bearings.

"In prison, where else?" Balthier answered calmly. "More a dungeon but it's really all the same," There was a scream from afar that startled Vaan and he jumped again when he bumped into the dead Bangaa. "Relax, it's just a corpse. Jump at every little thing and you'll wear yourself out."

"Where's Fran?" He asked, looking about the dungeon.

"She's off trying to find us a way out," Balthier replied, stretching his arms. "It's not even a proper dungeon, they've just sealed off the bottom level of the fortress." Vaan was heading out to the door, probably to have a wander about. Another scream was heard.

"I'd stay here if I were you," I told him, not even looking at the boy.

"I would heed her, Vaan. Remember what curiosity killed," Balthier added. "We've got very little water, so I would save your strength if I were you," Ignoring both of us Vaan went off on his own. Balthier shook his head and sat back down. "Not the wisest of ideas I've seen. The boy looks like trouble follows him like a puppy."

"I've only known him a short while but I can see that as well," I agreed. "What will happen if he gets into trouble."

"It's not a matter of 'if', more a matter on 'when'," Balthier corrected as he stood up and handed me the water. "I did tell his girl I would bring him back. Best to do that in one piece. Let's be off then." Nodding I rose to my feet and followed the Sky Pirate through the prisons. We could hear screaming and the noises of someone being bludgeoned. Why do I have the feeling it is Vaan?

We arrived back at the arena where the entrance was to find Seeqs dragging Vaan into the arena itself. We had heard warning from older prisoners about the dungeon masters and how we should not get involved in their business. Clearly Vaan was ignoring good advice today.

"Wait here for Fran," Balthier ordered quickly before walking in to stop the Seeqs from killing Vaan. Not long after he jumped in I saw another person jump into the pit. A skinny girl with long, blonde hair. Her light brown shorts and olive top were sandy and worn out. I did not get a good look at her as she moved quickly.

I noticed Fran joining me in waiting silently for the fight to finish. She must have found a way out, hopefully. The fight itself did not take long. The other prisoners started to gather around the pit as Fran and I walked around to one of the gates leading inside as the gates opened, leading Imperials in. I did not want to know what they were here for, so long as we were not noticed. Once Balthier noticed us he kept close to the wall and approached us.


	13. Making An Escape

Making An Escape

"Through the Oubliette there is a way out," The Viera explained in a hushed tone to the man. Her eyes drifted to the ground as she started the bad news. "Only..."

"Only you sense the Mist," The man finished. Mist? What is that? He crouched down and crawled under the gate and I quickly followed, sliding under swiftly. "Then we'll need weapons."

"What did you call me?" A soldier yelled, causing us all to press ourselves closer to the wall. "Say that again!"

"What? You couldn't hear?" A raspy voice snarled back. "I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools! " Such a healthy relationship they have. "If you've the Sky Pirate in your hands then where is he?"

"You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan?" The soldier challenged with a tone of superiority. The woman in the group and the man and Viera all seemed to recognise the name. "By your own words, it was the Imperial Army who caught your Sky Pirate. We've done your job for you!" Oh right for the low blows. "We don't require the assistance of filthy Head Hunters! The Empire will restore order here!"

"Eh? What's that you saw now?" The Ba'Gamnan character snorted back. "Maybe I'll whet my blade on you before I kill Balthier!" I heard clinks of armour and swords being drawn. Maybe we can escape during the fights?

"That's enough Ba'Gamnan!" A voice echoed through the room that caused everyone to be still. More clinks were heard and I think the soldiers withdrew their blades. The Viera looked up, her lips curling to a frown as the figure came into view.

"A Judge," Was her simple statement. Again the man and woman both frowned.

"Judge?" The younger boy asked.

"The self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia. They're the Elite Guard of House Solidor which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial Army," The man explained bluntly, a bitter taste in his mouth. "If you ask me, they're more executioners than Judges. Not a friendly lot at any rate. Now what are they doing here?" I looked at the group then back up to the group above us. Anyone wearing armour like that screams evil. I don't think the bad guys go for subtly any more. That Ba'Gamnan character just looked like a nasty piece of work.

The Head Hunter group stormed off bellowing at one another after the Judge left with the Imperial soldiers. We remained still for a small time until the area was clear.

"Time for the hare to follow the fox," The man smirked in thought. The boy stood confused at the idea. He seemed really clueless. Reminded me of Tidus actually.

"The Magics binding the Oubliette are quite strong," The Viera stated. "Too strong even for my talents."

"That's why we get them to open it for us," The man finished.

"How is going deeper into this place-"

"What's wrong? You don't trust her?" The man snapped with a defensive tone. "Viera's noses are sharp. If she says there's a way out, there's a way out."

"Then let's not hang about any longer then," I announced, ready to leave with this four. The man, well I wasn't sure if he liked my assertiveness or was annoyed at me coming along.

"Isn't it rude to invite yourself along?" He quipped, a smirk on his face.

"Talking about a way out? Would anyone in their right mind sit back on their ass and let freedom walk away?" I rose an eyebrow at him to see what he would throw back.

"We're wasting time," The woman frowned, starting to walk ahead. Deciding not to waste time we followed her. We kept out of the way of those Head Hunters, keeping our distance with the Judge and his group. The place was pretty dark but the noise of armour guided us until the Viera stopped, looking into a side room.

"Look," We all stopped and looked inside the room. Filled with weapons, armour, loads of items and bags.

"Ah the prison repository of wrested relics and raiments," The man announced gladly, walking into the room.

"So our stuff's in here?" The boy asked.

"That's what I said," The man replied, picking up a gun and a pouch of bullets. The woman and Viera took bows and arrows, the woman taking an additional dagger. The boy took a sword. Noticing my lack of searching the man rose an eyebrow. "Nothing but the clothes on your back?"

"Pretty much," I answered. "I've gotten by with fist fighting." The woman handed me her dagger. Something to defend myself with but I don't fight with daggers, I fight with spears and poles. Guns too, I'd be better off with that gun than this silly blade. I mean it would probably just be the same as a shotgun, only it would take longer to load, maybe.

"Hey what's your name?" The boy asked me as I studied the blade given to me. I'm sure it would be similar to all the times people brought out knives in bar brawls.

"Grace Buffay," I answered. "This really isn't the best time for introductions though. We're wasting time."

"Balthier, Fran, Reina and Vaan," The man said, pointing to himself, the Viera, the woman and the boy in order of introductions. "Now let's be on our way."

We rushed down the hall to follow the Judge to the Oubliette. As Balthier had said, there were more turnkeys than cutpurses down here. Seriously the amount of guards was stupid; this Empire have more soldiers than they can use. Thankfully we got away unnoticed and headed down to the Oubliette, which was just a specialised prison cell for the special prisoners. In this case, an emaciated man with blonde hair similar to my hair colour. He was quite far away so I didn't really get a good look at him. The hanging cage he was in reminded me of the ones in Bevelle. Only these ones were more cruel, primitive and seemed more like devices for torture. How long had that man been hanging there? What had he done to deserve that? The judge removed his helmet, revealing short, blonde hair like the man in the cage's. Obviously cleaner and the like but you know.

"You have grown very thin, Basch," Vaan growled beside me and Reina narrowed her eyes. Fran and Balthier's faces remained stoic. The room echoed faintly but the man spoke quietly, I couldn't hear what he was saying.I wonder how Lysander and Christie are...

"_Just don't let go, right? We get put on a different world we get put on it together!" _Lysander had shouted over the whistling noise and bright colours of worlds spinning past us at sickening speeds. I was gripping to him tightly. He had a point. If we stick together then at least we've got someone to watch our backs. I don't really know what happened. I remember a loud crack, like someone had hit a window with a stone.

"_Shit, I'm losing you!" _I realised that the realities were breaking apart. There were different worlds that we could fall into and we were falling in different directions. The worlds were separating and pulling us apart. Then everything was quiet and black. Then I was in the desert.

No doubt Christie was still on Spira. To this day I still don't understand why Angel didn't take her home with us. It was her right as much as it was ours. I never really did forgive Angel for it and I don't think I'll ever know why. I hope Christie's okay though.

The Judge and his group left after a while. Obviously the prisoner didn't give up any information. We remained still for a few moments until Fran and Balthier got up, heading towards the prisoner. I looked to the door, hoping the guards hadn't noticed us.

"Who's there?" The prisoner asked, speaking gruffly. It sounded like he hadn't used his voice in a long time. His question was ignored by us. Balthier and Fran were too busy looking for a way out and Reina and Vaan, well they were just ignoring him. I looked up at him, trying to examine his face. He had a scar on his forehead and his blue eyes were dulled over.

"This the place?" Balthier asked Fran.

"The Mist is flowing through this room. It must be going somewhere," Fran explained as Balthier started to study the control panel, lightly touching it as he did so to avoid activating anything that could attract the guards and the Judge.

"You! You're no Imperials," The man realised. "Please you must get me out-"

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead," Balthier interjected bluntly, not even looking at the man. "Especially when they happen to be King-slayers."

"I did not kill him," The prisoner defended. He's accused of killing a King? Then why is he just being held here unless they were giving him a fate worse than death?

"Is that so?" Balthier asked, his voice filling with sarcasm. "Glad to hear it." Seeing Balthier as unconvinced the prisoner looked at Vaan. Reina walked over to help Balthier and Fran with the controls.

"Please, get me out. For the sake of Dalmasca," I could barely get a hold of Vaan. I got his vest but he moved to quickly and jumped up onto the cage.

"Dalmasca! What do you care about Dalmasca?" Vaan yelled loudly. "Everything that's happened is because of you! Everyone that's died! Every single one!"

"Vaan do you want to get us killed?" I hissed.

"You killed my brother!" Vaan shouted, ignoring me.

"Quiet. The guards will hear," Balthier reprimanded, looking frustrated at the boy. As if on cue we heard the clinking of armour.

"Bit late on that front," Reina remarked.

"I'm dropping it," Fran announced, slamming a lever down. Noticing the chains loosening our reaction was to jump and hold on to the cage. The drop was long and the crash was fucking sore. At least I was only dazed and not unconscious but I landed on my hands and now my wrists were really damn sore.


	14. Out of the Frying Pan

Out of the Frying Pan

"Anyone have a Potion or something?" I said without thinking. At least I knew they used Potions as first aid like in Spira. There were so many prisoners who begged for a Potion because they were so badly injured. Obviously no one was granted that request. Reina went through one of her pouches and handed me a small vial. I waited until my hands weren't as shaky before downing the liquid. I always remember the Potions from Spira being bitter. These ones weren't so different but they had a bit of a sharpness added to it.

While I was finishing the Potion I heard Vann yelling and running straight for the prisoner. Out of instinct I went to stop him but Balthier got to it before me, pulling Vaan back and making him fall on his ass.

"Spare us your quiddities," He frowned sternly, crossing his arms are the boy.

"Yeah but- but he's a-"

"A traitor, I know. Stay here and fight if you want," Balthier turned his head to the prisoner. "If you can walk, let's go."

"You're taking him with us?" Vann exclaimed, outraged by the suggestion.

"We could use another sword arm," Was Balthier's reasoning.

"And you have it," The prisoner agreed, getting to his feet. Vaan growled and stormed off, pushing past Reina.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Vaan!" She shouted after him before following to make sure he didn't run into something nasty down here. I nodded to Fran and Balthier to say that I would help the prisoner. As they turned to catch up with Vaan and Reina I walked to the prisoner and offered him my hand. He rose to his feet by himself though.

"Your kindness is appreciated," He said in regards to my gesture after a moment. "It is found in the surprising places." I smiled at his compliment but in the back of my head there was the small possibility of him being a King-slayer. Then again, in Spira...

"Are you sure you don't need help?" I asked, taking my mind off the thoughts. "You look like you haven't been moving in a long time."

"You needn't worry, I am more than capable of travelling with you and your companions," He replied steadily. I believed him because he wasn't swaying or anything but he looked a little fragile. "I am a Knight, I am used to such extreme conditions."

"This better not be some sort of protection of your masculinity," I spoke out loud before I could grab my tongue. "Sorry, I just know a lot of guys like that."

"I assure you it's nothing of the sort," We started walking to catch up with the others. Surprisingly they weren't far, standing at a fuse box. From the looks of it the fuse had blown and was in need of another. Reina had went downstairs to search for anything that might be of use and had returned with a tube fuse, saying she got it off a merchant that was stuck down here, looking for things to sell. Made me wonder if the place was sealed off, how did he get down here in the first place? Didn't really matter much considering it was getting us out of here.

* * *

><p>At least it wasn't as dark when we put on the lights and opened the gates but that all changed when we encountered a strange, spider-like creature that rushed to a sparking conduit. Reina seemed really intrigued by it.<p>

"Is that a Mimic?" A Mimic? The ones from Spira hid in chests and were glowing orbs. Never came across one myself but the amount of stories involving them when I was on Besaid gave me enough knowledge about them.

"What's that?" Vaan asked.

"They conceal themselves as a number of things and strike when you're least wary," Balthier explained. "They have a fondness for energy, so I'm told."

"Yeah, they find sources of energy and protect the source from other Mimics and passers by," Reina explains. "However their main diet is Humes, as they conceal themselves as coffers for treasures. Base greed is the downfall."

"So what do we do then?" I asked.

"We kill it before it absorbs the energy," Was her answer. "The energy stored in their bodies should return to the conduit. Sounds ridiculous but the theory has been proven. I'm not fond of learning what creeps around here in the dark." She aimed her bow and shot it dead on, distracting it from the conduit. As it was surprised it didn't take long to kill and the burst of electricity from it's corpse was fed into the conduits again.

"Interesting how you knew that," Balthier commented as we set out again. "Where did you learn about Mimics?"

"My father and grandfather were scholars," She explained. "They researched the beasts and gathered bestiaries written over the centuries to update and modify the research. They studied the beasts, their habitats, biology for medicinal benefits, diet, all of that. I've been reading the books my father has since I was little."

"So will there be more Mimics down here?" I pondered curiously. In the dim light I could see Reina frowning in thought.

"That was an adolescent Mimic, scrounging around for any energy it could find," She explained. "And wherever there are children the mother is not far away." Well fuck me. Why do I have the sneaking feeling that we'll get the privilege of meeting the mother? Maybe I should even grab the next broken pole I see because this mother won't play nice since we'll be killing her children.

Now that I look about this place with the lack of light and claustrophobic nature it reminds me of the Via Purifico. Honestly it feels a lifetime ago I made that journey. A lifetime ago. Wow . It was only two years ago as well, how can it seem like ancient history?


	15. Understanding the Truth

Understanding the Truth

"The Mist seethes," Fran spoke aloud as we took a break in a secure area in the passages. We had gotten fairly far along but we had no idea where the exit was and the deeper we travelled and the more Mimics we came across, the likelihood of meeting the mother was increasing. The increase of Mist Fran had noticed must have meant serious trouble.

"It reeks. Something's close," Balthier remarked to his partner before glancing at me. "What do you say? Could be the mother."

"I'd like to lie and say no but I think you are right," I frowned in reply. "The mother must be close so we're better to regain our strength now before moving out and stay on high alert in case Mimics attempt to ambush us." Basch was getting used to a sword taken from a dead man and if it benefited us then that was what mattered. Grace was not good with a dagger, in fact her skill with it was absurd. She had loosened a bar from from rusted railing and that served her far better than my dagger did.

"How are you feeling, Basch?" Grace asked after he stopped practising his swordplay. He looked at the woman, who was sitting down next to the wall. She looked away for a moment only to see Vaan's bitter expression. She looked as though she was thinking intensely when she noticed Vaan's face.

"I am well, thank you," The fallen Captain answered. Standing Grace held the rusting pole firmly and tried to look further down the darkened tunnel. There may be a chance there will be more Mimics and the mother.

"Then we should keep going. If we can follow the rails or the lights then there must be an exit," She stated.

"How can you be okay with him?" Vaan suddenly burst out in anger, moving towards the woman. "He's a traitor and you don't even care! Do you know what he did?"

"He supposedly killed a King," Grace answered, emphasising her speculation. "I've seen people get used as scapegoats before, why should this be any different?" Before Vaan, or anyone, could respond she went on. "Did you see him do it?"

"I know he did it," Vaan was getting angry now.

"I'll ask again: Did you see him do it?" Grace's eyes were firm as she asked her question. I was not sure if she was right but she seemed firm in her belief that Basch was not a murderer.

"No but my brother did!" Vaan argued. Grace's eyes turned to look at Basch, who seemed to know who Vaan meant, as though he had been wondering if Vaan was familiar face and had just now realised who he was.

"Is he right?" She asked. I think she did not want it to be true but she could not deny the truth. It made me wonder: how did she not know? Had she been living under a rock the past few years?

"Reks," Basch spoke the name with guilt in his voice. I glanced at Vaan, who's anger was still apparent on his face. "He said he had a brother two years younger. I see. He meant you," He paused for a moment, not helping Vaan's anger. "Your brother. What became-"

"He dead," Was the reply, sharp like a wolf's bite. Basch's eyes, when I looked at them, seemed sympathetic and hurt, as though he did not know of Reks' fate.

"I'm sorry," His voice seemed sincere. Vaan was not impressed by the apology, he appeared to be insulted.

"It was you who killed him!" Grace looked like she was about to jump in but a look from Balthier stopped her and made her acknowledge it was not her place to say anything.

"I give you my word: That was not the way of it," What? Is that the truth?

"Then what really happened when you reached the King?" Balthier inquired.

"We were surrounded by Imperials when we arrived," Basch began. "It was an ambush. The King was dead before we had even arrived," He sat himself down, recounting his memories. I was not sure if he was lying but this could be the truth. "They had planned to use a body double and blame me for slaying the King. My twin brother took my place and left no witnesses, apart from your brother, Reks." There was a thick pause, heavier than the Mist.

"A twin brother? Fancy that," Balthier mused. I could see Grace thinking deeply, looking at Basch while she was making up her mind.

"To be fair fact is stranger than fiction," She concluded.

"And he did look like you," Balthier agreed.

"I don't believe you," Vaan sneered.

"Of course not," Basch said. "It was my fault that Reks was there... I am sorry."

"My brother... he trusted you," I noticed the exasperation on Balthier's face as Vaan kept up his anger. The man did not seemed to have a lot of patience. "He trusted you and he lost everything. How can I believe you?"

"Not me then," Basch countered calmly, trying to get through to the boy. "Beleieve in your brother. He was a fine soldier who fought to protect his homeland," A pause before Basch decided otherwise. "No. Surely he fought to protect his brother."

"You don't know anything!" Vaan yelled, his voice echoing down the passage.

"Believe what you want to, whatever it takes to make you happy," Baltheir stepped in, wanting this to end. He turned and continued on the way we believe the exit to be. "What's done is done." It was then silently decided that we were going to continue on our way, Balthier and Fran leading us through caverns now.

* * *

><p>"What is <em>that<em>?" Grace gaped as entered a large, round room where slimy liquid was pouring from the ceiling. Amongst the slime was eggs, some that were hatching into Mimics. Towering above us was the Queen Mimic, electricity sparking out of her violently as she sensed a presence that was not one of her children.

"That would be the mother," I answered, aiming my bow at the mother's abdomen to shock it and distract it from laying more eggs. The fact that the slime would hinder our movement was not good, but we had to attack the abdomen to damage it. Grace charged straight in, getting right underneath the Queen and rammed the bar into the abdomen. Basch and Vaan followed after her while Balthier, Fran and I stayed back and used long range weapons and making sure the baby Mimics did not start attacking the others.

Fran cast a Blizzard spell that made the Mimic Queen screech and start releasing large amounts of electricity which made the younger Mimics grow in number, heading for the threat attacking their Queen. Grace dodged them and the lightning, slamming the bar into the Queen's leg, knocking her off balance and having her hit the wall and cause a chain reaction, sparking off wildly and shaking the room, making it collapse around us. The Mimics were not about to let us go and Grace noticed the exit about to cave in.

"Come on! Cut the ones that matter and run!" She ordered, heading off to the exit. I ducked under the falling stone and followed her towards the exit. We did not stop running until the shaking and the rumbling stopped and it became silent. I noticed an orangey light ahead of us. It was sunset.


	16. Returning Home

Returning Home

The sun was fairly low down in the sky when we managed to get out of the tunnel. The desert winds were picking up every so often, sending a chill through the air. It would be even colder as the sun got lower and the night arrived.

Grace was stretching and looking at her surroundings, happy to have escaped from the Nalbina Dungeons. Basch seemed to be savouring the moment as well. Two years of imprisonment and darkness had made him almost forget what Dalmasca was like. I was only glad to be in familiar territory once again.

"Where are we?" Vaan asked, looking at the vast sands.

"The Estersands, by the look of it," Balthier answered. He seemed to be very familiar with the lands. I would be surprised if he was not as a Sky Pirate would have to know the world. "Let's back to Rabanastre before we freeze. By your leave, Captain." Basch seemed glad that someone believed him. If that was the case then maybe he was telling the truth about what happened two years ago.

"Yes, the hour of my is already over late," He agreed. I looked to the East, seeing smoke rising into the sky. "The people may hate me. But that does not free me of my charge." As the group started to head out I followed but made my suggestions known.

"We should head to the village by the Nebra River for the night," I voiced, getting everyone's attention. "It is closer than either the Outpost or Rabanastre herself. We are ill prepared for travelling the deserts at the moment."

"But Penelo's going to be worried about us," Vaan said. "We need to tell her we're okay."

"Some of the Estersand's beasts are more vicious at night as it is when they hunt," I reasoned. "If we go to the village tonight and head out early in the morning we should arrive back in Rabanastre just after the sun's passed its highest point." The group paused in silent contemplation, glancing at one another for quiet opinions. Basch, obviously, was wanting to return to Rabanastre to complete his duty, Vaan also wanted to return to tell his friends he was okay, Balthier and Fran were probably just wanting to return to their Sky Pirating and Grace... well she did not seem to bother either way. She seemed to just be going through the motions.

"You seem to know the deserts well," Fran spoke, staring directly at me. "Your profession requires you to be so."

"My home is the village I am speaking of," I added. Balthier hummed in thought before making the decision.

"It won't hurt to heed advice," He gave Vaan a glance but the boy did not understand immediately. "Lead on, Reina." I nodded, taking the group to my home. I only hoped my parents would be pleased at my return and not angry at my arrest.

"Where do you hail from?" Basch asked Grace as we walked through the desert. I kept my eye on the smoke rising up, using it as our guide. I could return home easily in the dark but I wanted to return before nightfall.

"Nowhere near here," Was her, rather vague, response. I did not register how vague she was being, I had merely pinned it at her trying to be mysterious.

"Forgive me, I had thought you were from the Republic of Landis," Basch continued. "I had hoped to hear news of my homeland."

"What happened to it?" Grace was sympathetic and curious, trying not to hit a raw nerve in her prying.

"How long were you in Nalbina, dare I ask?" Balthier stepped into the conversation with curiosity. "I thought everyone knew of the Empire's conquests."

"I'm not from here," Was the reply.

"Then where are you from, exactly?"

"My mother's uterus," Grace answered bluntly and with a slight anger. "Let's just drop it, then." Silence fell upon the group that was tense and heavy. I picked up the pace to reach my home quicker before something worse happened.

* * *

><p>"Reina, where have you been?" Tchigri exclaimed as we entered the village. The Elder, Esther, was nearby and approached us, telling the boy to return home and sleep. It was dark when we arrived and the adults were getting ready for watch. Esther gave me one of her best frowns of disapproval. I knew that the village was not ignorant of my arrest.<p>

"What were you thinking young lady?" She scolded. I tried my best to keep a straight face in front of the others but this was embarrassing. "Stealing from the Palace? I thought you had been raised better than this!" I did not get a word in, she was furious. "Your parents have been worried about you, worried out of their minds! These games you play are far too dangerous!"

"Are my parents awake?" I asked. "And can you see to it that my guests are given food and accommodation for the night?" Esther sighed and I took the opportunity to slip away to my own home, creeping in quietly and seeing my mother cleaning away dinner. It was my mother who noticed me first.

"Oh Reina, Reina where have you been we were so worried!" My mother exclaimed, pulling me into a hug filled with relief. My mother always spoke fast especially when she was happy. "There have been rumours of you being arrested and sent to Nalbina! Is that why you were gone for so long? I prayed the Consul's appearance had held you up in Rabanastre!"

"Rosa, let the child breathe," My father stepped in, putting his hand on my mother's shoulder. I could see in his eyes he wished to speak with me on the matter. "Reina and I will speak outside," My mother nodded and went back to clearing the tables. My father and I stepped outside, walking to the banks of the Nebra. My father was not one to shout; he was a calm man, wise and firm. "And where were you, Reina?"

"The rumours were not lies, father," I admitted, not looking at him. I felt like a child again. "I was taken to Nalbina for trying to steal from the Palace's treasury," He looked at me disapprovingly. "Father I'm sorry."

"What possessed you to do such a thing?" He asked. "You are twenty years of age now. I expect you to know better."

"I wanted to get enough Gil to return to Rozarria," I told him.

"In the midst of war brewing? Are you mad Reina?" He responded. "We will return to Rozarria one day but for now we stay in Dalmasca," I looked out to the river and he sighed. "Your heart is in the correct place, Reina, but we are in no position to return home. It took us a long time to get used to not living as nobles. You were young and adjusted quickly. The life your mother and I had is nought but a fairy tale you wish to be real," I looked down, just anywhere but my father's face. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Rozarria can wait. What you must focus on is the present and learn from the past."

"Yes father," I nodded. There was a silence in the air between us. The faint talk of my group was not far behind.

"Friends from your adventures?" He smirked. My father and I were alike. As a scholar he travelled frequently and I got that spirit from him.

"I plan to go to Rabanastre with them at dawn," I explained. "I do not know what will happen then."

"The Fates will give you direction, Reina," My father said. I just gave a nod. "Make sure your friends are comfortable before retiring. And say goodbye before you depart, otherwise you'll never hear the end of it from your mother."

"I will. Goodnight father," I nodded again before walking over to the central fire in the village where everyone was sitting, having a small meal. "Has everything been arranged?"

"Indeed it has," Balthier answered. "We shall head out in the morning."

"Was that your dad?" Grace asked.

"Yes, his name is Alonso," I nodded, feeling slightly dizzy from all the nodding in such a short space of time. "No doubt you'll meet him personally tomorrow before we set out. Anyway I am going to retire for the night. I hope you all sleep well."


	17. Unfamiliar Grounds

Unfamiliar Grounds

As Reina had said, we had arrived in Rabanastre just after noon. It was really hot and a lot of people were standing in the shade. It felt like a really hot summer back at home, like the ones that literally melt people if they stand out in the sun for more than five minutes. Still it was good to reach a city, maybe now I could figure out my next move.

"I thank you," Basch said to us all once we were nearing the gates.

"I'd avoid crowds if I were you," Balthier advised. "In this town you're still a traitor you know."

"The Resistance will surely find me soon," Was the Captain's response and then he turned to Vaan. "Fate will we meet again I would pay my respects to your brother." He headed towards the gates as the soldiers announced they were opening. I was going to start heading as well but was called back.

"What do you plan on doing?" Balthier again. I'm not sure if it was just endless curiosity or nosiness with him.

"New clothes and a bath," Was my answer. Balthier smirked.

"You have your priorities set out."

"Yeah," I nodded. "If I see, I see you," I turned and jogged towards the gates just as they fully opened. I got a few looks from people but I think they just assumed I had been in the desert for days and days. I took a quick look around, not entirely sure where anything was. Maybe I should just follow Basch and join this Resistance? "First thing's first. New clothes... and I need a weapon... and money," I sighed, realising I had no Gil on me. This is going to be hard. Right, follow Basch.

I just kept my distance for a little while and kept him in sight. Had a feeling he knew I was following him but he was good at acting normal. Right Grace just act casual the worst thing you could do is start making a scene. This city was so damn busy though.

Basch is gone now.

"Dammit!" I huffed to myself. Lost in this stupid city with no clue where I am or where anything is.

"Lost?" The man who asked the question paused when I turned to look at him. He squinted his eyes as though he recognised me, like we were supposed to know each other. I have never met this man in my life. He gave a broad smile and leant against his cane. "Come with me, I could use someone of your skill for the moment." Without letting me speak he started to walk away, confident that I would follow. Oddly, he was right.

The man was tall, blonde and had bright green eyes. He hobbled along with a limp, his cane supporting him. He was certain of me following him. He took me to a place called "Rook's Tailor". The woman at the counter briskly walked to the blonde man, handing him a note that he read briefly, nodding to her and she returned to her place behind the counter.

The shop itself was busy, people searching through the cloth and dresses and trousers and hats. It looked like more high end clothes but some parts looked more for battle, such as the robes and leather coats, while some were more basic. There were many different fabrics strewn about the place. The blonde kept me in sight and I just passed through the groups of people.

"In the desert for long?" He asked, getting a set of keys from his pocket and opening a door in the back of the shop.

"Longer than you think," I told him. He took me up to what looked like a home. It was small, only for one person really.

"Bath's over there," He pointed to a basin filled with water. "Come back downstairs once you are clean and I bring you new garments. Wouldn't want someone as pretty as you to be running around in that. It's not flattering at all."

"Thanks," I frowned at him as he left the room. I bathed quickly, trying to not think about how weird the man was being. It was still like he knew me. I had no clue who he was though.

I felt so much better after the bath though. I actually felt clean. I went back to the shop to see that it hadn't got any less busy. I think there were more people actually. Noticing the man was talking to one of his assistants I just looked about the different clothes.

"Should we not just send the deliveries now?" The assistant asked. I had wandered a bit closer to listen in. "They will be expecting it very soon and we cannot keep them waiting."

"We needn't worry, I have everything under control," Was his answer. His eyes drifted to the window where he saw some soldiers walking past. "Yes, we need not worry," His head turned and he caught me out of the corner of his eye. "Ah! There you are. See anything you like?"

"Not yet," I shrugged.

"Well what do you need?" He asked.

"Something practical, I'll be going out in the desert a lot," I shrugged again. The man grinned, as though he knew exactly what to do.

"I have just the thing, excuse me a moment," He darted off momentarily and gestured for me to come over to a wooden stall. He handed me some clothes and I went inside to change.

It kind of reminded me of a cross between a traveller outfit and my old bely dancing costume. The skirt was a deep magenta colour and felt very light, gold sandals that strapped up to my calves, a sunset orange top with short sleeves that had the shoulders cut out and showed my stomach. I sort of just looked at it for a while.

"What do you think?" He asked me. I said practical and...

"Won't the skirt be restrictive?" I sighed, holding it to show my point. Although in all fairness my clothes from Spira weren't very practical, even if my heels were like dance shoes and didn't really hurt.

"It's a very loose skirt," Was his answer to it. "It won't be restrictive in fights or be a problem in any other way," He pointed to a pair of deep brown, really short shorts. "If you really see it as a problem, you can wear those underneath," I took the shorts and put them on underneath the skirt as a 'just in case'. "Now as for payment, I noticed you have no money at all."

"So did you just do this to laugh in my face and kick me out?" I asked, not impressed with what I thought he'd do.

"I would sooner drown myself than do that to a lady," He said, holding his heart in mock pain. "I would rather we strike a deal: You may have the clothes, free of charge, if you can do but two simple tasks for me. Nothing dangerous, just so I know if you are the one," The one? What the Hell was he talking about. "In the back, this way. Don't doddle."

I followed him to the back of the shop. He rummaged through a drawer before pulling out some scraps of metal and setting them down on the table. I looked at him then back at the scraps. I had seen these before.

"Is this... Machina?" I asked.

"Make something out of it," So this is what he wanted me to do. I hadn't done any Alchemy in a long time. I wonder if I could still do it...

I could! I made small bomb shells that I could use once I figure out what kinds of explosives we've got around Rabanastre. The guy seemed pretty happy with it and I put the shells in a pouch while he went to get a sword, sheathed and kept in good condition.

"This needs to go to a man who goes by the name of Old Dalan," The man explained. "He lives in Lowtown. This is of dire importance and _must _be delivered immediately."

"You found me lost, I've got no clue where this Lowtown is," I pointed out. He handed me a rolled up piece of parchment.

"A map from here to Old Dalan's," He said. I took the sword and map. "Well, you'd best be off. I have business to attend to elsewhere but I do hope we will see each other again."

"Who are you?" I asked. I just needed to know who this man was. He did have that air about him, the one that made me know he would stick around.

"Depends on who you are," Was the stupid and cryptic answer. Stop dancing around the issue. "Ah what does it matter? Lucifer Solomon, at your service. Now shouldn't you be getting that sword delivered?" I nodded and headed out of the shop, looking at the map to find my way to this Old Dalan guy.


	18. Bigger Problems

Bigger Problems

"I'm looking an Old Dalan," I was brought into a really small house that was the place I needed to be. Oddly enough I was met with a familiar face. "Vaan what are you here for?"

"Ah, just the thing I was needing," An old man, who I just assumed to be Old Dalan, smiled. Vaan seemed to recognise the blade I was holding.

"That's a Sword of the Old Order!" He pointed out. I only gave a shrug, not really knowing what this Old Order was.

"I was only told to bring it here to Old Dalan," I explained. The old man gave a hearty laugh after I had spoken.

"Your timing is very well placed, child," He told me. "I was just about to Vaan a favour. You see, that sword does not belong here. Merely an interval before it reaches its proper place. Take it to a man named Azelas. Speak my name when you arrive and that should be enough to get you in. You must deliver the sword to him personally." Really? I just got out of jail I don't need this shit.

"Well Vaan, it's your favour," I handed him the sword quickly. "I just got out of that prison. I'm done with fetch quests." I got out of Lowtown as fast as I could, heading up to the streets and walking around for some air. That Lowtown was claustrophobic.

I put my hand over the pouch of Machina shells. I had always had the scraps of Machina ever since I had taken them from Lysander the night we met. I took them from his coat pocket to stop any suspicions from Yevon. I was kind of an ass to him when I seen him again. I kind of blame shock. I mean I really didn't expect to see him again at all. Not on Earth, in that situation, didn't really see it coming. I didn't even get to see Christie that much. I hope they're both okay.

There was some music down the street where a crowd was gathering. It was musicians and dancers. They were trying to bring in some of the crowds to join in. I suppose it was a way to get by for these people. As I thought people don't really go for the whole participation thing. They did notice me and managed to pull me into it. Who am I to complain? I'm a dancer after all.

The dancers were happy that someone was joining in and were even more pleased it was someone who enjoyed it and could dance. I followed their lead in the dancing and showed off a little. It was mostly the belly dancing and the like. The crowds were cheering and enjoying the dancing, giving the dancers and musicians more Gil for their efforts. We got to dance a little longer before the dancers took a break and the crowds broke up. I did notice a pair of people as the crowds dispersed. Vaan and a cleaner looking Basch. You know he looked a lot better than he did when he was in the dungeons.

"Hey guys," I said, walking to them. Vaan seemed a little disappointed. "What's with you?"

"I thought Penelo was dancing," He said, sounding as disappointed as he looked. "She dances sometimes when she's not working for Migelo. I don't know where she is right now."

"Girlfriend?" I asked, going right to the point. He looked annoyed at my question.

"No! She's just a friend!" He defended. I put my hands up and left it at that.

"Okay sweetie," I said and went on to change the subject. "What about you? Where are you going?"

"We are looking for Balthier," Basch answered. "Do you know where we might find him?" I put my finger to my chin and thought quickly.

"Hmm... I don't know where he is, no," I pondered aloud. "But if I was him and I had just got out of a dungeon like Nalbina, I would either be hightailing it out of town or be getting a really strong drink."

"Then let us pray it is the latter," Basch nodded. I rolled with it and joined them on the walk to the Sandsea, a really popular bar. Looked like there was some strife going on upstairs. This looks like where we need to be. Reina, Balthier, Fran. Yeah, definitely where we need to be. We had just walked in on the middle of an argument.

"As I said, a misunderstanding," Balthier's voice was even but I did hear a strained frustration in there. He was talking to a Bangaa while Fran sat at the table with him and Reina stood by the Bangaa.

"Misunderstanding!" The Bangaa exclaimed, more frustrated than Balthier. "What I'm understanding is that they took Penelo because of you!" Reina looked like she wanted to step in but she was keeping tight lipped in the argument. She honestly just looked like she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What? Who took Penelo?" Vaan asked.

"Oh Vaan! They've taken Penelo!" The Bangaa explained, glaring at Balthier. "And there was a note-a note for this Balthier: Come to the Bhujerba Mines, it said."

"It's Ba'Gamnan," Fran stated. "He was at Nalbina."

"Wait why does Ba'Gamnan think Penelo is, in any way, affiliated with you?" Reina asked, unsure of how the pieces were meant to fit. To be honest, neither was I.

"I gave her my handkerchief to hold until I brought Vaan back," Balthier off-handedly explained to us. "Obviously Ba'Gamnan was in the area and has assumed our relationship is more than a one time meeting."

"It doesn't matter. If anything were to happen to that sweet child, why I've her parents memory to consider," The Bangaa spoke, getting frustrated and worried for this Penelo. "You're going to her aid and that's that! That is what you Sky Pirates do, isn't it?"

"I don't respond well to orders," Balthier's lips curled to a frown and his face stern. Yeah he didn't look like someone who would take orders. Bit like Lysander that way.

"Fine then I'll go!" Vaan finally said. "You at least have an Airship, don't you? Just take me there and I'll go get her!"

"And I will join you," Basch agreed. "I have some business to attend to there."

"And audience with the Marquis, by chance?" Balthier's face softened and he smirked. Basch didn't respond but Vaan did pull out a very interesting looking stone.

"Look if you take me to Bhujerba this is yours," Vaan's offer got a small laugh from Fran.

"The Gods are toying with us," She said. Balthier paused before rising out of his seat, once again deciding the course of action.

"Make yourselves ready, we leave soon," He told the men. His gaze went to Reina, who looked back at him. I think she was hoping he would offer her a place to join the group. "Any business in Bhujerba?"

"I'll take my chances," Was her answer, which Balthier seemed to like. Then he looked to me.

"And you?"

"I'm going. No doubt something fun will happen and I want to be there when it happens," I told him.

"Very well, when you are all prepared, we go to the Aerodome," I needed a weapon, luckily everyone else was wanting to upgrade their weaponry as well so at least I could follow them to the weapons shop.


	19. Leaving Rabanastre

Leaving Rabanastre

"Balthier does not seem like one to do favours," I said quietly to Fran as we both looked at arrows and bows. I needed to replace my bow and had picked up a Longbow. Simple and effective. My arrows were in good enough supply, having taken a good supply before I left my village.

"He's not," Fran stated in reply. "He feels responsible for what happened to Penelo. Once the deed is done we part ways, as previously planned." I just nodded in reply, taking my money and paying for the Longbow, trading in my old one at the same time. Vaan had gotten himself a new sword and Basch was already prepared it seemed. When I looked over to the spears and poles it seemed as though Balthier and Grace were trying to strike a deal. She had no weapon and had been weaponless since our escape. She was capable with her fists but there was no way she would get by unarmed. Especially if we were facing Ba'Gamnan. He was notorious in the rings of Hunters. Apparently he and his family started off as regular Hunters but they became ruthless and twisted, going for any bounty for the right price.

Grace was still refusing Balthier's offers, although I couldn't hear them or what they were discussing. I chose to wait outside with Basch and Vaan, who were already prepared to leave.

"What's taking them so long?" Vaan asked impatiently. It was understandable that he wanted to save Penelo and Balthier had said we would leave as soon as possible.

"Grace and Balthier are trying to strike a deal of some description," I explained. "Over a weapon, it seems. Grace appears to be without money," Oddly enough not long after saying that our Sky Pirates and Grace came out, Grace holding a spear. "Take up the offer then."

"Apparently this is courtesy of Solomon," Was her answer. I hadn't heard that name before but it must have been someone in connection to Grace. She had a weapon now so we were all ready to go to the Aerodome by the West Gate.

"Bhujerba is on the sky continent of Dorstonis," Balthier explained to Vaan as we walked. "Ba'Gamnan was referring to the Lhusu Mines there. If we are to save the girl, we start there. Are you ready?" He directed that question at all of us. Of course we all agreed we were ready to leave. "Are we all sure? We won't be seeing Rabanastre for some time now," We were all sure. He smirked and turned to Fran. "Looks like we've taken on more baggage than we bargained for. Let's be off then, shall we?"

Once we arrived in the Aerodome we followed the Sky Pirates to the hangars where owned Airships were stored. We soon reached the hangar area for Balthier and Fran's ship; Vaan and Grace seemed particularly awe struck. Balthier placed his hands on his hips and introduced us to the Airship.

"This is the Strahl."

She was a beautiful, well kept ship. The design was unique to any other Airship I had seen and looked custom designed by the owners. Well it was always good to stand out in the crowd, otherwise what good was it being a Sky Pirate?

"She Airship enough for you?" Balthier asked Vaan as the young boy rushed in to get a better look. Grace was just as excited as Vaan, I could see it in her eyes, but she was more controlled than he.

"The Strahl... you really are a Sky Pirate!"

"Well the Head Hunters seem to think so," Balthier remarked as he passed by Vaan, turning his attention to the Moogles working on the ship. "What's the good word? Is she ready?" Fran took us to the cockpit and Balthier arrived soon after, Vaan trailing behind him. "Fran, our course." The duo sat down in the pilot seats and prepared for flight.

"The shortest ways over Dorstonis," Was the plan.

"How flies Bhujerba?" Basch inquired. I sat down in the seat behind Fran and Grace sat down behind Balthier. Vaan was trying to look at the controls but a glance from Fran made sure he wouldn't touch anything.

"Oh she's free as can be, for now," Balthier informed him. "The Empire took notice when they announced the Princess' unfortunate suicide and your untimely execution."

"If it becomes known that I am alive, the Marquis will lose their favour," Basch was simply implying that we had to keep quiet about his presence. All of our presence really, we were all wanted now.

"I try to steer clear of such things," Balthier reassured us. The engines sounded and the ship was ready to take off. "Right, time to fly. And no wagging tongues or you're like to bite them off," No question as to who that was directed at. We took off quickly and headed straight for Bhujerba. It would be a few hours yet before we would arrive in the Skycity so we would need to be patient. "You may look around if you so desire. Bhujerba is but a glimmer in the horizon for now."

"When do you think we'll get there?" Grace asked.

"I'd wager early morning, given the flying conditions stay good," Balthier answered. Grace seemed satisfied and got up to explore the ship with Vaan, who was more than eager to look around. "There are rooms to rest, you'll know them when you see them." That seemed like a good idea. I rose from my seat and went off to find these beds to sleep for a few hours.

* * *

><p>I woke when it was dark. The skies were clear and if we were outside we would freeze but the heat from the engines seemed to pass through the entire ship. I decided to get up and look outside, trying to see if were close to Bhujerba. I said I would take my chances coming along but was that truly why I wished to join? I had no reason, I had met Penelo only once before. I had only entered this mess because I had chosen to go with Vaan to the palace.<p>

Everyone else appeared to be asleep but obviously one of the Pirates was piloting the ship. It happened to be Balthier, what luck. Before I could leave the cockpit he had noticed me.

"Ah, excellent, I am to accompanied as well," I was curious when he said that and decided to stay. "Grace was kind enough to keep Fran company during her piloting shift. I wouldn't dare keep the girl up to lend me the same courtesy," I sat down in the other pilot seat, it already been decided that I was staying. "So are you sure you're only here to, as you said, take your chances?"

"I am not sure," I answered, not looking at him.

"Well you chose poorly to take your chances with Ba'Gamnan," Balthier remarked. "Nasty one, probably sooner kill his own sibling than let me get away again."

"Fame can get you into more bother than it's worth," I remembered Balthier saying those words to me in Nalbina. It felt apt to reiterate them to the Pirate. He gave me a sly smirk as he piloted and I smirked back at him. He was a very handsome man, such a shame that he was far too busy piloting right now. "We near Bhujerba soon?"

"A few hours yet," He replied, still smirking. "Wise of you to alter the tone before it got too out of hand."

"Is the great Sky Pirate Balthier lacking self control?" I challenged. He chuckled at the words, as though he expected me to say them. He probably had an answer for every situation.

"I do believe you will lose it before I do."

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you wish it to be," Well then, Balthier, consider it a challenge. I remained in his company for the remainder of the flight. As expected we reach Bhujerba in the early morning. We had no time to rest as we had to enter the Lhusu Mines, find Penelo and rid ourselves of Ba'Gamnan and his crew.


	20. More Baggage

More Baggage

My conversations with Balthier had been, for lack of a better term, frustrating. I believe he was doing it on purpose ever since I proposed that he lacked self control. He had been proving me wrong in that respect but I was not one to give up so easily. However my curiosity had been heightened by our conversations before we had arrived in Bhujerba. Indeed I believed we was doing this intentionally.

The Aerodome was very busy that morning. We had bought food and eaten it quickly before setting out to the Lhusu Mines. No doubt Balthier and Fran were formulating a plan. They glanced at one another, pulling subtle facial expressions, their eyes speaking volumes. They must have been travelling together for the longest time to be able to understand each other's silence.

Grace, on the other hand, was more vocal and expressive. When talking to either Vaan of Basch I noticed how she gestured frequently with her arms, her eyes curious but not in a nosy manner. She was in no way a fool. Even in Nalbina she gave the impression that she had been waiting for an escape and appeared to be opportunistic, jumping at the chance to come with us to save a girl she had never met before. Why she was wanting to was beyond me, as she seemed to have no reason. Then again, I was taking the opportunity to increase my Mark total. Dalmasca was losing its charm to me; it had been my hunting ground for too long.

Balthier and Fran stopped suddenly in front of us. Good that they did as several Imperial soldiers were running through the Aerodome. Grace's eyes went on high alert and she stood straight. Basch also stiffened at the sight of the Imperials, possibly thinking that they had tracked him here.

"Easy," Balthier whispered quickly to the pair. I couldn't hear what the soldiers were saying but after a few minutes they had left the Aerodome. The Pirate glanced over to Basch. "You're a dead man. Don't forget it. And no names." The last remark was addressed to us all. Of course the last thing we needed was Imperials knowing we were here.

Once we were out of the Aerodome a strong breeze hit us. It was fairly windy weather in Bhujerba today. Grace headed to the edge of the bridge and peered over it curiously, grinning excitedly at the height we were at. I noticed a younger person looking over the bridge with her. They started talking for a short time before Balthier beckoned her over and she gave a swift nod, striding over in a heartbeat.

"The Lhusu Mines are not far from here," He explained to us. "Though I do hear there isn't much left there these days."

"You are on your way to the Mines?" Grace was the first to notice the young boy approach us, overhearing our talk. "Then please allow em to accompany you. I have an errand to attend to there." Why would a child need to go to the Mines?

"What manner of errand?" Basch questioned, saying what we were thinking. The boy gave a small smile at the question.

"What errand? I might ask the same of you," There was a pause after he spoke. So he was not telling if we were not telling, is that how it plays out?

"Right, come on then," Balthier decided. Grace furrowed her brow curiously at Balthier's choice to bring this boy along. The child did not seem to mind. "Do me a favour and stay where I can keep my eye on you. Should be less trouble that way."

"For us both," The boy answered. Wonder what he meant by that?

"What's your name?" Vaan asked. The boy seemed a bit startled by the question but he answered quickly.

"Oh I'm Lamont," He introduced.

"Well don't worry," Vaan said. "I don't know what's in that Mine, Lamont, but you're in good hands," He then looked at the fallen knight. "Right Basch." There was a thick silence at Vaan's words.

"Really?" Grace said harshly, making Vaan realise this mistake. Sighing she looked at the rest of the group. "I think we should be going to the Mines now. We're wasting time."

"A fine suggestion," Balthier nodded, taking the lead. Fran sauntered alongside him and Grace kept by Basch, chatting with him. Vaan and Lamont kept to themselves as did I.

* * *

><p>The Mines were eerily quiet when we arrived. It was rather unsettling as one would expect a mine such as this to be busier considering it was had some of the highest quality Magicite in Ivalice.<p>

"The Mines will no doubt be under Imperial guard," Basch stated as we neared the entrance.

"Actually no," Lamont remarked. "With but few exceptions, the Imperial Army is not permitted within Bhujerba," How would a child know that? "Shall we proceed?"

"In a moment, let us double check our stocks," Balthier answered. "We don't want to be caught up in unnecessary trouble now do we?" Grace proceeded to sit down and search through our inventory as she had been carrying our bag of supplies. I noticed her eyes glinting with interest at a few things inside the bag. However she noticed me looking at her, much to her disappointment. She then turned to Balthier and nodded.

"Seems like there's enough to go around," She called. "Even with our unexpected guest."

"What we could encounter is not exactly the nicest of creatures," Balthier told her. "You just make sure everyone is in fighting condition. They won't go easy on the wounded."

"That would be too nice of them," She answered, securely placing the bag of supplies around herself. I started to walk into the Lhusu Mines with the group as she held back behind us ever so slightly. What was in that bag that interested her so?


	21. The Lhusu Mines

The Lhusu Mines

I quickly grabbed the gunpowder from the supplies bag and put the pouch of it on my pouch next to the small Machina shells. Glad that no one had noticed my thieving I jogged back up to the group as we entered the Lhusu Mines. As I expected the place was very dark, only dimly lit by oil lamps in the tunnels. If lamps were lit someone was definitely down here. In fact we could her the clinking of armour getting closer and closer so her went behind a pillar and hid.

"You will forgive me for asking, but you are diverting the purest of Magicite," A muffled voice said. They must have been wearing a helmet.

"I assure you it reaches Lord Vayne most discreetly," Another man answered with a calm and even tone.

"You wear your saddle well," The first voice laughed.

"Be that as it may, I have no intentioned of being bridled, Your Honour," Your Honour? Was this some lord or something?

"Then you prefer the whip?" The voice asked, sounding more harsh now. "Stubbornness will not only see you broken, Your Excellency, but Bhujerba as well." The steps became fainter but Lamont was just about to walk out from cover when I pulled him back, hearing several dogs barking.

"Ambrose, come," That was a different voice from the other two. It was muffled like the first one. We waited for a couple of minutes before emerging and watching the group walk away.

"Halim Ondore IV, Marquis of Bhujerba," Lamont explained, recognising the man somehow. "The Marquis served as mediator during the negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender. It would appear he's somewhat... less neutral now." Less neutral? Who was he siding with?

"They say he's been helping the Resistance," Balthier mused. Ah right, so that answers that.

"They say many things," Lamont agreed.

"You're certainly well informed. Who did you say you were again?" Lamont's eyes seem to flash in panic as he avoided eye contact with Balthier.

"What difference does it make? We have to find Penelo!" Vaan interrupted quickly. Lamont seemed glad for the interruption and face Vaan as he went down into the Mines.

"And Penelo is your...?" He asked curiously. I wanted to say girlfriend the way Vaan worried about her. I don't care if he kept saying she wasn't I had a feeling about this.

"She's a friend. She was kidnapped and taken here," Vaan answered. Really? Not your girlfriend? Well I'll see what she thinks when I meet her. Maybe she'll just deny it like Vaan.

"So the Mines," I began, trying to get some information. The men we hid from mentioned Magicite and I was curious about what it was. "How long have they been around? Is Magicite all they offer here?" I was being very careful with my wording. It seemed as though the older members of our party were suspicious of my ignorance to this world.

"Common knowledge states that they do only offer Magicite," Balthier answered. "By the look of things it seems as though the paling protecting miners has fallen, preventing anything productive happening now," He gave a sideways glance. "Gain a few blows to the head while in Nalbina?"

"Would you believe me if I told the truth?" I returned. The group all looked at me as we walked. Awkward. Never had this problem in Spira. Then again I had the same problem as soon as I got home. "Fine, no beating around the bush: I'm a sort of vagrant, if you will. I lived in one realm for seventeen years before finding myself in a new realm, in which I travelled with two other people who had entered the realm through the same means as I had. I then returned to my home realm for two years and then I went back to the other realm, got into trouble, and wound up here roughly six months ago. As such I am trying to adjust, which is why I'm joining you guys no matter what and I'm not holding out on any hopes of returning to either of the realms I've been in previously. There." The group was quiet. They would have found out sooner or later anyway. I'm sure they'll fill Penelo in on the details when we find her.

"You expect us to believe something as ludicrous as that?" Reina asked, frowning.

"I'm not expecting you to believe anything," I answered frankly. "Believe or disbelieve it if you want but it's my story, it's the truth and I'm sticking to it. If you ask, I'll give the finer details but at the moment we're too busy rescuing someone to bother with my origins. How about we just get on with this?" It seemed to be mutual agreement that we continue onwards. I kept my hand on my pouch. I just had a feeling we would encounter something unpleasant.

* * *

><p>A previously empty bag we had was now filled with varying pieces of dead creatures that Reina cut up expertly and quickly. Why I had to carry the stuff was anyone's guess. Then again I was carrying everything else and I made sure everything was securely fastened on me and closed so it didn't bother me in a fight. I think they thought I could handle it at the moment as I wasn't really being hindered as much as I thought. I hope we take turns though.<p>

I noticed the Lhusu Mines were becoming more natural looking. The walls glittered subtly and prettily. This must have been the raw form of Magicite. It reminded me so much of the caverns in Mt. Gagazet the way they glowed and glittered. Lamont was ahead of us, looking at the strange rocks.

"This is what I came here to see," He explained. He came to see the Magicite? Why would it interest him? The answer came in the form of a small stone within a glass casing. The casing was blue and the stone glowed a pale green. The casing and the stone inside looked man-made. Looked like an imitation.

"What's that?" Vaan asked, pointing to Lamont's stone.

"It's Nethicite. Manufacted Nethicite," Was the answer.

"Nethicite?" Vaan questioned.

"Sounds ominous," I remarked, looking around the cavern.

"Unlike regular Magicite, Nethicite absorbs Magickal energy," Lamont educated the boy. "This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of Nethicite," A pause in the boy's speech. "All at the hands of the Draklor Laboratory..." He got up and went to inspect one of the walls of Magicite. "So this _is_ where they are getting the Magicite." What was this kid's interest in it? Balthier started to approach him.

"Errand all attended to, then?" His voice sounded lower than usual. Something had struck a nerve. I looked to Fran who merely stared at me for a moment before returning her gaze to Balthier.

"Thank you. I will repay you shortly," Lamont answered, not aware of the Pirate approaching him.

"No, you'll repay us now," The man demanded. "We have too much on our hands to goon holding yours," Lamont turned around, seeming slightly frightened. Balthier was acting quite intimidating at the moment. "So tell me where did you hear this fairy tale about Nethicite? And where did you get that sample you carry? What do you know about the Draklor Laboratories?" Lamont tried to get away but Balthier blocked his exit. "Tell me: who are you?" Now it was Vaan's turn to enter the scene, trying to get the Pirate to back off.

"Balthier!" Although something else was what got his attention.

"You kept us waiting Balthier!" Dammit. I hate when my bad feelings are right.


	22. The Escape

The Escape

"You slipped away from us in Nalbina, we missed you!" The green Bangaa sneered, activating a real nasty looking buzz saw on a stick. I wouldn't go near it in any case. "First the Judge, now this boy. The whole affair has the smell of money. I may have wet my beak a little." The four Bangaa were getting closer and closer to us, trying to corner us. I was trying to think of an escape for us. That blade's base seemed to be sparking an awful lot...

"Keep your snout in the trough where it belongs," Balthier insulted calmly, as though expecting this event. "This thinking ill-befits you, Ba'Gamnan."

"Balthier!" Ba'Gamnan snarled, getting closer. "Too long have I gone unpaid! I'll _carve_ my bounty out of that boy!"

"Where's Penelo?" Vaan stepped in. Brave move, kid. "We're taking her back!"

"The girl?" Ba'Gaman faced the boy. "Why keep the bait when you've landed the fish? We cut her loose on the way here and off she ran, crying like a babe!" Waste of time on our part then.

Lamont had a brilliant idea and tossed his Nethicite sample through the ringed blade, directly hitting Ba'Gamnan in the face. He darted off, grabbing the Nethicite. We took his cue and rushed off, Balthier pushing the Bangaa down to buy us time. Sadly for us he regained his composure quickly.

"After them!" He yelled and we instantly heard a stampede of Bangaa behind us. Well this was a good day for us then.

"We can't fight them all!" Balthier called as we were all running. "Fight who we must, leave the rest!"

"How about we just run?" Reina called back, looking over her shoulder and picking up speed. We were leaping down stairs and cutting corners to get away from the blood thirsty Bangaa behind us. No wonder they waited until we were deep in the caves to ambush us we might get lost or be really injured so we'd be easy pickings. Hmph, typical Bounty Hunter behaviour.

Lamont was miles ahead, running really fast. Vaan was behind him. The remainder of us were in a cluster not far behind Vaan, all of us running at the same pace. Although when I looked behind us I saw that the Bangaa were closing in on us. Balthier, as he ran, fired a shot at the Bangaa to hold them off. I knew we needed a full distraction, not just a shot or two. At the bridge I made my choice.

"Hey Reina! Catch!" I called, tossing the supplies and loot to the Huntress. She caught them before realising that I was slowing down.

"They'll kill you!" She yelled. I dug my spear the ground and spun around to face the opposition who were advancing. I turned my head to the woman who had stopped.

"Just go! Go! I'll catch up!" I ordered. The Bangaa, as planned, were slowing down. Good. They were willing to trap us and I think they believed that the others would come back for me. I had a feeling they wouldn't. Not in a bad way I was saving their hides. Still as they came closer they all laughed at me, thinking me the fool.

"You'll never take us all, girl," Ba'Gamnan laughed. They were starting to circle me. I wouldn't be surprised if they had the intent to kill. "You know not who you're messing with."

"Nice bravado," I said with a drop of sarcasm, unimpressed by him. My heart was racing really fast though. This might go incredibly wrong.

"You're boldness is misplaced! We'll tear you apart!" One of the other Bangaa, a female, grinned. They hadn't noticed the small Machina shell that I had filled with Gunpowder in my hand. Ba'Gamnan's blade was still sparking violently. Perfect.

I chucked the shell directly at the blade's base. Ba'Gamnan thought I was aiming at him and defended, allowing my bomb to hit the base directly, detonating once the gunpowder reacted with the spark. Some Machina shards hit the Bangaa at his sides and the flinched. I took the chance and used my spear to vault over them, hitting them from behind and knocking two down. The one who hadn't been hit was charging at me. Knowing he wasn't going to stop I angled my spear, blade forward, and impaled him in the chest before he could stop running. I pulled the spear out and whacked a Bangaa behind me, backing off as they ganged up on me. A pistol would be great right now...

Looking around quickly for some aids one of the Bangaa punched me full for in the face, knocking me to the ground. I had bit down on my cheek and spat blood from my mouth. I didn't have time to recover as another one of the Bangaas had grabbed me by the hair and yanked me up, allowing the others to punch me violently in the stomach, chest and arms. Their sharp claws also cut up my arms as I struggled to break out of their grasp.

Panic set in when Ba'Gamnan approached me, that hideous blade in hand. My spear was a few metres behind him and I needed that. I could have used hand-to-hand combat, as I had on a few Bangaa down in Nalbina but they were weak and I'm sure the hides of these Bangaa were tough as old boots.

The blade swung down on me and I twisted my body. The Bangaa holding me up yelled in surprise and let go me, making me fall to the ground along with strands of blonde hair. It'll grow back one day, besides it was needing something done to it it was getting too long. In the split moment of surprise I dragged myself away, picking myself up and darting off to my spear, doing a cartwheel as I picked it up. I was a bit dizzy after doing it though so we won't be doing that again.

Still I composed myself quick enough to dodge an incoming attack and leap onto the railings, balancing myself and creating a distance between myself and them by jumping down to the lower walkway. I noticed only two coming down for me and I guessed they were going for a pincer attack. Really starting to run low on ideas here...

Without thinking I lobbed another bomb at Ba'Gamnan. Again it exploded and his circular blade snapped off, hitting his Bangaa lackey and injuring him heavily. I took the opportunity to jump over the two and impaled Ba'Gamnan, twisting my spear and yanking it out so hard that it pulled him backwards and he collapsed. I quickly went up to the top of the stairs and held my spear up in an offensive stance, curling my lips into a snarl. The four Bangaa started backing off, realising that I wasn't giving up and they were not going to make any progress with me in the way.

"I'll have my pound of flesh yet!" Ba'Gamnan cursed at me as he and his lackeys retreated back into the Mines. As I watched them go off, making sure they were gone, I relaxed and spat out blood I had been holding in my mouth. Need a Potion and a few Cure spells when I join the others.

* * *

><p>"Hey! You're back!" Vaan exclaimed as I emerged from the Mines. Noticing how worse for wear I was the boy rifled through the supplies and gave me two Potions. It'll do for now. I took them and nodded in thanks, downing them one after the other.<p>

"What's the plan now?" I asked after swallowing the last of the Potion.

"We must meet with Ondore, if we can learn of a way to meet with him," Basch answered. I nodded and looked about.

"So no more saving the girl then?"

"No, Larsa has her," Vaan sneered unhappily.

"Larsa?"

"Larsa Ferrinas Solider, brother to Vayne and fourth son to the Arcadian Emporer," Balthier explained. "Under a guise for reasons we do not know. He now has Vaan's girl with him." I nodded. The kid didn't seem malicious enough to harm Penelo. Then again we only knew him for a few hours so it's anyone's guess. Still first impressions count.

"How will we be able to meet with the Marquis?" Reina asked as we left the Mines, ascending the stairs towards the crowds.

"He announced my execution two years ago," Basch reminded us. Well reminded everyone else and just informed me. "If news of my survival were to spread he would find his position compromised."

"That's not a bad idea, actually," I mused.

"The men he's been funding hold little love for the Empire," Balthier seemed to be liking this plan. "They won't be thrilled to discover rumours of your death were, in fact, greatly exaggerated," He pondered for a moment before adding more. "if we were to raise a clamour to that effect, we might just get their attention." Vaan's face seemed to light up with an idea. Well good thing this was all coming together so quickly.

"Nothing to it. I'll just go about town spreading the word. How about this?" He took a deep breath in and prepared for a mighty shout. "I'm Captain Basch fon Rosenburg of Dalmasca!"

… I have never felt so awkward in my life.

"Well... that certainly qualifies as a clamour," I couldn't tell if Balthier was interested or embarrassed. Either way the plan was going ahead. "Right Vaan, get to it. For the girl's sake, eh? We'll be here if you need us." Nodding the boy darted off, probably shouting about Basch with every breath.

"What if he's caught?" Reina inquired. Balthier gave a small smirk of knowing.

"When he's been thorough enough we'll know," Was the reply. As for me I was going to try fix my lopsided hair that, thankfully, no one had made a remark on yet.


	23. Awaiting Results

Awaiting Results

Well that was my hair sorted now. Reina had kindly offered to use her dagger to slice off my hair so it was an even length. Now it was just above my shoulders although it felt odd having cut off so much hair since it had grown a lot and I hadn't had any chances to cut it. Still hair grows back. Reina was even kind enough to chop off extra bits so my hair didn't look like someone had just chopped it off and it wasn't a straight cut. Made my hair a little shorter but these things happen. I was still sore from the fight though.

"We should probably leave," Balthier announced to us after Reina finished with my hair. "I don't want to run into Ba'Gamnan should he leave the Mines any time soon."

"Where are we heading?" Reina asked.

"We go to the Cloudborne," Fran answered. Nodding Reina and I grabbed the supplies and the now empty loot bag, having sold everything for money, and headed back into town. We followed Balthier and Fran to the pub that, even though it was the middle of the day, was still really busy. We sat at an empty table near a noticeboard that Reina went to look at. Fran sat quietly as Balthier ordered some drinks for the table and I decided to look at food they served. Come to think of it I was starving.

"That was a bold choice you made," Basch said, although I wasn't sure if he was praising me or scolding me. Couldn't tell with this man.

"I did what I had to, that's all there is about it," I told him. Drinks were set down at our table and we drank for a little while. The bar was really busy and it just kept getting busier while we waited. The logic I didn't get was how Vaan was going to find us when he was done. "If I hadn't done anything we'd probably still be trying to get away from them. I just don't want to run into them again while we're here."

"You warded them off by yourself. They will not approach us after their pride has been wounded so," Fran said. Well she had a good point, still they may want to hunt us for revenge. "You put yourself on their list, however, and will no doubt come after you. You'd do best to stay on your guard."

"Can't hurt to have another bunch of idiots after me," I sighed, drinking the alcohol. It wasn't strong but in the back of my head I was thinking I really shouldn't be dulling my senses just in case something would go wrong. Knowing my luck it would.

Out the corner of my eye I noticed Reina staring into her pouch, looking at two stones, sort of rounded and faintly glowing orange.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. She looked at me and closed her bag.

"Teleport stones," She answered. "They allow travel across far distances. Many Hunters have them, we supply them in our Hunter Bazaar."

"So could it, like, teleport an entire army?" I asked. She just looked at me.

"No. They're small and could only carry a small group. Three or four at a push. Plus they only have one use per stone so it's a one way trip," Reina explained to me. "Not many people in the public have possession of these stones or know how to use them. Normally they sell them on for profit as they fetch a good amount of gil," I nodded in understanding. They sounded interesting. "The Imperials are quite irritable about people possessing them. They begrudgingly allow Hunters to carry them due to our profession requiring us to travel frequently."

"Sounds useful," I nodded. Then a thought appeared in my head. "Hey, Reina. Do you the place called Rook's Tailor or something like that?" She stared at me, thinking on it for a moment.

"It's one of the higher end shops, yes," She nodded. "Never been inside myself, personally. It's more for fancy dress, rather than armour. Why?"

"Just... just wondering," I answered. I then looked at the door, seeing a Bangaa and several guides walking in, among them was Vaan. Hm, Balthier and Fran's intuition isn't all that bad.

"That's our cue. Let's move," Balthier announced, getting up and following the group. I followed near the back with Basch. We went into the back of the tavern, following the group with Vaan. I could hear talking but I couldn't quite catch what they were saying.

"A shame if they learnt the Marquis trafficked with the likes of you," Balthier announced, further ahead of us and having overheard the conversation. "Agents masquerading as guides. A hideout in the back of a tavern. Not exactly earning points for originality, are we?" I knew he was smirking and getting them agitated. Smug bastard.

"Now you've done it!" The Bangaa growled, approaching Balthier.

"Wait!" A more authoritative voice ordered as Basch and I came down the stairs. "So Basch fon Ronsenburg _does_ yet live."

"But Basch was reported dead. How can this be?" A guy at the table spoke.

"It's not the first time I've seen people believe everything they hear," I remarked. The man, who I assumed was the leader, smirked at Basch.

"It appears that the Marquis owes us an explanation. I see more questions than answers before me," He said. Basch retold the events of Nalbina, from when he reached the King to when his men were slaughtered by Imperials, his brother masquerading as him and making him seem the perfect traitor. He also explained how he was imprisoned in Nalbina, interrogated and used as a pawn to keep Marquis Ondore silent.

At the end of the story the Resistance Leader pondered what he had just been told, chuckling to himself as he mulled it over.

"I knew there must be more to it," He admitted. "But to see you here at the end of this tale," He chuckled again. "To see the Marquis' face when he learns of it."

"I should like nothing more," Basch agreed. "I would meet with him, and see for myself." The leader looked to a resistance member. A humanoid lion like creature.

"How say you, My Lord?" He asked.

"There is little more to be said," He nodded. "I shall arrange a meeting with the Marquis. We shall expect you at the estate." He left the scene and the resistance expected us to leave also. However the leader noticed my gaze on him.

"You wish to add your voice?" He asked. I realised I had to basis for my question and sighed.

"No," I turned and followed the others out to the main part of the Cloudborne.

"You are disappointed," Basch said to me as we sat at a table again. "You were going to ask him something. What was it?"

"In Rabanastre, someone helped me. The one who had paid for my spear as well," I started. "His name was Solomon. I had a feeling that, maybe... it doesn't matter."

"Solomon is a member of the Resistance," Basch explained to me, much to my surprise. "When I was found by them, it was not long after they announced his capture. He is undoubtedly with another Resistance Leader, Amalia."

"Is that why you want to talk to the Marquis?" I asked. He nodded in confirmation. "Talk about a small world."

"We should head to the Marquis' Estate soon," Balthier spoke as sat down, a barmaid bringing a round of drinks to our table. "We will need to wait until the Marquis and his guards are aware of our meeting with him, I doubt they will be long, considering his audience." I gave him a nod and took a drink. When I glanced around the table I saw some were agitated, others calm. When I looked at Fran and Balthier they seemed to be discussing something using nothing but their facial expressions.

* * *

><p>"I noticed I didn't spend any gil back there," I spoke to Balthier as we all walked to the Estate.<p>

"Well, you did get those Head Hunters off our backs," He replied smoothly. "You certainly held your own, even though it was rather foolhardy of you to do so." I realised this was Balthier saying 'thank you' in a round about way. I gave him a smirk and played along.

"Might I remind you it was _you_ who got them pissed in the first place," I said.

"Well it's tough being popular," He smirked back.

"Any time Balthier," I said, accepting his sort of thanks.

We had to wait until nightfall to see the Marquis. They saw to it we were comfortable but the waiting was getting to Vaan as he just wanted to see his friend again. What was her name? Penelope? Something like that. Reina was just looking about her surroundings and Basch kept to himself while Balthier and Fran did the same, glancing at one another. It would be really cool to have someone I could do that with; talk without saying anything.

When it was darker outside a servant came and escorted us to see Marquis Ondore. He was an ageing man, the pressure of his position taking it's toll. His hair was greying and he was gaining wrinkles but he looked like a man who was determined to bring peace and prosperity to his nation. Odd, he reminded me of Oblivion in a way. He gave a small smile to Basch, not seeming too deterred by the fact he was alive.

"Sir Basch fon Ronsenburg. It was not too long ago that I had announced you had been executed," Ondore spoke. He really looked like he was prepared for this meeting.

"And that is the only reason I draw breath," Basch said with a slight harsh tone. I wouldn't be happy if I were him either.

"So you are the sword he has strung above my head," Ondore mused with slight amusement. "Vayne has left nothing to chance," He paused before looking at our group, Basch in particular. "And?"

"A Leader of the Resistance has fallen into Imperial hands," Basch explained. "A woman by the name of Amalia. I would rescue her, but I need your help." Funny why he didn't mention Solomon. Suppose he wasn't as important as a Resistance Leader.

"This woman, this Amalia... she must be very important," Ondore looked to Basch, who only bowed as a mark of respect. Ondore seemed to understand and stood up, walking to the window to gaze out of it. "You do realise I have my position to consider." Vaan stepped forward and but his two cents in.

"Can we see Larsa? He's got my friend with him," He asked. Ondore glanced at the boy for a second.

"I am afraid that will now be possible," He answered. "Lord Larsa's cortège has already rejoined the Imperial Detachment. They will be heading for Rabanastre this eventide."

"Something's not right," Reina stated to me, as I was closest to her. I think we were all picking up on that. Vaan was getting really angry and Balthier was holding him back.

"What are we waiting for?"

"For you to calm down," Was the quick remark Balthier answered Vaan with. I looked to Ondore and Basch, who seemed to be having a silent stand off.

"Captain Ronsenburg, sure the exigencies of position are not lost on you," The Marquis said. "Why indeed, you should find the enemy's chains an easy burden to bear." What the Hell did he mean by that?

"Wait!" Balthier called to the Captain, who only gave a small smirk for some reason.

"Sorry: Can't be helped," He then drew his blade and pointed it at Ondore. Great are we going to kill a Marquis now?

"Summon the Guard," He ordered. Huh, maybe not. Guards charged through the doors, grabbing us and clapping us in chains. We were caught off guard and had little time to react. Basch seemed to put up no fight at all. "They are to be taken to Judge Ghis and Judge Madsen." Shit. This isn't going well for us.


	24. Reoccurring Circumstances

Reoccurring Circumstances

I had to squint my eyes when the doors opened, revealing the bright blue skies along with several Airships that were highly advanced looking. We'd been in dark cells all night and none of us had really been given the chance to talk to each other. Why did Basch have to pull a sword on the Marquis? Why _did_ he pull a sword on the Marquis? Whatever, it was dumb and I can't believe he did it.

They put us on a small Aircraft that carried us to the main Airship of the Fleet. I've never seen such a huge fleet before and they size of it was intimidating. Considering what I've heard about the Archadian Empire I really didn't think this was their only Airship fleet. I really didn't want to be captured again. I don't know why Reina wasn't using her Teleport Stones to get out.

"The prisoners, My Lord!" We had a small group of Imperials taking us to the cockpit. There were a number of Imperials along with two men clad in golden plated armour, both concealing their faces with helmets. Next to one of them, the one with the brighter gold armour, had a... a three... headed... dog... yeah. Three headed dog. It was barking at us as we walked in, only silencing when the man made a small gesture. I assumed he was its master.

There were two people who did not look like Imperials. A man and a woman. Both blonde, the male having blonde hair similar to myself and Basch, the woman having ashy blonde hair. The bright pinkness of her short skirt caught my eye because it was the brightest piece of her attire. The male was wearing a white shirt with a red and gold waistcoat, loose dark grey trousers and tall boots that were plated with some metal on them and held a cane which he supported himself on. I knew the man, Lucifer his name was. Lucifer Solomon. The woman, I didn't know, but she looked pretty pissed as she approached us.

"Majesty-" What? Ouch, what was _that_ for? She must be pissed to do that at a first glance of Basch.

"After what you've done! How dare you?" She shouted, her voice spilling anger. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but might I introduce the pot to the kettle?" Lucifer asked, walking up to stand beside her, the two men in armour not far behind.

"Come now, come now. Have you forgotten your manners?" On of them said. "This is hardly the courtesy due the late Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca."

"Princess?" Vaan blurted in shock. Well we were all pretty surprised at the sudden revelation of royalty standing before us, bar Basch really. It did seem like they recognised her but not as a Princess.

"Of course, Her Majesty holds no proof of her former station. No different than any mean member of the Insurgence," The man said.

"The Resistance," The Princess hissed, her glare still firmly focused on Basch. Oh right, he killed her father. Well he didn't really it was his twin brother but she didn't know that. Maybe we should explain the situation to her?

"His Excellency, the Consul, asks that the Dethroned Royalty bring peace back to Dalmasca," The other man said. His voice was calm, eerily calm. "Those who hold the desire to foster instability and unrest, those who claim royal blood without any form of proof shall meet their fate of the gallows... there will be no exceptions."

"I will not play puppet to Vayne!" Ashelia snapped to the two men.

"It would be difficult to ask dethroned royalty to restore peace when it was announced all of them had died," Reina stated, her eyes narrowed at the two armoured men. The dog started barking viciously at her, causing her to take a couple of steps back. The man who owned the dog gestured and silenced it once again.

"King Raminas entrusted me with a task," Basch spoke up. "Should the time come, he bade me to give you something of great importance. It is your birthright: the Dusk Shard. It will warrant the quality of her blood. Only I know where to find it."

"Wait," Ashelia said, shocked and angry. "You took my father's life! Why spare mine now? You would have me live in shame."

"If that is your duty: yes," Was Basch's blunt answer. He'd probably had enough of being called a King-slayer but then again Basch was a closed book. He probably saw it as her duty to rule Dalmasca, regardless of shame.

"Stop being so stubborn! Keep going on like this and you're gonna get us all killed!" Vaan said to the Princess, who snapped her head and glared daggers at him.

"Don't interrupt!" Was her order. That was until something on Vaan's person started to glow. Reina walked up to him and took it out of his pocket, which he grabbed quickly. The glow became stronger as it neared Ashelia.

"Vaan, that stone," Basch must have seen it as the Dusk Shard.

"I wouldn't count our chocobos just yet," Lucifer piped up.

"Excellent! You've brought the stone with you! That saves us a great deal of trouble," The man laughed while the other one remained silent, observing. Was I the only who saw him as eerie and... just... I don't know. No good vibes anyway.

"Don't give it to him!" Ashelia pleaded, about to snatch the Dusk Shard from Vaan but was stopped by an Imperial. There was a thick silence and Vaan looked around, feeling the pressure before realising there was no choice.

"You have to promise: no executions," Vaan requested, handing the stone over.

"A Judge's duty is to the law," The man said.

"That is incredibly vague," I said aloud. No doubt they'd kill us as soon as possible.

"Good. I'm not the only one thinking it," Lucifer spoke.

"Be silent," One of the men said. I was hard to tell who was who because the only difference was their armour and their faint, muffled voices underneath their helmets. "Take them away. Quarter Lady Ashe and Solomon separately." We got pulled away roughly by the Imperials again. I turned my head, seeing Ashe being grabbed by an Imperial and pulled away while Lucifer looked directly at me, giving me a wink. Did he have a plan?

* * *

><p>We got directed to a large room where I guessed another aircraft would carry us off to another prison, or they'd just throw us off the edge it's not like we were needed for anything.<p>

"So you were carrying it all along," Basch said to Vaan. "The fates jest."

"Tell these Fates of yours to leave me out," Balthier piped up.

"Keep quiet!" An Imperial snapped. I kept my head down but the two men seemed to keep talking without consequence.

"There was nothing else I could do," Basch replied to the Sky Pirate. "You know that."

"Oh I understand. Honour, duty and all that," Balthier answered the Captain, annoyance still in his voice. "Still I can't believe that was the Princess-"

"I said keep quiet!" I spun around and saw the Imperial lunge for Balthier with his spear. The Pirate dodged, disarming the Imperial with ease and Basch knocked him on the head with his shackles. Fran took another out with a swift kick. I noticed another Imperial going for Balthier go I took the spear off him and swung it directly at the soldier's head. We all turned around, seeing one soldier killing another.

"What the Hell?" I asked, still holding the spear defensively. The soldier took his helmet off to reveal a brown haired man who Basch seemed to recognise.

"Vossler," He nodded, approaching the man. "The Marquis has been busy." The man, Vossler, brought out a set of keys and started to unlock our shackles.

"Not lightly did I beg his aid," He said to Basch. "Listen, two full years did I keep Her Majesty safe. I alone have kept her hidden," He unlocked Basch's shackles and moved on to Reina, who was nearest to him. "I doubted friend and foe alike. I could trust no one."

"You did your duty, and mine for me," Basch spoke in a thankful tone.

"I'm getting her out, but I will need your help," Vossler requested. Okay the Princess is important and all but...

"What about Lucifer?" I asked as Vossler unlocked my shackles. "Doesn't he need out too?"

"Lucifer has kept Her Majesty safe since her capture, that much is certain," Vossler nodded. "His aid has been vital to our struggle. Even so, securing Lady Ashe's safety is our objective. Should we be unable to find him I am afraid there is little we can do."

"He was taken with the Princess to be quartered separately," Reina said. "They are no doubt close to one another. The Judge's seem to be interested him as they are Her Majesty."

"What makes your certain?" Balthier asked.

"Why else would they say to quarter them both apart from us?" Reina answered. She had a point. "We're wasting time. How do you suggest we arm ourselves?" She turned to Vossler for an answer. "Should an armoury for the Imperials be close by or would it be swifter for us to disarm our enemies? Either way we must be armed if we are to grant the Princess a successful escape."

"The armoury is not far and should not divert from our path to the Princess," Vossler answered. "We must make haste, however." But of course. Royalty is waiting on us.


	25. The Rescue

The Rescue

Our first objective was to arm ourselves, as I had said to Captain Azelas before we set out. Grace still had a spear that was from the Imperial and Vossler had his own blade that would defend us as we infiltrated the Leviathan. We were warned of the red webs of light that would alert the Imperials to our presence and avoided them as best we could, even if it meant taking the longer routes to get through the Airship.

When we reached the armoury Grace opted to stand outside to keep an eye out for Imperials. There was mostly swords and guns but I picked up a small, thin dagger. There were crossbows but I did not take one. I preferred my bow and arrow and crossbows, while I had some experience in them, were a different weapon entirely. Fully equipped we headed through the Airship.

"Hey, what does the Empire want with that stone?" Grace asked. Was she an idiot? She was there during the conversation.

"They plan to use Her Majesty's birthright as a bargaining chip," Was Vossler's answer. "They will offer Dalmasca to her in exchange for her compliance to the Empire's will."

"That's all?" Grace asked.

"You suspect otherwise?" Vossler questioned.

"Well I've seen plans like these have ulterior motives," Was the blonde's answer. Her explanation of travelling through realms was... interesting yet ridiculous all at once. I was curious at how she said she would stand by her story and how long it would take for her to falter and stop making up stories.

"What could they possibly want other than control?" Vaan asked bitterly.

"Hey just throwing the suggestion out there," Grace answered, walking ahead and knocking out an Imperial with a swift strike to the head. Another Imperial came at us that was swiftly taken care of my Vossler's blade. We kept moving, we needed to escape from this damned place.

Vossler led us to a huge control room, filled with Imperials. They charged at us, blades drawn. Grace blocked the sword strike, pushed the Imperial back and swept him, knocking him down before taking the blade of the spear and impaling his jugular. Balthier fired into an Imperial's chest at close range, delivering a crippling shot that cause the soldier to breathe sharply and fall down, the strength of the shot damaging his armour and chest. Another shot in the same place killed him. I went for an Imperial who was casting Magic at the other end of the room, leaping down the stairs and piercing their heart.

"I've opened the Central Brig Access, where Her Majesty is being held," Vossler spoke. "It is not far but we must make haste." Nodding we went through large doors and followed Vossler to the Princess.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, but not unexpectedly, Imperials led by Judges were blocking our way. The Judges were our biggest threat so our attention was locked firmly on them. Vaan and I were crowd control, keeping the Imperial soldiers back. Basch and Vossler attacked one of the Judges while Grace, Balthier and Fran took the other. I dodged a sword strike and threw my leg out, kicking the Imperial in the side and knocking them back. When we could we aided the others in felling the Judges. When one had fallen some of the Imperials had fled but we never gave chase, our objective being elsewhere and they were a blockade that needed removing.<p>

Within the cells there were four small cells, each unlocked by a main key that Vossler had taken from the body of one of the Judges. One was empty and another had two Moogles inside, which when freed confirmed that the Imperials had brought the Princess down here. The Princess was in the top right cell by herself, sitting and looking at the floor.

"You are unharmed?" Vossler asked as he approached the Princess. She was surprised at his arrival and stood up hastily, stumbling slightly in the process. Vossler held her arm to support her but she pushed his arm away gently.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine," She assured him before seeing Basch. Her eyes flashing with a seething anger. "You..."

"Come on, come on! Let's go! What are we waiting for? Penelo's still out there!" Vaan exclaimed.

"We should hurry. They won't be long," Balthier added.

"We will talk later," Vossler told the Princess, who nodded in agreement.

"Not to hold anyone back or anything," A voice came from the locked top left cell. "But I'm still under lock and key and would greatly appreciate it if someone would please let me out," Grace took the key from Vossler and unlocked the cell, the dishevelled blonde emerging, using his cane for support and looking around the group, settling his eyes on Basch, Vossler and the Princess after a short time. "Greatly appreciated. Vossler! I understand the Princess' safety comes above all else but does my work mean nothing? I would say I am deeply offended but I'm not really. Well, let us get out of this accursed place, shall we?"

Our group left the prison cells and not long after leaving alarms sounded. No doubt the Imperials who had fled alerted the Judge Magisters to our escape and were going to send more Imperials to stop us. We all drew our weapons, bar the Princess who had been stripped of weaponry. Lucifer's weapon had been concealed in his cane which I had initially believed to be used for support walking. It was a simple and thin sword.

"Majesty, we will cut you a path," Basch spoke, angering the Princess.

"I will not place my trust in the sword of a traitor!" She seethed.

"Do _you_ have a sword?" Grace asked harshly, getting annoyed at the Princess. Her Majesty narrowed her eyes at the woman. "We all want to get out of here alive. Save your grudges for when we're off this damn thing, will you?"

"We are wasting time regardless. Onwards," Lucifer remarked, running ahead with a small limp. Ashe picked up a sword from one of the dead Imperials and rushed ahead with the group.

A seemingly endless wave of Imperials were upon us, causing us to flee. Lucifer claimed that there was a faster route that they had taken he and the Princess were taken down to the prisons. It would take us to the Airships faster as we had to retrace our steps in order to escape. The route was indeed quicker and more linear than the route we had taken to find them both but the Imperials were throwing everything they had at us.

"Penelo?" Running through the corridors Vaan had spotted his friend, who was following the Emperor's son, Larsa. Or Lamont as he had introduced himself to us.

"Vaan!" The girl exclaimed, running to Vaan and embracing him tightly.

"Ghis and Madsen know you have escaped. You must hurry," Larsa informed us and looked to Vossler. "You are Captain Azelas. You will follow me. We must reach the Airships before they do."

"You would let us leave knowing who we are?" The Captain asked, sounding sceptical.

"Matters not, we are being granted an escape," Lucifer answered calmly, peering around for any signs of the guards.

"Lady Ashe. By all rights you ought not even to exist," Larsa spoke to the Princess. "That you an Captain Ronsenburg were made to appear dead is like a hidden thread laid bare. Your actions hereafter will pull at that thread and we will see what it unravels. This is our chance. We must see this through and get to the bottom of it. I believe... 'tis for the good of Dalmasca, and the good of the Empire." The Princess' eyes told very little as she listened to the young boy's words.

"... Very well," She agreed but her voice held distrust and doubt. Larsa then turned to Penelo and handed her his Manufacted Nethicite.

"Penelo, for you," He said as he gave her the gift. "May it bring you good fortune." Penelo gave her thanks and we wasted no more time in heading to a more secure location to await for them.

However, not all goes as planned.


	26. Met With Resistance

Met With Resistance

"Ah! Madsen! Ghis! Giving us a leaving party? You shouldn't have went through the hassle," I grinned, more wary of the Cerberus that was barking viciously, all three heads with their teeth bared at us. Was never a fan of dogs. Or many animals if I think about.

"The whole world does not revolve around Lucifer Solomon," Judge Madsen sneered beneath his helmet. His dog continued barking, waiting for its order to attack. Probably go for my jugular, methinks. "Rather we would speak with your Princess."

"Do yourself a favour, Ashe, and not listen to their bullshit," I told the Princess fluently after Madsen had spoken. She merely continued to gaze at her oppressors as they advanced towards us.

"I must confess: I thought you would be the one to help us to restore peace to Dalmasca," Ghis spoke, his weapons wielded, the Dusk Shard in one hand. "Regardless, we hold the proof of your royal lineage. A maid of passing resemblance will serve our purposes now," I was aware of Judge's strengths and Ghis was preparing a powerful spell to kill us with. "As for you, my dear," I doubt this will kill us. "The Empire requires you no more!" Wait for it...

As I thought. No death for us. The little stone the girl Penelo had absorbed the spell, preventing us from coming under any harm.

"What was that?" She asked in shock.

"The Nethicite," The Pirate spoke. Ashe drew the sword she had pilfered from a dead Imperial and ran to Ghis and Madsen, the dog becoming more ferocious.

"Ah! Her Majesty does not disappoint!" Ghis laughed as she rose her blade, ready to attack. "Quick to spurn an honourable surrender, as was your father."

"You know nothing of my father!" She yelled, charging for him and engaging in combat.

"Guards. Kill them," Madsen ordered, two lesser Judges had been called to fight along with a small group of Imperials. "Ambrose. The girl," He pointed to Grace and the dog darted for her. She screamed and defended herself as anyone would do. The dog was strong and withstood the swing from the spear. It only prevented it from biting down on her throat. The Hunter girl shot an arrow that did little to distract the Cerberus. I conjured flames in my hand and walked over to Madsen, who seen my advance and did nothing to stop me.

"Very bold," I spoke. "Never were the violent one, were you? Enjoyed other methods of torture rather than put someone to the sword," I felt his eyes focus on me, as though behind that helmet he was trying to cast a spell that would set me alight. "What base desire do I have that you can play on? Try me."

"'Tis not your desire I can play on," Madsen drew his blade and entered an offensive stance. "Rather, your Princess'. Revenge is always a simple desire to manipulate. No... desire for power seems more apt to meddle with."

"Interesting," I noted duly. "Now, if we would." At the same time he swung his sword and I grabbed his blade, burning the metal to liquid and leaving it as a pathetic broken sword. Again he swung at me and Idrew my own blade, defending myself from his attack. I glanced at the dog, which had already taken a good few bites at Grace and the Hunter girl as well as a few others but mostly Grace. I dodged an attacked from Madsen, getting behind him and swiftly impaling him in the knee. It would heal, he would be fine.

"Ambrose!" Madsen yelled. The dog turned and charged for me. As I said, I'm not a fan of dogs so I swiftly turned around, sheathed my sword, and whacked the Cerberus to the side and ran to Ghis, getting behind him and conjured fire, throwing it at the back of his head. The heat from the fire was sure to be enough to soften the metal and a strong enough swing would bend the heated metal, breaking his skull and kill him. Unfortunately I was not swift enough in doing so as Ghis had removed his helmet as the heat from the metal was terrible to say the least.

"We've secured an Atomos! Come!" Vossler announced when he entered the room. Seeing it as our cue to leave we darted out, not wanting to suffer the wrath of the Judges any longer.

* * *

><p>"I must thank you for protecting the Princess, Solomon," Vossler said to me as we arrived safely in the Aerodome of Bhujerba. "I fear what would have become of her if left alone in Imperial hands."<p>

"I appreciate the thought, Azelas," I answered. "But the comment feels rather backhanded, what with you being so willing to leave me to the wolves."

"Her Majesty's safety comes above all else," He argued without sounding offended. Such a serious man. "We must be prepared for sacrifice, regardless of offence."

"Well as we are all non-sacrificed and safe, what shall be our next move?" I asked as we formed a little group with Basch and Ashe. They had also been waiting to see what our next move would be. Well, it seemed that Basch was a step ahead in that.

"Majesty, I would advise that you speak with the Marquis," Basch told the young woman, who did not seem all that pleased at the idea.

"Perhaps you forget all that Ondore has wrought," She reminded the Captain. Well the Marquis did announce her death so obviously there's some unpleasantness still there.

"I do not forget, Majesty. Though it was by his counsel, dangerous as it may have been, that we were able to free you," Basch explained. "You must to go him and hear his words. He may act in league with the Empire but his heart is not."

"It is as he says," Vossler confirmed. "I ought have kept Ondore at so great a distance for so long a time. I have played the fool!"

"You were only being cautious," Ashe assured him.

"Majesty, I would ask you for some time," Vossler then said. "On our own, we struggle to in vain to restore Dalmasca. I must seek out another way. Until I should find it, I would ask that Solomon and Basch remain at your side," She seemed rather unhappy with the arrangement. "Doubt him you may but I measure his loyalty to Dalmasca no less than my own." Of course it was about Basch as I had shown my loyalty to the Resistance.

"I know that you would not speak so lightly. Very well," Ashe nodded, more accepting of the idea.

"Then I suggest we speak with Ondore," I piped up, turning to look at the others of our group. "Come! We'll see to it your are aptly rewarded for your services!" Some seemed more happy about this than others but, seeing they really had little choice, came with us anyway.

"Why do this?" Ashe asked in a low whisper as we walked.

"Princess, trust me. I would not ask for their company if it were unpleasant," I assured her. We walked to the entrance of the Marquis' home where the guards stood. "We are here to see the Marquis, I believe he is expecting us," The guards seemed sceptical of the arrangement. "The good Captain must have warned him of our arrival." Ah, they understood then.

"You will have to wait a few hours," One guard said. "The Marquis, as you understand, is a busy man."

* * *

><p>Gladly the Marquis was pleased that we had succeed in securing the Lady Ashe's safety. Of course he apologised about the methods used to rescue her to the majority of the group, who seemed to accept the apology but I'm unsure if any forgiveness was there. So the Princess explained to the Marquis what she had been doing with the Resistance the past two years under the name Amalia. Obviously she also brought up her escape from Dalmasca and the idea they had to smuggle her to Bhujerba and have Ondore protect her until that idea was crushed when he announced her death, becoming a glittering citizen in the eyes of the Empire.<p>

"The announcement, you see, was Vayne's suggestion," Ondore admitted. "At the time I was reluctant and could not perceive his reasons. Now it is clear: He meant to drive a wedge between us." Clever. Ashe's father and Ondore were close friends and no doubt it would have been Ondore's responsibility to protect Ashe should anything happen to him. Vayne knew of this and struck Ashe were it would hurt her greatly, removing any sort of family from aiding her.

"Halim, we are past all of this," Ashe persisted. "Bhujerba must stand with us. We can stop Vayne." Ondore contemplated her words for a few moments. Perhaps he would help us. Ashe certainly was hoping that were so. Ondore then rose and stared at Ashe, seeing the determination in her eyes.

"I once knew a girl who's only wish was to be carried in her uncle's arms," He said. "Her Majesty is a woman grown now."

"Then Bhujerba will stand with us?" Ashe asked, hoping he would confirm his assistance.

"Suppose you were to stop Vayne, what then?" The Marquis asked seriously. "You cannot rebuild Dalmasca with the only proof of your birthright stolen. Without it, the Grand Kiltias on Mt. Bur-Omisace cannot and will not recognise you as the rightful air," Well that's a fair point made. "You may yet be a Princess. But without proof of your identity you are powerless," A pause. He was thinking of a plan. "You will remain here. We do nothing until the time is right."

"I cannot just wait!" Ashe protested.

"Then what does Your Majesty purpose we do?" Ondore retorted. Ashe had no idea how to answer. She had no idea what to do, what move we could make against the Empire. I think we need a new conversation.

"Incidentally, how much is the going rate on rescuing Princesses these days?" The Pirate Balthier asked. Wonderful, just what we need to break the silence. "Food would be a start. The good stuff, mind you." Ondore realised that it was only fair that they be rewarded for risking themselves to save Ashe.

"This can be arranged, though it will take some time," The Marquis told them.

"Time enough for a bath, I hope," Well if you're going for a reward get as much as you can from it. "Best bring a change of clothes too. Dirty business and all." I noticed that Ashe had trudged off upset that she was powerless to do anything and would be made to remain here for who knows how long.


	27. Freshly Hatched Plans

Freshly Hatched Plans

The breeze at night was cool. Bhujerba was a fairly warm place, not at hot as Rabanastre but still warm. The nights were colder considering the height we were at but we were still able to deal with it. It was nice to get a night's break after all the crap we'd been through recently. I don't know what I'd do after tonight but I'd have to think soon and get productive.

"Enjoying the night?" It was Lucifer, hobbling towards me. I was sat in my guest room, the windows wide open with me sitting on the frame. My door had also been left open. "It's fresh air fortnight in here." I laughed at the remark. I'm not sure if he was meaning to be funny or if it was unintentional. He leaned against the frame of the window and gazed out at Bhujerba with me. Eventually, I had to break the silence and ask.

"How did you know I was the one you were looking for?" I asked. I expected a vague answer that would not be fully given until much later. His eyes glanced at me, then back to the scenery.

"I won't lie: I know Lysander," What? Lysander? "He told me of your abilities and I thought it'd be best to acquire your help."

"How did you know I was here?" Lysander can't possibly know where I am... could he?

"I have my ways," He winked. Wouldn't be getting an answer? "Actually it was because of Judge Madsen I was able to find you."

"Judge Madsen?" That was the Judge on the Leviathan. The one with the dog.

"Works for the Superiors... but you already know about them, don't you?" He was still as transparent as could be. He wasn't lying but how did he know about the Superiors. "I've already ran into Willow and Antara. Two years and they've been quiet and then I discover, a year and a half ago, that a new Judge Magister has been made: Isaac Madsen. Upon hearing that I allied myself with the Resistance, claiming personal ire to Archadia. Didn't take long for me to gain their trust, especially with Vossler. I've worked with resistance factions before so I knew how they ran. Eventually Vossler confided the truth in Ashe's identity, which she herself allowed to be known to be. We had made a lot of progress in two short years. I even helped with the failed charge at Rabanastre, an effort to kill Vayne which ended horribly," He paused and took a breath. "I was to perform at the fête held for Vayne which some other Resistance members. The others would have taken to the sewers and attacked the Palace from there while members already inside would attack them once a signal had been made. However Vayne already knew of the attack and purposefully drew them near, dealing a heavy blow to the forces."

"How did they capture you?" I asked. If he had been there during the attack surely he would have been sent to Nalbina with the others I had seen.

"Kept my head down. I did not draw my blade which helped greatly," He answered. "After I met you I told you I had other matters to deal with. I knew Ashe had been captured by the Empire and I knew she needed rescuing. I noised up some guards and let myself be captured, hinting that I was someone Madsen was seeking out. Then I found Ashe and told her that we would be rescued shortly and then you showed up."

"Okay, so how did you even know I was here?" That was something I wasn't understanding. Lysander has no idea I'm here so how Lucifer possibly know I was here?

"Educated guessing," Was the reply. "If the Superiors are sending their agents out then there's a reason for me to be there and find out what and who they want," He then looked at me. Wow he had really green eyes. "Then you show up in Rabanastre. To check it really was you I gave you the Machina and you delivered and it proved you were Grace Buffay, Alchemist and former Connection," How the Hell does he know about the Connections? "Grace I know a lot of things so don't be surprised when I talk."

"Is Lysander okay?" I asked.

"Oh he's fine, very strong minded individual, that boy," Lucifer told me. "Doing well when I saw him last, been a while since we've spoken though." Oh. I already guessed Sandy wasn't on Ivalice but still I felt disappointment. "Were you two involved?"

"No, we weren't," I answered, "he had a crush on me, sure, but nothing came of it."

"Then why did you kiss him if the feelings weren't mutual?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Lucifer. Seriously I've been through this with Lysander and really it was between us.

"Sometimes that's all it is. Besides my feelings weren't even involved; Pyre and Karma had a thing for each other, it was based on that. Totally focused on the relationship our Connections had and not us," I said.

"I was only curious," Lucifer shrugged. "Well, best be off to see the Lady Ashe. I know when to make an exit." He hobbled off without saying another word. I think about what I did without thinking on Bikanel sometimes, and did feel like an ass because it wasn't fair on either of us. Pyre and Karma had something but we didn't. Least there wasn't bad blood over it, I guess.

Okay, what's done is done and best stop thinking about it. I went out of my room to walk around and see how the others were doing. We'd all eaten and bathed and stuff so I think everyone was just going to settle down for the night then plan what we're going to do tomorrow morning.

"Princess?" I spoke before thinking when seeing her walking through the corridors. She gasped and turned to me, kind of pissed that she got caught.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Hey don't get pissed at me, okay?" I said to her. "Just because you're pissed at the Marquis for keeping you here doesn't mean you need to take it out on me." Ashe breathed in and calmed herself.

"You're right," She agreed. "But the Marquis does not understand and will not listen to me. I can acquire proof of my lineage if only he'll allow me to leave Bhujerba. I tried to speak with him but he will not let me leave. He thinks I will try something irrational to stop Vayne."

"He's just being protective," I shrugged.

"I cannot just stand idly by and watch others fight my battle for me," Ashe continued. "I need to find the proof of my lineage and then I can restore Dalmasca." She really did want to do everything she could to stop all of this. Reminded me of Yuna.

"Where is it?" I asked, deciding I was going to help.

"Why should I tell you?" Yeah I was kind of nippy with her on the Leviathan but I couldn't be bothered with her getting angry at Basch.

"You can't do everything by yourself, Ashe," I said, calling her by her name. The whole Princess thing was too much. She had a name so I might as well use it. She stayed silent for a few moments and it almost convinced me she didn't know where the proof was.

"In the tomb of my ancestors," She told me. "It is too far to walk and I will need an Airship in order to leave Bhujerba." An Airship, eh? I think I know a good way.

"Get your things, meet at the entrance as soon as you can," I told her. I ran back to my room and grabbed some things. I had a bag with some of the Potions in it but we would need food and more supplies when we escape. I took my spear and attached it to my person before looking out of my window. I could climb down unseen and get out it was near the entrance anyway. Okay, you've climbed out of windows to go to parties a lot of times before, you can do it again... even if this building is higher.

* * *

><p>"Do you know how to fly an Airship?" Ashe asked me when we entered the Aerodome and arrived at the Strahl, Balthier's Airship.<p>

"We'll be fine," I assured her. I sat in the pilot's seat and looked at the controls. If I remember the few times I glanced at the controls of Cid's Airship in Spira maybe I'll figure out how to work these ones. Eventually I started with educated guesses and managed to check the power, which was all well and good. I just hope driving an Airship is the same as driving a car.

"What are you doing?" Ah shit, caught. It was Vaan. "This is Balthier's ship."

"We'll give it back," I told him, still working on the controls with Ashe helping.

"We're going after the Dawn Shard. It's the proof that I need. I know where it's hidden," She explained to Vaan.

"Are you crazy? You can't just go around stealing people's Airships," He continued.

"We're not stealing. We said we'd give it back so we're borrowing... just with no permission," I told him, turning around to look at him while I talked.

"This is something that I have to do. Not only for myself but for all those who have fallen," Ashe kept explaining. "I will not be made to hide! If it comes to it I will fight alone."

"But you've still got Basch right?" Vaan continued. We ignored him and continued with the controls. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to concentrate!" Ashe snapped.

"That's quite enough, Your Majesty," Ondore! Shit! I jumped up in the seat and turned around... seeing Balthier and Reina. "What do you think? A bit over the top?" How the Hell did he manage that? "In my line of work you never know when something like this might come in handy," He flicked the switch and rose the voice box to his mouth. "I'm trying to concentrate." That sounded like Ashe. That's... really weird.

"Well, this could be going better," I sighed.

"I'm leaving you with the Marquis," Balthier told Ashe.

"You can't!" She objected.

"Trust me, you're better off staying here," Was the Pirate's reply.

"Supposed you kidnapped me instead?" Well this was a better idea than mine. "You're a Sky Pirate, aren't you? Then steal me, is that so much to ask?"

"What makes you think you have something I want?" Balthier asked.

"The Dynast King's treasure," Was her immediate answer. "The Dawn Shard is but one of many treasures that lie within King Raithwall's Tomb." Interested, Balthier let out a whistle.

"King Raithwall, you say?"

"Kidnapping royalty is a serious offence," Basch spoke, arriving on the scene with Lucifer. "It won't do well to lower the bounty on your head."

"How much is he price on your head these days, I wonder," The Pirate replied smoothly.

"Allow us to escort you in Vossler's place," Basch said to the Princess, speaking for both himself and Lucifer.

"Will you be joining us?" Fran asked Vaan, bringing Penelo with her as they came to the Strahl.

"Are you kidding? I'm not sticking about this place," Vaan agreed.

"So are we all in?" I asked.

"I'd assume so as we're all here," Reina remarked.

"Then we should leave before the Marquis realises she's missing, like proper kidnappers," Fran said. I got off Balthier's seat and let him and Fran pilot. King Raithwall's Tomb was to the West and would take us the whole night to reach the Westersands.


	28. The Sandsea

The Sandsea

We had been cautious and went briefly to Rabanastre to collect supplies for our journey. Lucifer had been generous enough to lend us money from the Tailor Shop he owned to buy as much as we needed be it Magic, weapons, food, water or first aid. I would much rather stayed in Rabanastre but if King Raithwall's tomb held many treasures, as Princess Ashe claimed, then perhaps I could sell them and get enough money for my family to return to Rozarria.

Balthier took the Strahl as far as he could out to the Westersand. We were still a distance from the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea but this was as far as we could go by air. As we finished taking the supplies from the Airship Balthier triggered a mechanism that caused the Strahl to become invisible.

"This 'come in handy' often?" Ashe asked, turning to the Sky Pirate.

"It's tough being popular; wouldn't want anyone dropping in while we're away," He replied smoothly. "That's as far as she goes. We'll be in Jagd from here onwards." Ashe then turned to the direction of the Sandsea.

"Across the Sandsea, to the Valley of the Dead, and to Raithwall's Tomb below," She spoke.

"Then let's go already," Grace spoke, picking up a bag of supplies and attaching it to her person securely. Penelo was to take a bag of supplies as was Lucifer. It would hinder their helpfulness in battle but we would take turns in carrying the supplies so everyone was fighting fairly and no one was getting too tired. "How far away is this Tomb?"

"The Ogir-Yensa and Nam-Yensa Sandseas span an area larger than Dalmasca," I explained to her. "It could take a couple of weeks to cross both. If we were heading to Rozarria it would take over a month. It will probably take that amount of time to reach Raithwall's Tomb and back."

"You travelled here before?" She asked.

"When I was younger. My family travelled through here when we left Rozarria," I answered, walking down the dunes with the others. "It was a long time ago, I remember little of the journey."

"Great... so why is it called the Sandsea?"

Grace's question was answered a few hours later when we had officially reached the Sandsea. The area held unexplainable phenomenon which caused certain areas of sand to act in the manner water did, hence its name. The sands here were considerably darker than in Dalmasca due to the stone that was crushed up in its creation.

While areas of Jagd were considered lawless and undesirable the Rozarrians had tried to build oil constructs in the past as a fuel. However the Urutan-Yensa were not pleased with their territory being invaded and drove them away, leaving them nothing but ruins. Travelling through here with very little guards my family were lucky to pass through here alive.

"So... that's sand?" Grace asked to no one in particular.

"It is," Ashe nodded.

"But it's like water?" The woman continued.

"Yes," Ashe nodded.

"And we're just accepting this?" Grace asked, completely confused. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise we were all high!" She went down to the sea and dipped her hand in, cupping some sand. In her hands it moved like water, yet spilled through her fingers like soft sand would. "No! This does not work like this!" She picked up more of the sand and threw it on the ground. It trickled like water against the sandy bank. "What the fuck? Really?" The girl was confused.

"We can contemplate that as we walk," Balthier said to the girl. Grace sighed and walked back up to us. We trekked up to the oil rigs, observing the distance ahead of us. We had a long way to go before we reached Raithwall's Tomb. The treasure would be worth the journey, however.

* * *

><p>After a couple more hours of walking across the oil rigs we stopped to take a short rest. Ashe was determined to get there as quickly as possible but we could only do that if we had the energy to walk. We were not going to eat at this time as none of us were feeling hungry. We would when we were setting up camp for the night.<p>

During our rest Captain Azelas had caught up with us, unhappy that Basch and Lucifer had allowed Ashe to be kidnapped by the Sky Pirates but it was her choice for it to be done. As a result our rest was a little longer than we had originally planned. While I was checking my arrows I overheard Fran and Balthier speaking.

"We should leave this place," The Viera spoke, looking out to the sandsea.

"Let me guess: sandstorm?" The pirate asked. His partner shook her head.

"Something far worse," As she spoke Lucifer had made his way over to the two and glanced out to the distance.

"You mean that lunatic waving his sword about in the way that says 'I am going to kill you once I get over here'?" The blonde man asked, pointing to a small speck in the distance. I stood up and approached him.

"How can you even tell? It's too far away for a Hume to recognise," I told him, rather trusting a Viera's sight. However Fran seemed to agree with Lucifer's speculation.

"Urutan-Yensa," She spoke. "They have taken our presence here well."

"Damn... and they won't take prisoners," I spoke, walking over to the supplies and hauling one bag over my shoulder and securing it. Grace was talking with Vaan and Penelo when they spotted me grabbing the supplies. "We're going. Now."

"What's wrong?" Penelo asked.

"Urutan-Yensa,"I explained flatly. "Grab the supplies now we need to leave." Grace grabbed a supply bag and so did Vaan.

"Can't go a day without someone chasing us, huh?" Grace remarked as she secured the supplies on her person. I looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Don't try fight them off. They will kill you," I advised her sharply before turning heel and running. It would have been more helpful if I could recall how my family traversed the oil rigs from my memory. I ran with my bow at the ready, suspecting Urutan-Yensa would be attempting to ambush us.

* * *

><p>"How much farther do we have to go?" Vaan asked as we reached the end of the rigs. It was getting darker and we had come across more Urutan-Yensa than we would have liked. Fortunately we had lost the bulk of the horde and Vossler's appearance had been a great help for us.<p>

"The Ogir-Yensa is huge. There are more oil rigs that we must traverse to reach the Nam-Yensa," I explained to him. "We still have some light, we should cover as much ground as we can."

"Won't we meet any more of those things?" Penelo asked with worry. We had several close calls with them but they had taken us by surprise and luckily no one had received any serious injuries.

"Hopefully not but I can't promise anything," I told her. I started to remember certain areas vaguely from my past the further we travelled. I did remember a safe spot my family camped not too far away from here. It was a fair trek to reach but at least we would be safe from the Urutan-Yensa. At least I was hoping fifteen years had not changed the place much.

Upon arriving there we set up camp. Grace offered to make the meal for tonight. At first I thought we would have to lessen our portions of food since Vossler had joined us but he had his own supplies which was helpful. It meant that there would be four supply bags to carry now instead of three though.

During the meal we arranged a schedule for lookout. Lucifer and Grace would take the first, Basch and Penelo would take the second while Fran and myself would take the last shift, then we would set off again. We had a long way to go if we wished to reach King Raithwall's Tomb.


	29. The Destination

The Destination

"Okay, when do we reach the border?" I asked as we trudged through the desert. It had been seven days since we set out and it felt like we had made no progress. The whole desert looked the same and I _still_ couldn't get my head around the sand-water... sea... no, really, how the fuck does that work?

"It is not far. We still have many hours of travel ahead of us, however," Vossler helpfully explained. I gave him a nod; I wasn't tired as six months in a shady prison fighting for food seemed to be enough preparation for desert survival. Honestly this seemed like noting. Although they tried their hardest Vaan and Penelo were handling it the worst, despite living in a desert they never left the city until recently so this was all new to them. Reina lived in the desert and, as a Hunter, was used to travelling long distances. Balthier and Fran were Sky Pirates so they were used to all kinds of terrain and travel as were Vossler and Basch since they were soldiers. Ashe obviously was used to harsh settings since being deposed and Lucifer, well, he just seemed to be fine in this heat.

In the next couple of days we had traversed a fair distance into the Nam-Yensa Sandsea. Let's be honest it all looks the same, well there were less oil rigs. We had another incident with the Urutan-Yensa when a Moogle asked us to help defeat their natural enemy at the request of an Urutan. Of course we were sceptical and made no promises but we did encounter the natural enemy and defeated it only for the Urutan-Yensa fighting it turned on us. Ungrateful bastards. We then went to collect our reward only to witness the Urutan Clan kill one of its members and do you know what we got? Berries.

Fucking berries.

We can't even eat them, although Reina claims they could be useful is we meet any unfriendly Garudas or its like as they dislike the smell of the berries. It causes them to become disorientated and lose concentration due to the smell. I can't smell a damn thing off the berries but I suppose I'll go with it.

Some of us took the time to learn more about each other as we travelled. I talked to Penelo about dancing a lot, since Vaan had mentioned to her that I danced. She was pretty good even though she had no formal training. She asked for some help with it and I was more than happy to help her but I did warn Penelo that dancing is incredibly competitive if she wants to do it professionally. Since we had to do a lot of walking I wasn't going to do any intense dances since it would tire us out and I didn't think it would be a good combination with this scenario.

Vaan seemed to like me as well, he and Penelo were the most interested about when I travelled in Spira. It was good to talk to someone about it and it felt like being a story teller. It was kind of liberating to talk about it freely. When I got back home I didn't tell anyone what really happened and I assumed Lysander hadn't either. In fact I'm not sure what he did do, I never asked. Still before I fought Pyre I must have sounded mad. I actually couldn't help myself from thinking what happened to the Fiends that attacked. Did the military wipe them out or are there more? How did they get through and can they still get through? I didn't know but I really wanted to figure it out.

It made me realise that Lucifer may be my best chance of knowing. He knows me a little and he knows Lysander. He said nothing about Christie though; perhaps they've never met?

There was little opportunity for me to speak to him though because we didn't get paired for watch and he just always seem to be busy with something else. It was frustrating but I was going to talk to him either when we get inside the Tomb or we're just leaving it.

Which would be soon. After several more days of travel we arrived at the large Tomb in the middle of the desert, walled off by huge cliffs and only accessible by the tunnel we had just emerged from. It was a sight for sore eyes, it really was. Although from experience I knew something was going to interrupt us from entering so I gripped my spear and kept on the lookout for anything.

Yeah, big flying bird coming our way. Reina has made some sort of liquid with the berries we had collected days ago and dipped her arrow heads into the pouch it was held in and fired it at the bird. She mentioned that a certain type of bird hated its smell and it seemed to drive it away. When it flew down close enough we were able to hit it but mostly we had to rely on ranged attacks and spells. Since this was the case it took a while to die but we succeeded and we made our way up the large steps of the Tomb. Along with a history lesson. Something I sorely needed right now.

"Long ago, the Gods granted their favour to King Raithwall," Ashe began. How very nice of her to explain the story of Raithwall to us. "He would oversee the subjugation spanning from Ordalia to Valendia. Here he forged the Galtean Alliance. Though he is called the Dynast King, Raithwall was known to be a just King and upon forming the Alliance he showed compassion for his people and disdain for needless war. This philosophy was passed down to his successors and would bring peace and prosperity for hundreds of years to follow. It was during this time that the city-states of Archadia and Rozarria took root and flourished. Raithwall left three relics signifying descent from the Dynast King: the Midlight Shard was given to what would become House Nabradia and the Dusk Shard to my ancestors... the Dawn Shard remained here, known to only those of royal blood."

"It's very pretty, wouldn't you say so?" Lucifer mused as he looked at the building.

"It's as thought the Dynast King foresaw the very plight before us now," Vossler also mused.

"Only his descendants are suffered within," Ashe told us. "If we are to enter without proof of such lineage-"

"Then there's no telling if we make it out alive," Balthier interrupted and finished for her. "Vicious beasts? Fiendish traps? Something like that?" Ashe confirmed his guesses with a nod.

"Yet you must consider the prize. The Dawn Shard lies within, as does Raithwall's treasure."

"And here I thought this was going to be hard," We continued ascending the stairs. Our only means of entrance a strange teleportation device. Obviously the Galtean Alliance decided doors were too common.

* * *

><p>"That thing! What was that?" Penelo asked as we took a break from a fight. Two walls had decided they didn't like us and went to crush us. We fought both of them off but... really? The fucking walls hate us?<p>

"Wonder how many man hours went into that?" I grumbled, fixing up a wound I had received from the fight. It was pretty deep and a Potion had done some work but I had to clean it otherwise it would become infected once it healed completely, making it worse.

"I'll give them credit, they were creative," Reina said. She walked to the stairs and looked over the edge, thinking to herself for a moment. "No doubt the Dawn Shard and the treasures of this place are in the deepest depths of this Tomb."

"Expert treasure hunter, are you?" Balthier asked quite amused with her guess. She looked up at him from where she stood, squinting her eyes in minor annoyance.

"Educated guess," She answered. "Unless you care for tips?"

"Tips? My dear trudging through tombs blindly is half the fun," He countered. "So long as you can reach the treasure and get out in one piece, that is." Oh for fuck's sake there was so much tension between those two it was unreal. Really every time those two opened their mouths to one another all I saw was flirting and sexual tension. I can see it a mile off and they had been doing it ever since we entered the Ogir-Yensa!

"Are you two going to just fuck already?" I asked, getting puzzled and funny looks from everyone. "What? Am I the only one who sees it?"

"Sees what?" Vaan asked. Really? The only one?

"Oh come on it's so obvious," I said.

"We do not understand, Grace," Ashe said to me. "Exactly, what do you mean by 'fuck'?" Huh? Do they not know what fuck means?

"Fuck is... well it's normally used to show anger, like 'damn' but stronger," I explained first. "But it's used as... a crude way of saying 'have sex with' and if none of you know what sex is I am _not_ explaining where babies come from." There were a few giggles from Vaan and Penelo and disgust at the crude topic of conversation.

"I assure you, Grace," Balthier eventually piped up to break the silence. "If Reina and I wanted to... fuck we would have done so before now."

"But we didn't because you and Ashe had to steal his Airship," Reina added in a mutter, arms folded and would probably be a bit touchy from here on out.

"Sorry I cock-blocked you, guys," I shrugged. Strange looks again. "Preventing them from having sex."

"If we are done here," Ashe said firmly, her eyes narrowed at me. "We must make our way to the Dawn Shard." Oh fine, we'll go get this Dawn Shard thing then. Shame we can't just jump down and be there in moments but we'd just fall and turn into pancakes.

* * *

><p>Took us a while, a good few hours in fact, to reach the depths of the Tomb it seemed odd. The air was thick and it was hard to breathe. I felt as though I was jumping at my own shadow as I swore I could see things from the corner of my eye and that was just creepy, feeling like something was watching you.<p>

"Fog? Underground?" Penelo asked, staring into the 'fog'.

"Not fog. Mist," Fran corrected the young girl. I looked at the wisps of this Mist, still creeping me out a bit. I swear I could still see things creeping up next to me then vanishing once I look.

"You can see Mist?" Penelo asked, shocked. Mist must have been a common thing in Ivalice.

"Where it is thick enough you may," Fran nodded. "The nether runs deep in this place."

"Is it dangerous when it's gathered together like this?" Penelo asked. Smart question. I would like to know what might kill me on this journey.

"Yes but it is also an aid. A dense Mist allows the working of powerful Magic."

"Is anyone else seeing things or is it just me?" I asked. Fran and Penelo looked at me and the Viera answered my question.

"A thick Mist may act like a mirror, reflecting you image through the wisps," She answered. "What you see is merely your reflection, nothing physical that will bring harm." I understood, I think. I noticed Reina was just staring at the Mist as we started walking off.

"Reina?" I asked, seeing my reflection and hers in the Mist, knowing what it was I was seeing in the wisps that gathered together. Reina just looked blank until I touched her shoulder. She turned to me, startled. "Come on, we're almost there," She gave a nod. "Are you okay? You're a bit pale."

"Must be the Mist," She said. "Some are more sensitive to it than others and can make them nauseous." I nodded and walked down with her to join the others.

And here comes the obligatory 'I am the guard of the treasure and I will kill all who defile this scared place' beast. Lucifer took the role as bait and goaded the creature, leaving us to hit it constantly until it turned into a crystal, floating in the middle of the room until Ashe touched it, causing it to disappear.

We learned that beings called the Espers had challenged the Gods for control but failed in their task and were cursed to walk on this earth, bound to the Mist, until the end of time. Surprised that hadn't happened to me yet. We also learned that Ashe wasn't completely clear about the treasure as this Esper, Belias who the Dynast King himself once commanded and had been guarding the Dawn Shard, was the actual treasure of King Raithwall.

Obviously Balthier felt a bit cheated.

And so we took the Dawn Shard from the Tomb of Raithwall and with our treasure in hand Ashe was ready to leave. So we returned to Dalmasca and, with the support of Ondore, Ashe reclaimed her throne and became Queen of Dalmasca and stopped negotiated with the Emperor of Archadia for peace, stopping any possibility of war.

Actually that's a load of bullshit. As soon as we left the Tomb we got arrested by the Empire.


	30. A Difficult Situation

A Difficult Situation

This was fucking ridiculous. In Spira I never got arrested this much. I didn't hide the sourness on my face; I'd even tried to run for it but the Imperials grabbed me before I could get very far. I can't fucking believe we've been captured again though.

That Ghis Judge was here to greet us, as was the other one, Madsen and his dog, who was growling at us viciously. It was a war dog, really, I didn't expect anything else. Madsen had his helmet off for the first time and I seen that he had pale skin, thin, black hair that was short and dull hazel eyes. He looked deathly ill and it was disturbing.

"We are honoured to be once again graced with your presence, Majesty," Ghis smiled falsely. The only up side to this capture was that we weren't in irons at the moment. I give it ten minutes. "You left us with such great dispatch on our last encounter that I must confess I was concerned that we may have given some cause for offence."

"Well you know the whole arresting her and trying to make her the Empire's puppet are things to start off with," I glared. The Imperials became more focused on me, since my aggressiveness made them think I'd attack. I may be angry but I'm not an idiot.

"Such a heartfelt display of remorse," Ashe didn't look impressed though. "Now what is it that you want?"

"I want you to give me the Nethicite," Ghis ordered. Penelo became more nervous and clutched at the Manufatced Nethicite that Larsa had given her. Madsen merely laughed at her.

"You think we chase that imitation?" He asked in a condescending tone. "You can see the ignore on their faces, Ghis, they know not of what we speak," He walked around us, his dog growling and barking. "This means that you are not aware that your Dawn Shard is Deifacted Nethicite. I thought you would tell them this, Azelas." Vossler? Really?

"Are you mad Vossler?" Basch asked, shocked that his friend would betray the Princess like this.

"If we are to save Dalmasca then we must accept the truth, Basch," Vossler argued. "I will fight this profitless battle no more!"

"There is profit in our method but it needed time," Lucifer countered. "Time that you seem to have little patience for."

"Enough!" Ghis called out. "Captain Azelas has struck a wise bargain. If Lady Ashe hands us the Nethicite then we will restore her throne and return to her Dalmasca and allow her to treat for peace with the Empire. You must admit, a stone for a kingdom, 'tis more than a fair exchange."

"If it were simply that I doubt the Empire would make such a bargain," Reina spoke boldly.

"Indeed. When all is said and done your master will have another pet," Balthier added. Ghis then drew his sword.

"Lady Ashe, might I remind that your indecision on peril of their heads," He pointed his sword to Balthier. "And his shall be the first to fall."

"Well at least your sword is to the point," The Pirate retorted calmly. Ashe, knowing she had no choice, handed her birth right to the Judge who inspected it thoroughly.

"To think the relics of the Dynast King were Deifacted Nethicite. Doctor Cid will be beside himself," I noticed Balthier's expression change ever so slightly at the name. Someone he knew? "Captain Azelas. Take them to Shiva. They should have leave to return to Rabanastre soon."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this, do they have any idea who they're fucking with here?" I scoffed angrily as we were walked through the Shiva.<p>

"They have the upper hand, Grace, you know we are powerless to oppose them," Basch answered me. "Your temper will give you more trouble if you continue this way."

"Well I've been arrested three times, it's not exactly a mood lifter," I grumbled. "There's got to be another way. I know Vossler did what he thought was right but there's got to be another way than submitting to the easy way out."

"So what would you do, if I may ask?" Basch questioned.

"Get out of here, learn about the Nethicite and find a way to destroy their weapons," I answered. "It doesn't matter how strong it is, there is always a way to destroy something. That was what we did with Sin: we destroyed it from within."

"You speak with certainty," Basch spoke, ever so slightly amused. "You will make a good leader some day."

"Here's hoping," I sighed. We kept walking until Fran suddenly halted in front of us and Reina collapsed onto the ground. Fran started breathing heavily as though she was containing her anger. An Imperial soldier approached her and ordered her to stand to which she reacted by hitting him with her shackles with immense power. Other soldiers tried to hold her down but she had broken free of her shackles and was on a rampage.

"Well well, _that's_ an interesting development," Lucifer laughed. Balthier had already taken care of his shackles and was busy getting everyone else's off. We had no weapons, again, and we had to rely on Magic getting us out. Fran too with her frenzy-state. Unfortunately Vossler blocked our escape route.

"No further!" He warned with his blade drawn. "Sky Pirates! The future of Dalmasca will not be stolen!" Basch stood forward, holding the blade of a fallen Imperial in his hand. "Basch, why do this? This struggle is futile. Surely you must know where it leads!"

"I do know," Basch nodded. "All too well."

Basch and Vossler went into a fight and a couple of more Imperials ran through into the room. Lucifer swung his cane and set the man's armour alight and melting the armour. I got into a fight with another and kept dodging, getting cuts from his sword from bad dodges. I raised my leg and kicked the sword from his hand and then tackled him, pushing him onto his back. I backed off and disarmed the third Imperial that was going for Penelo and Vaan who defended themselves with Magic.

"We'd better get out before we draw more attention," Balthier announced as he picked up the weakened Fran and carried her off, Vaan helping Reina up and carrying her as we ran off to grab an Airship. "Ashe, let's go!" When I turned around Vossler had been defeated by Basch in battle and was severely wounded. Instinctively I wanted to run forward and help but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Not now," Lucifer advised. We waited a little longer before Vossler fell to the ground and Basch and Ashe decided to join us. The place started to grow unstable as we ran toward the Airships, grabbing an Atomos to make our escape.

"The Mist... it manifests now..." Fran mumbled weakly as she grew close to passing out. The thick amber hue grew larger and larger, swallowing the Leviathan and the Airships around it. The destruction it caused... it reminded me of Kilika...

"What's that?" Penelo asked, seeing a small object floating within the Mist harmlessly after we escaped the destruction of the Leviathan, if only just barely.

"I think it's the Dawn Shard," Ashe guessed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Balthier smirked and turned the ship around. I gripped the back of his chair, something he noticed. "Anxious are we? Well don't worry. You're in good hands," I just held my breath as we neared the Dawn Shard. "I'm opening the doors, one of you be ready to grab the Dawn Shard and mind yourselves. We don't want us all falling out the back now do we?" Ashe was the one to do the deed, easily catching the Dawn Shard as though it was trying to find her and return to her. Then we made our true escape swiftly after.


	31. Breathing Space

Breathing Space

We managed to rent an apartment building in the Muthru Bazaar thanks to Reina when she came round. It was in the area most Hunter groups stayed to prepare for long journeys and the like. We were sparse on rooms, having four beds and nine people. Fran was still weak and recovering from the Mist overdose and Ashe had secluded herself after the loss of Vossler so it really left us two beds for seven people. I had offered to sleep on the floor and there were some seats in the small living space that I'd let others take. Vaan and Penelo took one room and Reina and Lucifer took the other, leaving Basch, Balthier and I in the living space.

I had gotten up pretty early and started to make food from what we had left from our travels, which was a lot since we were expecting to walk there and back, not get a ride from the Empire. I picked some meat and herbs and started cooking.

Balthier was the next one awake. He first went to check on Fran before coming back down and entering the small kitchen.

"Morning," I said quietly, my voice slightly hoarse for some reason. "How's Fran?"

"She's doing fine, for now," Was the answer. Although he was pretty calm about it I knew he worried about her. They were partners so of course they'd look out for one another. "Viera are more sensitive to Mist than Humes, heightened senses and all. It'll take her a while but she's a tough one, she'll recover," I admired his confidence in Fran. "What do you think of Reina's reaction? She doesn't have Viera blood so how could she be just as affected by the Mist as Fran, I wonder?"

"Aren't some Humes more sensitive than others?" I asked, chopping some herbs and putting it on the large piece of meat I took out for dinner. I covered it and left it, starting to make breakfast.

"That is true, but no Hume has taken a reaction that strongly," Balthier answered. I took a smaller piece of meat and started slicing it thinly. "Did you have Mist? On this Spira of yours?" I knew Balthier was sceptical about my story, Hell everyone was, but I didn't need to prove myself to them. If they asked I'd answer. I've got nothing to hide.

"On Spira there was something similar," I nodded. "Pyreflies. They were pretties lights that were considered the souls of everything in that world. When concentrated they formed Spheres that recorded memories and if you thought of someone who had passed the Pyreflies would gather and create an image of them," I turned around and sat down. "Although if someone died and they refused to pass on they would become Unsent, spirits bound to the real world, or worse they'd become Fiends, monsters that plagued Spira."

"And how would you get rid of there Fiends and Unsent?" Balthier questioned.

"Sticking something sharp into a Fiend usually works," I half-laughed. "But the Unsent would have to be taken to the Farplane, the spirit realm, through a Sending. You see, Sin caused a lot of death and destruction and Summoners would be the only ones capable of Sending them to rest in peace. I seen one on an island, Kilika, when Sin attacked. It's odd... seeing something that's morbid and beautiful," I looked at Balthier, who had a questioning look. "Sin was... punishment. Spira had beings, like the Espers, called Aeons. Summoners would call on them to help in their Pilgrimage to kill Sin. A Summoner always died and Sin would always come back. Sin was... like an Aeon. Its Summoner would sever the link between Summoner and the Final Aeon, a sacrificed Guardian of the Summoner, and that Aeon would become Sin. We destroyed Sin by going inside it and killing the Final Aeon from within as well as its Summoner," I breathed in, talking too much and not breathing enough. "On Earth... we had no Magic. No spells, no Espers or Aeons or Mist or Pyreflies. Maybe... I don't know, when I went back after Spira I thought that maybe there was something there, some Magic or people who weren't human. We were powerful, and really developed but no Magic. Not that I saw it as bad and it was actually more refreshing to be in a place where everyone was the same and if there was Magic, it was hidden. I didn't have to fight and I had family," I got up and decided to start cooking, seeing the time. "Sorry I got a bit carried away talking there."

"Not at all," Balthier replied.

"Is there anything I can do for Fran?" I asked. I remembered a lot of Alchemy and several potions, bombs and decoys. Out of practice with it but I could still remember what to do and what I needed. I realised that no one was really aware of that talent as soon as I spoke. "I can do Alchemy. That's what really helped me when I was fighting Ba'Gamnan; I made small bombs."

"Morning all," Lucifer walked in and took a seat. "Oh Vaan and Penelo are getting up soon, I saw Basch on the way over he's went to see if Ashe is okay. Reina won't be joining us for breakfast."

"Why not?" I asked.

"She ran off in the middle of the night."

"What? Why?" I exclaimed.

"Maybe she thought it would be the best opportunity to parts ways," Lucifer offered. "Perhaps she thought she didn't have any more reason to stay with us. Part ways and all. She's a Hunter, isn't she? I doubt she'd part with that lifestyle easily. They're highly competitive and she'll want to catch up on what's she's missed." There's was that gut feeling that something wasn't right. She... her Teleport Stones. She could have left at any time so there was little reason for her to just wait until we got back to Rabanastre to leave.

"Well we can't force her to stay," I shrugged and went back to cooking.

We could do very little since we had to wait for Ashe in order to make our next move. I had practised dancing with Penelo and sparred with her and Vaan for the day. Balthier suggested that I talk to Fran about anything that could help her recover and when I did she told me several items I'd need to make a potion that would boost her energy since the Mist had drained her. In the back of my head was Reina, I don't like when people run away from their problems. Maybe Reina wasn't aware of it but I had a feeling there was something more to her sensitivity to Mist.


	32. Finding Flores

Finding Flores

"Excuse me," I looked at the Bangaa who stood at the entrance to Clan Centurio. I got directions from some of the people near the Bazaar. "Where's your Clan Primer?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"My Primer?" I asked back.

"Oh, you're not a member," He replied. "Do you have a Bill to post with Montblanc?" Uh, what?

"No..." I answered. He didn't look impressed.

"Then you have no business with the Clan, kindly leave," I didn't take that well. I folded my arms and held my ground.

"I do have business with one of your members. Reina Flores?" He recognised the name so I was getting somewhere at least.

"I'm not in the position to allow you to see any of our members without valid reasoning," I gave him a look that questioned his reply. "Sometimes there are bounties on our Hunter's heads," Oh so he thought I was a Head Hunter like Ba'Gamnan? "So you can't enter without valid reasoning or with permission from one of our Hunters, I'm sorry but you'll have to leave."

"Fine I'll wait somewhere else," I shrugged. "Can you at least tell me if she's in Rabanastre? Or on a Hunt maybe?"

"Can't say, sorry."

"Right... thanks anyway," I left the Clan Centurio building and decided to head off to the Sandsea. I remember there was a board with Bills posted so maybe I could catch her there.

Just Lucifer.

"Do you have be everywhere I go or this just a force of habit?" I sighed when I reached him at the bar and sat beside him.

"A little of both, I'd think," Lucifer answered with a grin. I ordered a drink from the bartender. "You know Madsen's not dead." Really?

"I thought as much," Considering he's working with the Superiors I'm not all that surprised. "I doubt his dog's dead either."

"He'll keep his head down, that lot are like that," Lucifer said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Would you believe me if I said the Horsemen of the Apocalypse?" I gave another sigh.

"I would," I took a big gulp of my drink. "Who's Madsen?"

"Famine," Lucifer told me simply. "While War and Pestilence are more... bold in their manoeuvring against us Famine is more collected and tactical; he won't strike unless needed. He prefers destroying his enemies by hoisting them on their own petards. And starving them of base desires, of course."

"Of course," I repeated. "So what do you suggest?"

"Well our best effort would be to damage them severely and put them off the field," Lucifer suggested. "War had many cybernetic implants that were damaged in the last battle we had with her. Pestilence was beaten to within an inch of his life in his last battle as well. I suggest that we kill his pet Cerberus and then damage his life support system. He has chronic respiratory failure and has cybernetic implants that prevent his lungs from failing."

"What about the last Horseman?" I asked.

"Oh Death is very elusive. The Horseman is nowhere to be found and it's better that way as it means they're not on our side but they're not on the opposition," Lucifer finished his drink and ordered another. "But the focus is Famine and the Empire."

"And what do you get from all this?" I asked.

"Not many people ask me that," He admitted. "When they do I lie. Said to one girl I wanted Heaven as an answer, one of the many names of the Heart of the Universe. My answer is my own for now," He took a drink and pondered. "Shouldn't you be getting back to finding Reina? Time's getting on." I suppose I could go out to the desert village and ask her parents. That didn't seem like a bad idea. Before that though...

"Do you anything about the Void?" I asked curiously.

"Of course!" Lucifer grinned as he spun around on his barstool. "When you find Reina come and mention it to me. I'll be happy to answer." Satisfied with that answer I left the Sandsea and headed to the Eastern Gates.

* * *

><p>The village weren't surprised at my appearance and were nice enough to answer my questions. I really wanted to speak with Reina's parents and find out where she was. The village Elder told me to wait in the village while she informed Reina's family of my arrival. I waited out by the shores of the river when Reina's father arrived.<p>

"Ah, I remember you," He said on his approach, his accent was heavy and Spanish, a bit like Reina's. "You escaped Nalbina with my daughter, didn't you? Alonso Flores," I shook his hand and gave him a smile. "What brings you out here then?"

"I'm Grace Buffay. I'm actually looking for your daughter," Alonso didn't seem surprised at that. "We need her help, really. We also need to find out why she is so sensitive to the Mist."

"Ah yes... she seemed on edge," He nodded. "She never spoke of her journeys with us. It was worried my wife, Rosa, dearly. She is out on a Hunt at the moment, my Reina, she should be back by nightfall. You are welcome to wait until then," I nodded in thanks to him. "I am concerned for my daughter. May you tell me what she will not of your travels?"

I explained to him what happened when we arrived in Rabanastre: we parted ways and joined our companions once again later on to rescue Penelo. I also spoke about the Leviathan, the Marquis and Raithwall's Tomb. I chose my words carefully, I didn't want to expose Ashe's survival in any way. He seemed more concerned about Reina and the Mist though. Satisfied with the story he stared out to the ocean, hands behind his back.

"Reina has always been an exceptional child," He said. "I don't say that because she is my daughter, but because it is true," He paused and mused to himself. "I've noticed her staring blankly into the distance a few times. Last eve I asked her to look out to the darkness and tell me what she sees. While I could see nothing she could describe the scenery to me as though it were in daylight," That's... odd. "I love my daughter and I believe something is happening to her. I implore you to take her with you and learn of this gift she has. I do believe this is what's best for Reina."

Reina appeared in the village as the sun was going down. She didn't seem happy at my presence and looked to her father. Before she could say anything he told her that she would be going back to journeying with us.

"What?" She asked, appalled. "Why should I? I can make my own decisions, Father."

"I know you can, Reina, but deny it all you wish you want to journey further and farther from Dalmasca," Alonso reasoned very calmly. "You have those stones the Clan provide you with, you could at any time you wished yet you didn't," Reina didn't answer but looked away for a bit. "This is an opportunity, Reina, don't waste it."

The rest of the conversation was out of my earshot, a discussion between parents and their child. I heard their voices every so often arguing but eventually Reina had reluctantly agreed to join us again. I knew she wouldn't regret it.


	33. The Next Move

The Next Move

I sat cross-legged on the table against the wall as we had all gathered to talk about what to do next. It had been four days since Leviathan sank but there was more to it than that and everyone knew it. I was still irked that I was joining them again but I suppose... deep down maybe I wanted to keep going and see what would happen next.

The Dawn Shard lay on the table, harmless and silent. It was duller than when we had found it in the Tomb of King Raithwall and looked like a simple rock. However when we were discussing the Leviathan and the Mist Fran said to us that the Mist she felt had come from the Dawn Shard. When asked why I had fallen unconscious I admitted I had no idea what had happened but it felt like the Mist had something to do with it. Basch also said that the Leviathan's sinking was similar to what happened two years ago at Nabudis.

"Nethicite caused the destruction of Nabudis?" I asked when he mentioned it. He gave a nod to confirm my suspicions but there was a questioning look around as to why I wondered. "The explosion you described... my Mentor in the Clan conscripted himself into the army to fight. He suffered grave injuries but he and several other soldiers were marching to Nalbina when we found him in the desert, half-dead. He told me of what happened in Nabudis before he died."

"That senseless war, the trap at the treaty-signing. All this because Vayne wanted power," Ashe seethed quietly, clutching the Dawn Shard in her hands. "He must never hold the Nethicite; the Empire must never be allowed to claim it."

"Oh? The already do," Balthier pointed out. "The Dusk Shard and, most likely, the Midlight Shard are in Archadia's grasp. They can also manufact Nethicite now."

"And no doubt the Dusk Shard has yet to be used," Lucifer added. "They could use it at any time to tip the scales to their favour even more so. If Ashe were to reclaim the throne without a good defence I don't doubt they'd use the Dusk Shard's power to decimate her and any hope of Dalmasca being restored."

"Very well, the path set before us is clear! We'll use the Dawn Shard to fight them!" Ashe announced with certainty. "Dalmasca does not forget kindness, nor ill deed done. Sword in hand she aids her allies, sword in hands she lays to rest her foes. This Nethicite I hold must be my sword and I will avenge those who died; the Empire will know remorse." All well and good but...

"Do you even know how to use it?" Vaan asked, getting an uncomfortable silence from the Princess.

"Even if you could, how much would it help?" I asked, getting off the table and taking the Nethicite from her grasp. "It holds not even a fraction of the power it had from when we found it in Raithwall's Tomb. Mist may be drawn to it and fill it, yes, but will its power be of any use to you, Princess? A blast powerful enough to sink an entire Archadian fleet, a blast powerful enough to turn an entire kingdom into a wasteland, this the Shards can do but with the minuscule amount of Mist that this stone holds it could not even destroy a tree. The stone is but a stone to us and until a way to restore the Mist contained within we best find a method of defence that would serve us."

"And what could counter Nethicite but Nethicite itself?"

"I still don't think it's wise to rely on a stone," I frowned, setting the Dawn Shard on the table. "I am giving my opinion, use the stone if you wish but I am not at ease seeing such destruction again."

"The Garif may know a way," Fran spoke. "The live by the old ways; Magicite lore is a part of their culture."

"Dangerous though it may be what we need now is power," Ashe approached the Viera with the stone in hand. "Lucifer is right: if we claim Dalmasca without means to defend it the Empire will crush us. You must take me to the Garif."

"They live beyond Ozmone Plain."

"Not exactly close," Balthier stepped in and Ashe knew exactly where this was going.

"Compensation. Is that what you want?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Straight to the point, I like that," He smirked and mused. "Compensation... how about the ring?"

"This? Isn't there something else?" The ring was clearly important to her, perhaps it was an heirloom of sorts.

"No one's forcing you," Balthier said. Reluctantly the Princess took off her ring and handed it over to the Pirate, seeing that she had little option otherwise. "I'll give it back to you. Just as soon as I find something more valuable." Disgusted, Ashe left the building for air.

"Okay, Vaan, Penelo and myself will get supplies," Grace announced. "We've still got at least a week and half's worth, though. How long will it take to reach the Garif? Weeks? Months?"

"Fran, go help them," Balthier said to his partner. "We'll deal with the route to the Garif but we'll more than likely restock when we arrive in their lands."

"Got it, we'll check if anyone needs weaponry as well," Balthier nodded and allowed Fran to work with Grace on supplies. I went out with Balthier as he went to speak with Ashe and Basch about the next move.

"The only way to reach the Garif in Kerwon will be by going through the Giza Plains," Basch was saying to Ashe as we joined in. "Passage will difficult as it is the rains there now and the land will be swollen with deluge."

"Regardless we must go south, yes?" Ashe asked impatiently.

"You're eager to be on your way, I know, but we need to make the right preparations first," Balthier said to her to try and calm her.

"I made my resolve two years ago, that I would overcome any hardship I may face," Ashe replied seriously, wanting to get the journey underway.

"Man cannot live by resolve alone, Princess," Was the Pirate's response. He then turned to me. "Have you travelled through Giza in the Wet Season?"

"A few times, I've never travelled far though," I answered. "I've never been beyond the Giza Plains, however."

We waited at the South Gate for the other half of the group to rejoin us with the supplies and new weapons for some of the group. It was late in the day but Ashe was determined that we set off immediately to find a way to use that stone's power to fight the Empire. Deep down I had a bad feeling about the Dawn Shard and why, exactly, was not known to me. Still I trusted my gut; I knew trusting that stone was a bad idea.


	34. The Garif

The Garif

It took us three weeks to travel through Giza and the Ozmone Plains. Jahara was different from Dalmasca and the surrounding lands. It was still hot, but it was not desert land. It was more of a savannah, like the Giza Plains. The trek had been hard on us, the rains had soaked us through and given several of us colds, the Ozmone Plains were bitterly cold with grey skies that threatened rain every day. Jahara was warmer, more humid than the Plains which was not welcomed warmly. We were tired and uncomfortable and a breeze in the air would have been nice.

"I request an audience with your Elder," Ashe spoke when she approached one of the War-Chiefs of the tribe. We were keeping close together in the unfamiliar lands amongst unfamiliar people. Ashe had appeared to become less impatient now that answers were within her grasp. She was incredibly strict about how far we travelled each day, travelling a few hours after dark and starting again early in the mornings. She was now explaining her situation to the Garif who claimed to have seen the truth in her eyes and had went to speak with the Garif Elder. In the meantime we were granted rest and a meal.

"So do you think they'll tell us everything about the Nethicite?" Vaan asked to start conversation. "What if they don't want to? I mean what do we do then?"

"They know I am descended from King Raithwall," Ashe assured, probably trying to convince herself. "They will surely see our plight." I still thought this was all a bad idea but there was little point in arguing my point with her. She was set on this path and nothing would deter her from it.

"As long as we don't have the Empire stalking us and get arrested again," Grace remarked during the meal. The meal was fairly quiest apart from that. I think we were all just tired from the journey.

We all went with Ashe to speak with the Garif's Elder. The hut was larger than the others but we still felt cramped within the area. Ashe stood before the Elder, bearing the Dawn Shard in her hand. The fire within the hut made the place warm but with so many people I did not like this.

"This Nethicite... you have used it," The Elder spoke upon inspection of the stone. Ashe seemed slightly offended by the accusation but kept calm in order to clarify the situation.

"It was not I who used it," She said. "Indeed I was hoping that you would show me how. Thus I've come." The Elder remained silent, studying the stone intently from behind his mask. I could feel a sorrow behind there.

"You do not know the workings of the stone," He said. "Then we are no different."

"What?" The Garif did not know how to use the Nethicite? Ashe was even more disappointed that her endeavour to restore Dalmasca was bearing nothing but misfortune.

"Long ago the Gods granted a gift to our people," The Elder began. "The gift of Nethicite. But the manner of its use eluded us. Disappointed in our failure the Gods took back their stones and granted their power to a Hume King. Called the Dynast King, he used the Nethicite's power to bring peace to a troubled time," He paused in thought. "A curious thing. Thought the blood of Raithwall ruins through your veins, you cannot wield the Nethicite."

"Cannot wield it?" Ashe echoed in dismay. "So then, I am to understand that you cannot tell me how to use the stone?" I knew trusting the Dawn Shard was a bad idea.

"Thought it shames me to admit so," The Elder said, handing Ashe her stone back. "Here before me stands a descendant of the Dynast King himself and I can offer no aid to her. Still, even if you could use the power of the Nethicite this stone would provide no use," Ashe remained silent at the answer. "Mist gathered over centuries past has gone and with it the stone's power. It will be your posterity who will wield it in ages to come," She was definitely upset by the news. She had no way to protect Dalmasca. "The stone is devoid of power. Empty, yet a terrible longing to drink the world dry. The power of men and the power of Magic. Of good, and of evil. It is often those who desire the Nethicite are those whom the Nethicite itself desires." I noticed Penelo looked out to the hut. Someone who we all recognised.

"Larsa?" Larsa? What was he doing here? He smiled pleasantly and bowed to the Elder.

"I apologise for interrupting, but I must speak with Lady Ashe immediately," The Elder did not mind and we left the hut to speak with Larsa. "I am glad that you are here. I apologise but I must be brief; I wish that you accompany me to Mt. Bur-Omisace."

"To Bur-Omisace?" Ashe asked.

"I say we ought leave tomorrow," Larsa said. "I was going to wait for my escort but meeting you here presents a great opportunity. This terrible war can be stopped and I will need your aid to do so."

"A war?" Ashe questioned.

"Well this is interesting development," Lucifer remarked.

"You know Marquis leads a large insurgance-," Larsa stopped himself, realising his unintended insult. "Your pardon, he leads a large resistance force against the Empire. Lady Ashe, neither of our countries can afford this now. The Rozarrian Empire would stir and they would aid the Resistance and use this as a pretext to declare war with Archadia. And Archadia would have no choice but to answer," He paused, letting his words reach Ashe. "Lady Ashe let us go to Bur-Omisace. With His Grace's blessing you may rightly wear you crown and the Kingdom of Dalmasca would be restored. As Queen you can call for peace between the Empire and Dalmasca and stop Marquis Ondore."

"For peace?" Ashe asked with disgust. "How dare you say that? The Empire attacked us! Stole all that we hold dear! And you would have me save them from war?" She had reason to just let the Empire be at the mercy of the Resistance.

"Dalmasca would be the battlefield!" Larsa countered. "What if Nethicite were to be used on Rabanastre? You know my brother would do this!" Ashe was taken aback by the young boy's words. She had not thought that Vayne would use the Dusk Shard in war but if he did the city would become like Nabudis. Larsa calmed himself. "I'm sorry. I presumed over much but I could think of no other way to avoid bloodshed," He had another idea to have his plan go ahead. "If you cannot trust me, then please, take me as your hostage." There was silence throughout the group.

"Maybe we should sleep on it," Grace suggested. "It's late, we're all tired and today hasn't been very uplifting."

"Excellent idea," Larsa nodded in agrrement. "Lady Ashe, please think on my offer. I do not wish for there to be war." He left our group and we decided to get sleeping arrangements sorted and think over Larsa's offer.

* * *

><p>"You don't need to keep watch," Grace said when she spotted me sitting by the fire. "Can't sleep?"<p>

"No I was actually thinking of leaving back for Rabanastre," I replied dryly. She gave a frown and sat across from me. "Why did you have to look for me? I don't have cause to be here."

"You do, you just don't realise it yet," She replied. What made her so certain? "You don't have to believe me but I know. Just give it time," Really? How could she know? Did she have some sort of foresight of whatever? "When I was in Spira," Oh the whole Spira thing I still didn't believe. "At first I didn't know why I was there, and I still don't know the whole reason why. But I kept going because I wanted to know and that's why I'm still here: I want to know the reason why."

"How's that going?" I asked a bit rudely. I was still unhappy about being here, away from what I was used to.

"Actually pretty good," She countered. She said nothing else and went back to bed. After she went away I thought about her words. Yes maybe there was a reason, maybe. Actually... ever since we left Raithwall's Tomb something in me had changed. I could... see things differently. Whenever it became dark I could see perfectly. Normally I wouldn't use my bow and arrow in the dark because of lack of vision but I could see everything at night and could fire a shot perfectly. It had something to do with the Mist, I was sure of it.


	35. Hindered Progress

Hindered Progress

It took us over a week to pass through the Ozmone Plains to the Golmore Jungle. There we would have to pass through the Jungle to the Paramina Rift and there we would climb Bur-Omisace to reach the Gran-Kiltias and make Ashe Queen of Dalmasca. Well I knew that things never went easy and our current position proved it.

The Golmore Jungle was dense, wet and filled with unpleasant monsters. The pathways through it made it look less like a jungle and more like an overgrown highway. Still the progress we made was slow and after a few days of travel through the jungle our progress came to an abrupt halt.

"I didn't expect that," I had been at the front of the group with Larsa and Penelo, talking to them about what Larsa hoped to accomplish through these plans. From what I understood his dad was a pretty decent guy and would prefer to make peace than have mindless slaughter. However Vayne, not so much. Never met him before but from what Larsa said he was set on war and that worried him as Vayne had been changing over the years and it made Larsa uneasy.

About the unexpected, the three of us collided with an invisible barrier. It didn't hurt much but it was the shock more than anything. The rest of the group approached the barrier, Lucifer prodding it with his cane.

"What is that?" Vaan asked.

"This would be a barrier," Lucifer answered bluntly.

"The Jungle denies us our passage," Fran stated. That... must have been bad. What could we have done that pissed a jungle off?

"What have we done?" Ashe asked, voicing my thoughts.

"We. No. I," Fran answered, walking away from us.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vaan asked, being ignored. A huge bash echoed and Lucifer stumbled back, almost flooring it

"Are you okay? Why did you do that?" Penelo asked as the blonde regained his senses.

"Force of habit," Was his answer. Okay I don't think I want to know. Fran and Balthier were heading down to a lower part of the path and probably had a plan to get us past the barrier so we followed them, Vaan trying to get their attention as they talked to one another.

"We seek the aid of the Viera who dwell ahead," Fran explained, writing some symbols in the air to show the way. A grassy path then appeared before us, it was long and would lead us into the Viera village ahead.

"I bet they'll be happy to see you after so long," Penelo said. Yeah I was thinking there would be a nice family reunion until Fran spoke.

"I am unwelcome. An unsought guest in their wood," She led the way to the village ahead.

"Best be on your guard," Balthier advised. "The Viera aren't keen on visitors and may very well try to throw us out."

"If they don't try to kill us," Reina commented, making me curious. "As Balthier said, Veira are seclusive. If they think we're here to start trouble then they will not hesitate to attack and drive us out. Even then every bow will be trained on us until we're far from their home."

"That's good to know," I said. The whole idea of secluding themselves from the world, it reminded me of the Guado ever so slightly. I know they didn't hide themselves away from the world, not until after the Eternal Calm after Seymour slaughtered the Ronso and caused huge tension between the two groups. Maybe because of Viera and Guado lived in trees as well.

"In the village you will find her: Mjrn. Bring her to me," Fran instructed when we set foot in the village. It was calmer and more serene than the Jungle, prettier too, and cleaner. It smelled of damp grass and flowers. There wasn't a single living being in sight but I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. "She will know why you call her." We were not given a description because Fran had not ventured into the Viera dwellings for I don't know how long. This Mjrn she spoke of may have looked completely different from the last time Fran saw her.

"Should we split up and we can find Mjrn faster?" Penelo suggested to us as we left Fran, who stayed behind to prevent angering the Viera further.

"We'd best not," Basch disagreed. "The Viera will see us as a threat; separating ourselves could place us at a disadvantage."

"Basch is right, we should stay together," Lucifer nodded. "We should go speak to the Viera who rules over the village and get this done as quickly as." We decided to do just that and I walked with Lucifer, who hobbled along at the back.

"How did you get the bad leg?" I asked. "You fight fine but you walk awkwardly sometimes."

"My leg broke; a tree landed on it," He answered with a shrug. "It healed badly, my own fault really. It acts up at times but in a fight I ignore the pain," I nodded in reply and he gave a sigh. "I can't wait until this is all over. To have some peace and quiet without something acting up somewhere in the Universe." He spoke with a bit of finality but I never asked. "People may think that the travels are great, the whole saving the world prospects wonderful and enjoy the constant heroics and think they'll be lost and confused when it's all over but really... it's nice to be able to breathe. Won't be for years though, knowing my luck." I wanted to ask him about the Void, only just remembering that he said to mention it to him and he would answer but we had arrived at a larger building in the village where many Viera were, all of them staring at us coldly.

"Hey, Mjrn lives here doesn't she? We need to talk to her," Vaan said, getting nothing in reply. It was nothing but cold silence in return. I approached Vaan and shook my head, silently saying we would get nowhere.

"You will leave at once," The Elder of the village approached us slowly yet maintained a distance, her eyes harsh and icy. "It is not allowed for Humes to walk on these grounds."

"We'll go as soon as we see Mjrn," Vaan said slowly.

"If you can find her," The Elder retorted.

"Really? Okay I'm not about to start talking circles," I said, stepping forward. "We need to find Mjrn and the sooner we do, the sooner we get out of your village and your Jungle and never need to bother you again. This is as inconvenient for us as it is for you. So where's Mjrn?" Nothing in reply. I sighed. "Fine, we'll play it that way. Let's go." We turned around and saw Fran arriving to rejoin us.

"I have heard the Voice of the Wood," She said. "She says Mjrn is not in the village," Well that's just great. "Jote, where has she gone?"

"The Wood tells us where she has gone," Jote replied coldly. "Or can you not hear Her?" Fran seemed taken aback by the question. "You cannot. Your ears have grown dull from their harsh speech, I think," Really? You're going to play the bitch now? "Viera who leave the Wood are Viera no longer. Mjrn too has left Her embrace."

"And you forsake them in return?" Balthier asked off-handedly.

"It is the will of the Wood," Jote replied a little more calmer. "Viera must always be one with the Wood. So is the Green Word, and so is our law."

"Yeah well we'll let you worry about keeping your laws," Vaan said. "Just do us a favour and stay out of our way. We'll look for her ourselves." There was silence again until a small draft picked up. Jote had her eyes closed as though she was speaking to someone, probably the Wood.

"Our sister has left the Wood and gone west," Jote told us. "She warrens among men who hide themselves in clothes of cold iron. Thus to me the Wood has spoken."

"Thank you," I said a little tensely as the Viera walked away.

"The Viera may begin as part of the Wood but that is not the only end we may choose," Fran said to the Viera Elder, who paused in her step.

"The same words I heard fifty years ago," Then she walked away. We decided to make our own exit before we wore out our welcome any further.

"Good work Vaan," Balthier complimented as we walked out the village. "Didn't think we'd get any information out of that one. Now what was she saying about men in a warren?"

"Well no doubt the clothes of cold iron part means the Imperials," I deduced.

"She must mean the Henne Magicite Mines," Larsa spoke up. "It is in the south of the Ozmone Plain. The entire region of Bancour is a colony of the Archadian Empire. So, yes Grace, as you predict there will be soldiers."

"Then let's go," Balthier said and we headed out the village as we now knew our course. Well Vaan had an odd moment where he felt it was wise to ask Fran her age. Needless to say she was offended and I had to explain to Vaan that, for some reason, the majority of women were sensitive about their age.


	36. Dangerous Research

Dangerous Research

"Well fuck me," I said when we arrived at the Henne Mines. There were so many dead bodies, all Archadians. Something had went drastically wrong here and I was betting we would encounter it at some point. Knowing our luck we definitely would.

"Researchers from the Draklor Laboratory," Larsa said, slightly confused. "What were they doing here?"

"Research," Balthier answered bitterly.

"And it looks like it got out of hand," Reina said. "So whatever done this will still be in there."

"We must find Mjrn quickly, then," Fran said and she and Balthier took the lead. I walked by Ashe, who was more than annoyed at the detour.

"Don't worry, we'll get to Bur-Omisace soon enough," I told her to strike up conversation. She didn't seem happy still but I continued. "Look it's not going to be all that bad, trust me. We'll get sidetracked here and there but we'll get there in the end."

"What makes you so certain?" She asked. She wasn't rude or curious it was just an even question.

"I've been through this before, remember?" I told her, remembering Spira. I could remember Yuna's Pilgrimage like it was yesterday. It really did feel like yesterday that I was a Crusader, fighting against Sin. I looked at Ashe assuringly. Now that I think about it she had a vague resemblance to Yuna. "Everything seems shit now and everything's against you. You're going to find the means to end the war before it begins and become Queen."

"You sound confident."

"Well as I said I've done this before," I said. "But this whole business with the Nethicite gives me the chills. I don't know why, maybe it's because the Empire have control of it and could blow us all up in a second. Sure that power's great when it's yours but at the same time it's not something I'm... really used to." That was a half-lie there. Sure back in Spira my soul was linked to a Fayth and I could draw from her power but I still didn't like the idea of that kind of power being in anyone's hands. Not the wrong ones and not even the rights ones. Power just goes to people's heads too quickly.

"Larsa do you have any idea at all as to why the Imperials would be here?" Reina asked the young boy as we walked through the mines, following the thinning trail of dead bodies.

"I'm beginning to think that they were searching for new sources of ore," He replied to her. "If the Resistance make a move then the Magicite at Bhujerba would be beyond their grasp and with it, their source for Magicite and Nethicite study and manufacture," The Hunter gave a nod, looking around the Mines for any signs of Fran's sister. "However, I cannot say I know what it is that attacked them."

"My gil's on a dragon," I said with a shrug.

"Twenty says it's not," Lucifer propositioned.

"Done."

The further down the Mines we got the darker they became. Lights flickered and failed and only walls of Magicite could light our way. Reina seemed to be finding her way well enough and Lucifer had ignited a flame on his hand as a beacon we all stayed close to to stop getting lost.

"The bodies are growing more and more scare, we may be nearing the source of their deaths," Basch noted as we ventured deeper and deeper into the Mines. I still had twenty gil on the source being the dragon. We hadn't fought a dragon yet to my knowledge. I still couldn't shake the chill I had, like that bad feeling that you know something bad is going to happen soon. Fran stopping abruptly only strengthened the bad feeling.

"What is this Mist?" I looked at Reina, who was definitely feeling it as well.

"It's... unsettled and confused..." She managed to say. I could see her looking around the Mines in the faint light before focusing on something. "There! Someone's there!"

"Mjrn!" Fran exclaimed. Lucifer made the fireball in his hand bigger to let us see a younger looking Viera stumbling about, muttering things to herself.

"What's wrong with her?" Ashe asked with concern to Mjrn's well-being. The girl then halted suddenly, turned and pointed directly at Ashe. Gave us all a fight at the suddenness of it.

"Stay away!" She yelled. "Power needy Hume!" With those words she ran off and we followed, Reina in front to try and catch Mjrn. Although we came face to face with something else.

"Hey Lucifer," I said, drawing my spear. "You owe me twenty."

"I'll be sure to pay you," He replied, shooting the fireball from his hand to the dragon's face. He looked to the others and quickly calculated. "Fran, take Balthier and get your sister. Larsa I want you at the back with Penelo and Reina. Ashe, Basch, Vaan get behind it. Grace and I will distract it." Well at least it's something I'm good at. I had some pouches of stuff that I had made during my watches at night and I picked a red dust from one, throwing it in the dragon's eyes to provoke it to attack me. I kept a distance from it, using a grey powder to escape it when it got too close, provoking it with the red dust again. Everyone else was attacking it and only got a bit of damage but in the end we all were fine and didn't get hurt much when it had fallen.

Balthier and Fran arrived with Mjrn, who was slightly disorientated but seemed to be in a better condition than before. I took a Potion from my bag and handed it to the young Viera.

"It was the Nethicite controlling her," Fran explained. Mjrn finished the Potion and I took the bottle. I'd probably need it for something.

"What happened?" Vaan asked Mjrn curiously.

"When the soldiers came to the Wood an uneasiness in me stirred," Mjrn started. "The village took small heed of them, so long as they were not harming the Wood the Viera cared little but I had to discover why they had come," She paused in her thoughts, continuing. "But they found me and set close beside me a stone. They said the Mist would be drawn to it; that the Viera were well suited to this end. I saw a light from the stone and then..." She couldn't finish. Maybe because she didn't remember or she didn't want to remember.

"We have seen this," Fran told her. "On the Leviathan the Mist from the Dawn Shard drove me, too, into such a rage. Mjrn was not taken by the Dawn Shard."

"It was the Manufacted Nethicite," Larsa said and turned to Penelo. "Penelo, the stone I gave you. Do you still carry it with you?" She nodded and brought it out and the boy took it from her grasp. "This is a thing more dangerous than I could have imagined. I should not have given such a thing to you. Forgive. I did not know."

"Even the dangerous can protect, Larsa," Lucifer mused whimsically.

"He's right. I saw it as a good luck charm," Penelo told Larsa. "On the Leviathan it kept us safe, after all."

"There is a place for all things, even danger such as this," Ashe said.

"I hope you're right about that," Vaan spoke.

"We shouldn't stay here longer than needed," Reina spoke up. "We need to return to the Viera for passage through the Jungle." Thankfully this detour would be over soon and we could get back on track. I could only imagine what would happen next.


	37. A Change of Plans

A Change of Plans

Mt. Bur-Omisace was absolutely beautiful. We had gained the favour of the Viera and they allowed us to cross the Wood and we trekked the vast Paramina Rift with refugees seeking safety at the holy mountain from the coming war. I couldn't blame them. If I was in their position I would have done the same. There was no safer place than the home of the Kiltias.

We were here for a different reason. We were here to grant Ashe her throne and seek peace with the Empire. With that done there would be no need for refugees trudging through the snow, fearing for their lives at the prospect of needless war. On that note our journey through the Rift was less than pleasant; sometimes the snow was the least of our worries. Balthier and Larsa had gotten into a debate about the Empire and how Larsa was certain the Emperor would choose peace over short war. Balthier was less than inclined to believe such things for reasons we were not privy to. Grace had been concocting strange things each night she was on watch with her Alchemy, giving us a formula that warmed our bodies during the journey which we took as a blessing: The Rift was bitterly cold this time of the year and Bur-Omisace would only be colder.

We had arrived early in the morning, ascending the mountain to reach the temple that resided at the top. We had all been quiet during this leg of the journey, only now Grace was rallying tales of her Spira.

"We climbed a mountain like this," She began not long after we started the ascent. "An icy cold mountain called Gagazet, protected by the Ronso Tribe."

"The Ronso? Oh like that..." Vaan trailed off, not remembering the name of Grace's companion.

"Kimarhi," She told him. "But yeah, they protected the mountain. We were already considered heretics and they were going to refuse us passage. Yuna's will to save Spira was too strong to waver and they could see that. We climbed the mountain to reach the city that lay beyond," She paused and thought to herself. "For Yuna's Pilgrimage, it was to be the last hurdle before attaining her goal."

"And did she achieve it?" Ashe asked. She was probably hoping this mountain would be the last hurdle for her.

"It wasn't," Grace answered her. "But we kept going. We kept going to achieve our goal. Even though it wasn't on the other side of the mountain we reached our goal eventually."

"I don't think I ever climbed any mountains on my previous travels," Lucifer mused. "Deserts and salt lakes, yes, but not mountains. Maybe I did and just don't remember, ah well."

Larsa went ahead of us to inform the Kiltias of our presence and they would inform the Gran Kiltias. We had to wait outside the doors for a brief time before they allowed us in. I must say it was warmer inside the temple. It was not extravagant like I expected it to be. It was simplistic, yet elegant. We approached the Gran Kiltias, who stood alone at the end of hall, his eyes closed, his expression sombre. We remained silent for a time, waiting politely for him to acknowledge us.

"Is he sleeping?"

"Vaan!" I hissed quietly at his question.

"_No child,"_ A voice answered calmly, echoing in the halls. _"I do not sleep. I dream. For reality and illusion are a duality. Two parts of a whole."_

"Anastatis," Ashe stepped forward. "I am Ashelia-"

"_Lay down your words," _The Gran Kiltias interrupted gently. The whole place seemed so calm and serene. I felt at ease here. _"Ashelia, daughter of Raminas, I have dreamt your dream. Who better to rule as Queen of Dalmasca than she would wields the Dawn Shard? Your dream of a kingdom restored is known to me."_

"Gran Kiltias," Larsa said. "Then give us your blessing. Grant Lady Ashe her-"

"I don't suppose this is something you could reconsider?" We turned to see a Rozarrian man with a female servant and a man, who appeared to be a guard. He wore grey trousers and black boots, a white, slightly open shirt and navy blue coat with it. He had a Rozarrian model gun with him. He didn't look really old but his hair was short and dark grey and he had dark eyes, dark grey that was almost black and I noticed markings on his face. Two dots under his right eye that seemed to sparkle slightly but I wasn't sure if that was my eyes playing tricks. He seemed familiar, as if I had seen him before, but I could not place. The other man I definitely recognised.

"Who's that?" Grace asked.

"Al-Cid Margrace," I answered. "He is part of the Rozarrian royal family. He is not first in line for the throne but he is very popular with the Rozarrian public who are not interested in warring with Archadia. He's been trying to find peaceful resolutions to the situation," He was introducing himself to Ashe in the extravagant Rozarrian fashion, complete with flirting. Grace furrowed her brow. "If you ever go to Rozarria, don't worry that's common."

"I'll keep that in mind," Grace said. I noticed Al Cid has his attention turned to me now. I bowed in respect.

"It is a honour to meet you, Lord Margrace," I said to him. "I am Reina Flores of the now fallen House Flores."

"Ah yes. Alonso Flores the scholar," He nodded. "You look more like the women of House Alba. I thought you couldn't have been one of them since the entire House was decimated twenty years ago."

"My father told me that I had the crest of House Alba," I nodded. "But I was raised by House Flores and that is who I am, even if the name rings hollow." It was not a secret that was kept from me. I knew I my mother and father found me fives years after the fall of House Alba and that I had their crest on my person. They adopted me and raised me as their own.

"Al-Cid, if we could get to the matter at hand," His guard said.

"_In Archadia, Larsa. In Rozarria, Al-Cid," _Anastasis spoke. _"They dream not of war. Should empire join with empire, then a new path for Ivalice will open in our time." _Al-Cid scoffed at the words.

"Gran Kiltias you speak much of dreams," He said. "But in the real world war is upon us."

"Your Grace I was told my coming here would prevent this war," Ashe said. "I was to assume my father's throne and claim the restoration of Dalmasca, treat with Empire for peace and persuade the Resistance to stay their hand!" She was right, this was supposed to stop the war. "I did not come all this way to be asked to _reconsider_."

"A word from you and the Resistance would stop cold and Rozarria's pretext for joining the war scattered off to the four winds," Al-Cid agreed. "This is what we had hope, but alas, circumstances change. A full two years have passed since your reported death and if news were to spread that you were still alive I fear it would worsen our situation."

"Because I am powerless to help?" Ashe asked with offence.

"Nay. It has little to do with you."

"Then what?" Larsa challenged. "If Lady Ashe were to extend her hand in friendship then perhaps I could persuade the Emperor. His Excellency will resolve things peacefully-"

"The Emperor Gramis is no more," Al-Cid spoke. "His life was taken." Larsa stood stunned at the information given to him.

"What? When did this happen?" I asked.

"Quite recently," The guard spoke up. "It was Vayne who took his own father's life. He had dispersed Achardia's Senate. Only a step in his plans for war, but a vital one. He now holds absolute power over the Empire."

"Let us say you approach the Empire with a peaceful solution," Al-Cid continued. "The late Emperor Gramis would have lent you his ear, that much is certain. However Vayne would call you an imposter to tempt the Resistance into battle. He wants this war and, as our ill luck would have it, the man is a military genius," The servant girl handed Al-Cid a piece of paper. "According to our latest reports: The Western Armada prepares itself for battle... under Vayne's command no less. The newly formed Twelfth Fleet has already been deployed. The Imperial First Fleet stands ready and will be under way as the Odin's refit is complete and Second Kerwon Expeditionary Force is being drafted in to replace the missing Eighth so there will be no gaps. The largest force ever seen!"

"Then the Nethicite is the coup de grace..." Ashe said worriedly but quickly made her resolve. "Gran Kiltias, Your Grace. I came to speak to you of my ascension. Let us put that aside. Should I become Queen now, powerless as I am, I can do nothing. With a greater power at my disposal, perhaps then."

"_Is it the Nethicite of which you dream?"_ The Gran Kiltias asked.

"I requite something far greater," Ashe said. The Gran Kiltias awoke and opened his eyes.

"To wield power against power," He said. "Truly the words of a Hume child."

"I am descended from the Dynast King himself."

"Indeed. Then you have one choice," Anastasis said. "Seek you the other power Raithwall left." Another power that wasn't Nethicite? Curious.

"Does such a thing exist?" Ashe asked, surprised at the news herself.

"Journey across the Paramina Rift to the Stilshrine of Miriam," Anastasis advised. "There rests a gift that Raithwall entrusted to the Gran Kiltias of his time. The Sword of Kings... can cut through Nethicite," A sword that can destroy Nethicite? This was perfect! Just what we needed. "Why Raithwall would entrust the power to destroy Nethicite, the instrument of his greatness, to another and not his own progeny... I cannot say. Go forth, Ashelia B'Nargin, and take up your sword or your dream will remain but a dream."

Larsa stayed with the Gran Kiltias, shocked from the news of his father's death, along with Al-Cid. However before we left Al-Cid spoke to us briefly.

"I am to assume you do not know the way to the Stilshrine?" He asked us, Ashe in particular. "Across the Paramina Rift, yes, but one way leads to the Feywood... a long way from where you intend to go."

"And do you know the way?" Grace asked.

"Nay, but my companion does," He answered. "Allow Janos to take you to the Stilshrine. Time is not on our side and he knows the quickest routes through the Rift."

"The aid is greatly appreciated," Ashe nodded. Janos, the guard who was with Al-Cid, was now our guide to the Nethicite Destroyer. I looked forward to seeing this sword and I hoped it still had the power to destroy the stones.


	38. The Void

The Void

"Hey, Lucifer?"

"Yes?"

"What is the Void?"

"Oh the Void!" Lucifer nodded. "Well you already know that it's the gateway between the different worlds and such throughout time and space, but that's not why we're talking about it," We had stopped in the middle of the Stilshrine as the rest of the group moved on to find the Sword of Kings. "The Void is a dangerous thing. Back in the old days it was only the Phantoms and Death who traversed it, the whole business is saving people from death and taking them to the afterlife and such. Like a lot of things it became more open to others and so people started using it. Such an example is my traversal of the Void and yours to that Spira and here and back to Earth."

"Okay but what does this have to do with it?" I asked. He did drag it on a bit sometimes.

"Just background information," Nice. "The Void is what keeps each world separate form the others; maintains the individual balance on each world as well as providing a gateway between them all. But with use of things they start getting weaker. In the past couple of years it's started to wear thin and this will just keep going on and on until eventually, boom, snap, the Void breaks apart and every single planet in the Universe starts to collapse on themselves."

"What happens then?" I kind of knew the result out of an educated guess.

"The End of Everything. Or the Apocalypse, Armageddon, whatever you call it," Lucifer said. "The Void will be no more and worlds will collapse and collide, causing mass panic and chaos and that's when the Horsemen come in: They'll speed up the destruction and send everything to a state of Limbo. The Universe will neither be alive or dead and all it can do is wait for... something to trigger its existence again."

"So when the Void starts falling apart it will signal the Apocalypse?" I concluded. "And is there any way to stop that from happening?"

"I dare say there will be," Lucifer said. "There is always a way to fix something, even if it takes years and years for the solution to appear," We heard footsteps and we saw the group arriving to us. "Ah any luck in finding this Sword of Kings?"

"We seem to have opened the lower parts of the temple," Janos said. Through the Rift and the Stilshrine he seemed like a decent guy, if a bit quiet. Reina kept making looks at him as if she knew him from somewhere.

I wasn't surprised that another Esper was guarding the way to the Sword of Kings like one had guarded the Dawn Shard. We took it down easy enough because we had so many people fighting it. We passed the hall to the room that held the Sword of Kings. It stood within a large mechanical contraption that definitely had Magic to it because when Ashe approached it I think it recognised her as Raithwall's descendant and the sword gently lowered to float in front of Ashe and when she touched it the Magic deactivated and it landed with a large clang onto the ground, almost taking Ashe with it. Now we had the Sword of Kings and the power to destroy Nethicite if the Gran Kiltias was right.

"You should try it on the Dawn Shard," Vaan suddenly said. "See if it can destroy Nethicite or not." Well Ashe didn't think this was a good idea. Well it was a family heirloom and everything.

"Vaan does have a point," Balthier said. "The stone's no use to us after all." Ashe eventually agreed and set the Dawn Shard on the ground, placing the tip of the Sword of Kings next to it. Mist seemed to pour out from the Dawn Shard.

"The stone bleeds Mist."

"It has been roused," Fran stated after Ashe spoke. "It fears the sword." Well that is... slightly unsettling. Ashe lifted the sword to destroy the stone but seemed hesitant. Yeah I could see where this was going. When the sword slammed down and she didn't hit it. She tried to pass it off that she did but we all knew better. Balthier seemed particularly peeved at her refusal to smash the stone.

"So what should we do now?" Reina asked as we headed to the exit of the Stilshrine. "We now have the Sword of Kings but we have no Nethicite to destroy," Well there was one but we'll not go there. "We can't go back to the Gran Kiltias to ask for Ashe's ascension because of Vayne, so what do we do?"

"I would suggest we go back to Bur-Omisace and see what Al-Cid and Larsa have to say," Janos suggested. "We will need to plan as soon as possible to get ahead of Vayne in this war." Oh there was that bad feeling again. This won't end well. You know, just once I'd like to have a feeling when I'm travelling that doesn't result in some sort of destruction or getting arrested or just something bad happening. Topped off with the stuff I learned about the Void everything is just going down the drain right now.

"Is that... is that smoke?" I asked, squinting into the distance. I think everyone was thinking 'well, shit' or something like that. Well fuck me this is bad.

"There are also Archadian Airships," Janos said. "Then we must be quick. We must return to Bur-Omisace immediately." We were all in agreement of that and we set of in a run.

"Oh, Gracie," Lucifer said. "Best that we keep the whole Void thing to ourselves. The others have got enough to worry about without the potential collapsing of the Universe on them." I silently nodded. Well I kind of figured that out for myself. That's something I'd probably share with either Christie or Lysander. Damn I missed those two. But if the Void was thinning then maybe we could pass through it and see each other again? Well it was a possibility.


	39. A Hunter's Vengeance

A Hunter's Vengeance

We had returned to Bur-Omisace to find nought but rain and destruction all because of the Empire. A Judge, Judge Bergan, had stayed behind to continue the slaughter of the refugees and murdered the Gran Kiltias in cold blood. He had no reason to do it. He did it for the joy of bloodshed. That sick bastard just caused needless chaos for his own sick amusement. His body had been infused with Manufacted Nethicite. I was glad we killed the bastard.

Larsa had been taken back to Archadia and went willingly to avoid trouble but Bergan still decided to attack. Al-Cid was left to defend himself and was thankfully still alive, having escaped Bergan's madness. He implored Ashe to go to Rozarria with him so that she would convince the Resistance to stop before things get out of hand. She refused to go, however, and said that she must destroy the Dusk Shard before the Empire use it.

Where the stone is? Balthier suggested the Draklor Laboratories in Archades.

Seeing that he could not change our minds, Al-Cid requested that Janos accompany us to Archades. From the look in his eyes it looked as though Janos had other reason to come along with us. The only problem was that we could not travel to the Empire by sea or air; our only choice was to walk through the Mosphoran Highwaste, through the Salikawood, past the Phon Coast and then we would reach Archades soon after that as the Phon Coast was in Archadia's territory.

It was late at night and we had to rest in the refugee camps. I couldn't sleep, however, not for a while. Neither could Janos, it seems. The rain hadn't stopped all night and we sat under a shelter.

"Why do you want to go to Archadia?" I asked.

"I have personal reasons for going there," He answered shortly. "There are things I need to resolve from my past," He never once looked at me when he talked. "There are men in the Capital, men who I need to stop. Judge Madsen and Professor Cole Dorin."

"We killed Madsen. He was killed when the Leviathan was destroyed," I argued.

"He wasn't, Reina," Janos frowned. "Madsen isn't just a man; he's something else entirely. Surely you know what I mean?"

"Not a one. I've heard Grace and Lucifer mumble on about things though," They seemed pretty friendly towards one another and shared a lot of things that they kept from us.

"Madsen is what we call a Horseman," Janos explained. "He is one of four, he is Famine and he has been sent here to do more than throw Ivalice into all out war. He's here for a reason and I am going to find out." I looked at him with disbelief. Why we he tell me this off the bat?

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked. "You just tell me that and expect me to believe you?"

"Hey he's right," Grace said, sitting up and looking at us. "Madsen's a Horseman and he's still alive. Got no clue who this Cole Dorin is but we'll kick his ass anyway."

"So this is your problem, why tell me? I'm not involved with this," I said.

"Twenty gil says you are," Grace said. I hope not.

* * *

><p>That morning we walked to Bur-Omisace to start our long journey to Archadia. We would have to travel back through the Paramina Rift, Golmore Jungle, the Ozmone Plain, through Giza to get back to Rabanastre to go to the Estersands to get to Nalbina. That was only the first half of the journey as well since there was still the Mosphoran Highwaste, Salikawood, the Phon Coast, the Tchita Uplands and then I'm not sure how we'd get into Archades after that. We couldn't go walking to the front gates unless we wanted to waste all of our time by getting killed there and then.<p>

"I can't believe we've come all this way just to go back," Penelo said. "Who knows how long it'll take or what will happen before we get there." I reached into my pouch and remember two very helpful stones that I've had for a while now.

"Actually..." The group looked at me and I held up my two Teleport Stones. "This could remove a good portion of our travels."

"Conveniently remembered, Reina," Balthier remarked. "And what are you expecting in return?" Damn, he saw through me.

"Teleport Stones can carry up to five people at a time," I explained. "Two Teleport Stones here. One group is teleported to Rabanastre. The other is taken back to my village in the Estersands," They seemed to be interest in the deal. "From there my group crosses the Estersand to the Mosphoran Highwaste. There's a merchant's camp that we can meet up in from there and should take roughly the same to reach there. Are we in agreement?"

"If it will help us reach the Empire faster then yes," Ashe said. Anything to get her to her Nethicite sooner. "Who will go with you?"

"Ashe, Lucifer, Balthier, Fran, Grace," I said. "Vaan, Penelo, Basch, Janos and I will go to my home." That was in agreement and I handed the other group a Teleport Stone. When I transported my group to my home I was not greeted with what I was expecting.

To be honest I had had enough. I didn't want to travel any more, I had a horrid feeling in my gut and I wanted to go home to my parents. This wasn't what I wanted, to travel. Well it may have been fantastic for others but not for me, not at all. I was going to go home and direct to others to the Mosphoran Highwaste and leave it at that.

Instead I was greeted by smoke and fire.

"Reina! When did you get here?" The Elder spoke as I stared at the fire, walking forwards. "Reina you'd best not go in. It's too dangerous."

"Where are my parents?" I asked, still going forward.

"Reina stop!" Dantro held me back. "You really don't want to see what happened."

"What's going on?" Vaan asked. "What happened?"

"Imperials came and started to burn the village to the ground," The Elder explained while I fought against Dantro's grasp. "There was a Judge leading them. He wanted Rosa and Alonso."

"What happened?" I asked, pulling away from Dantro.

"Reina your parents are dead..." Dantro's wife said. "The Judge killed them. Then he left the village to burn..." I stood and stared at the burning village. How many others died? My parents... somehow... I know it was Madsen who did this. Something in my gut was telling me it was Madsen. For not believing he was alive last night I certainly believed it now.

"Reina are you okay?" Penelo asked. I clenched my fists in anger. That bastard killed my parents. For what? Why did it matter? I turned around, my resolve changing completely.

"I'm going to Archades and I am going to kill the Judge who did this," I said in anger. I then turned to Dantro. "Can you get a boat to cross the river?"

"Reina you really shouldn't do this," He said.

"Well it's what I _am_ going to do so get us a boat so we can reach the Mosphoran Highwaste," I replied. I swear I was going to kill that bastard if it was the last thing I did. Madsen, Famine, whatever the fuck he was it didn't matter. He was going to die.


	40. Dead City

Dead City

We had been travelling for weeks now through the Highwaste and were getting through the Salikawood. The only problem was that there was a huge gate that was under repair and the Moogles on the job weren't there so guess what? We had to find them.

Reina had not been holding up well since her parents died. She spoke little and we could see in her eyes the anger she had and the revenge she wanted. She wasn't with us at the moment since we split up to find these Moogles faster. I was with Basch and Janos.

"So the village was on fire and a Judge killed her parents?" I asked to strike up conversation. "Why would a Judge do something like that? And Reina's been acting... a lot more vicious than normal."

"She's just lost her parents and desire revenge," Janos said. "A common theme amongst your group."

"Yeah well we are pretty vengeful," I shrugged. I paused, hearing a faint noise in the distance but I decided to ignore it and continue walking. "Still Reina is... well she's pretty focused and this is something different."

"It couldn't be Nethicite," Basch said.

"It might be something else, Basch," I sighed. We never found any Moogles but we did end up somewhere very... unpleasant. "Um... where are we?"

"I recognise this place," Basch said. "This is Nabudis. Two years ago it was destroyed by a mysterious force. The Midlight Shard."

"The same thing that happened to the Leviathan?" I asked.

"The very same," Basch nodded. "The Mist has corrupted all life here. It is a Nercohol overrun with beasts. We had best turn back," I heard the noise again. I couldn't describe it but it just felt like something was calling on me. This must have been what Ashe felt with the Dawn Shard. "Grace it is far too dangerous to go in. We must reach Archadia and this is not the way."

"There's something here," I said.

"Basch is right. This place is far too dangerous," Janos said. "There's no telling what lies ahead."

"Well then, I'll tell you when I get back," I told them, walking into Nabudis.

* * *

><p>The place was thick with Mist and there were creatures everywhere. In a place that held so much death I wouldn't have been surprised if I had met Oblivion here, have some meaningful dialogue with him before he would disappear mysteriously, not to be seen again. I did miss that bastard sometimes. Like I missed Lysander and Christie. Christie was like a little sister and Lysander was a good friend, we had each other's backs.<p>

"There is something here..." I muttered to myself, keeping aware for any monsters nearby. I kept following the noise. It was faint, like a humming I suppose. I had a feeling that something would happen here, like maybe Madsen would pop up and try kill me. Well I've died once and I got better.

It felt too eerie and quiet. It was unsettling. I walked into a room that felt calmer than the rest, yet held a different kind of tension. At the other side of the room was a spear. It looked plain, sturdy yet powerful. I slowly made my way towards it, holding out my hand to grab it. The spear in hand, the noise stopped. Why would a spear call me here? At first I thought it was a trap to kill me or something. Instead I think I knew what called me there. Sly bastard.

"Grace!" I heard Vaan's voice echo. They had followed me in here? I thought they'd wait at the entrance for a few minutes before deciding I was dead. "Where are you?"

"Don't move, I'm coming to you," I called, the new spear in hand. I found the group halfway down the hall, most annoyed at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ashe asked. "You could have been killed!"

"Well I'm alive," I said.

"It was foolish, regardless," Balthier piped in. "You have no idea what could have been down here and you've got us going in the opposite direction of Archades."

"Yeah, sorry," I said. "But you know how is: I had something call me here. Don't look at me like that I said I was sorry," I sighed at Ashe's glare of frustration. "Let's just go. The place reminds me too much of Zanarkand anyway."

A thousand years ago, Spira was given the punishment known as Sin who destroyed Zanarakand and went on to devastate all of Spira with only four periods of peace in those thousand years. Then, Yuna started her Pilgrimage to free Spira of Sin. Through that journey she found a way to destroy Sin for good, bringing eternal peace throughout Spira.

"You said before that you were a soldier," Basch said when we were on watch. We had a day's travel before we reached the Hunter's camp in the Phon Coast, now having just gotten to the outskirts of the Salikawood.

"Yeah, I was a Crusader," I said. At night during meals I would talk about Spira and my journey there. It was like a bedtime story for the others. Normally I wouldn't get asked questions about it during watch, that was my time to listen to other people's stories. "Not for that long though. I was Yuna's Guardian and it was my job to protect her."

"You said when you fought Sin that a huge force decimated the warriors fighting it," He said. I nodded. Djose Shore. Where I died. "Perhaps that is what caused you to walk into Nabudis."

"Maybe. It all did seem too familiar," I said. "It seemed more like Zanarkand. Just a dead city with nothing but beasts living within it," I kind of wanted to change the subject. "Basch, what do you think will happen when we reach the capital?"

"I cannot say," He admitted. "You're uneasy about it?"

"Well, yeah, we've not had the best luck on this journey," I gave a half smile. "Maybe I'm over thinking things. I just want this war to end." Because if Lucifer's right, and I have the feeling bastard is, the Void is collapsing and that is something I want in on to stop. I'll probably be in on it whether I like it or not.


	41. Insight

Insight

I liked the sun. It was lovely and warm but not as hot as Dalmasca. It was a beautiful beach area and I liked the Phon Coast already. I think we were taking a break here for an hour or so before heading towards the Tchita Uplands. All this travel and not enough talk, needless to say I was bored out of my mind. If only they talked more rather than worrying about their problems. Sometimes it's better to talk than stay silent. Well I had most of my spent chatting to Penelo and Vaan because they were the most open, Grace was good for a talk every now and again and the rest were all being quiet.

I decided to hobble my way over to the newest member of our team, that Janos fellow, who was sitting underneath a tree watching the younger ones in the water. Well it was Grace, Penelo and Vaan as they tried to drag Balthier and Basch into the water for laughs. The rest were sitting around apart from Reina, who was getting friendly with the local Hunters.

"So how is it that you're here?" I asked bluntly, sitting myself down beside Janos. He gave me a blank look, feigning confusion. "Oh don't look at me like that. I've met your old boss I know what you are."

"Do you now?" He said.

"Indeed, now why are you here?"

"To atone."

"Why?"

"Have you always been this nosy or is it an Opposer thing?"

"Bit of both," He sighed and looked at the water again where the others were. "Well there's a reason a Seraphim would show their face again. Now I've met six of you, I think. Hang on..." now I was starting to talk to myself more than him. "Elijah, Balthazar, Persephone, Maylin, Vanadium and you. Yes six of seven I've met. You're all very nice people I must admit." Janos looked at me with vague surprise.

"When did you meet them?"

"Two years ago. Not altogether, I'll admit. Elijah and Balthazar were on one planet and Vanadium, Elijah and Persephone were on another. Vanadium was very adamant they not be seen together. Well until we had to go to Esthar," Ah those were good times. Well not really at that point Dante was half-dead and that Rinoa girl was in a coma. "Now I know a lot about the Seraphim, but you seem quite different from the others. Not in a bad way just that once they disbanded you still worked with the Superiors," He stiffened slightly at the comment. "Well I do know a bit about you. From Malakai. Remember him?"

"How do you know of Malakai? Where is he?" Janos said, shocked that I knew.

"We crossed paths one day, when I was scrounging around for Looking Glass," I told him. "He's still in the Beyond. He locked himself away there not long ago, maybe a few months ago I suppose. He is waiting for something, as are we all," Well he wasn't too happy with that response. "He's not dead, just waiting. Still he spoke of you, how you helped him escape... along with a few others."

"How much do you know?" Janos was getting defensive now. I can't blame him. A wrong thing said and any trust he's created with the team will be destroyed completely.

"Quite a lot," I said. "You needn't worry. I may be an arse but I can hold my tongue," I noticed that Grace had left the water and went to talk to Reina who had recently came back from one of the Hunter's lodges. They spoke for a while before separating, Reina getting pulled into the water almost as soon as she had arrived. She was loosening up a little since her parent's deaths and that was a good thing. "If you'll excuse me, good day to you Janos." Grace sat by a tree not that far away, drying herself a little but she was probably going back into the water soon.

"Hey Lucifer," She said. "You not going in?"

"So long as no one pulls me in too deep; I'm not a strong swimmer," I said. "So how's Reina doing?"

"She's getting better. Still upset but she's starting to calm down about the whole revenge thing," Ah that's good. "Still wants to kill Madsen though."

"Fantastic, that's what we need," I smiled. "You've been talking to her about it?"

"Yeah. She's starting to believe me about Spira as well," Grace nodded. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I gave her a nod. "You said you helped Lysander, now you're helping me. Did you, or are you, ever going to help Christie?" I know little of Christie bar what Malakai told me before he sealed himself off.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well does she really need it?" I asked in return. "I know little of her but she seems, to me, to be a fairly strong character on her own. Personally I don't think she'll need my help, even if I give it to her."

"Yet we did?" Grace rose an eyebrow in questioning.

"Well really I went to help Dante and because I felt Atrum Unus' presence," I chose to leave out the part that it was Lysander whom Arty possessed. "And the reason I'm here is because of the Horseman's presence. The fact that you are here and Lysander was there was purely a case of timing."

"So after this what will you do?" Ah an excellent question from the young lady.

"Bide my time, wait until the next disaster that calls for my presence, perhaps?" She gave a small laugh. "I don't think too much of the future a lot of the time. When I figure it out I'll figure it out and if I don't, I don't." We watched as Janos went to speak with Reina. I quite liked that they were friendly with one another so quickly. Ashe and Balthier joined them shortly after to speak with them.

"What do you think of Janos?" Grace asked.

"Well he'll have to explain his reasons eventually," I said. "He definitely has his reasons and I'll bet he'll have to explain them when we reach Archades."

"Twenty gil on it?" Grace smiled.

"Of course I'll bet twenty gil on it." I returned the smile to her before the group started to pack up, ready to head to the Tchita Uplands. Ah this would certainly be a fun journey, perhaps with that break everyone's loosened up a bit more to have conversations. The whole journey here was just too tense for my liking.


	42. Reaching Draklor

Reaching Draklor

"Smells less like a capital and more like a sewer," Vaan remarked with his nose scrunching in disgust. Well now we reached our destination, sort of. Balthier had taken us through some place called the Sochen Cave Palace that led us to Old Archades which is where we stood now. The underground palace smelt a lot better than this, I'll tell you that for free.

"Even Empires are in need of sewers," Balthier remarked. "The runoff from Archades proper runs here: those who lack papers to live in the city itself. The mighty who have fallen, and the fallen who would be mighty. Their eyes never leave Archades."

"Well it must be nicer than this place," Vaan said.

"Oh I assure you. Archades reeks of a different filth," Balthier said. "Let's be off." We walked through the shady alleys filled with starving people and I'm sure half of the residents would have pick-pocketed us or offered their 'services' or something. It seemed like that kind of seedy place. I spotted a few Imperials walking about, just on patrol to make sure the people didn't get up to anything dodgy. At least Ashe was right: our names were notorious but no one recognised us by our faces.

As expected we had been blocked off to Archades by Imperials guarding the entrance. We did try to get past them with no luck since we didn't have any papers or reason for heading up to the capital. Well we did have a reason but I don't think they'd let us pass if we said 'Yeah we've got the Sword of Kings and we're planning to raid the Draklor Labs and smash up all your Nethicite, potentially killing some Judges and political figures along the way' because that wouldn't go down well at all.

"Wait, I have to see a petitioner about a Mark they have posted," Reina jumped in just as we were heading to leave and figure out a new plan. "They spoke about a monster called Darksteel. A Hunter recommended me in the Hunter's Camp at the Phon Coast and I came to get further details about the Mark." Thank you Reina for pulling that from nowhere!

"That so?" The guard spoke. "You got papers?" She went into her pack and produced a small Mark paper, detailing the Darksteel Hunt. "All right, seems good enough," Reina nodded quietly. "But only you, unless they have papers they're not getting through."

"What if we're just an oddly large Hunter's party?" I offered. They weren't buying it.

"We can't just let a bunch of Hunters into the city. Don't know what kind of rabble you'd attract," The guard said harshly. "Either she just goes or none of you go." Reina sighed and looked at us.

"I won't be long," She said as a lie. We'd meet up with her in the city later. We descended and sat a bit away from the guards in thought. Unless we went back to the Phon Coast and got more Marks then we really had no idea what to do. Well we could kill them and cause a scene but we might get arrested.

"Say, looking for a way to reach the capital?" A voice said from nowhere, a shady and rough looking man coming our from behind a wall. He then looked at Balthier. "Well, well, didn't think I'd see you here. Not again."

"Wonderful. Enter the streetear," Balthier sighed. "What is it that you want?"

"Now, a Pirate would do well to smile," The man chuckled. "Wouldn't want to sour his reputation after all."

"You know this guy?" Vaan asked.

"Much to my displeasure, yes," Balthier said. "Jules the streetear, a peddlar of romour and hearsay. He'd bit a gil given to him by his own mother then shave it by half to pay for the funeral."

"Well I've dealt with my fair share of shady, tight-assed people," I said and looked at Jules, taking a portion of our money in hand. It was a pretty large sum but we could get it back by selling our loot up in the capital. "So are you offering a way up?"

"Smart girl, if I ever met one," Jules smiled. I knew he wouldn't give information before pay so I handed him the gil. "Very smart. Now in this city knowledge is power. Have you heard any rumours in your time walking around Old Archades?"

"Rumours? Anyone?" I asked. I certainly hadn't heard any. Neither had the rest of the group. "We've got some guys who are great at bullshitting, that any good?"

"For another time, perhaps, girl," Jules laughed. "No, you'd best use your ears more often. It would do you well to do so." We took the advice and started walking about Old Archades, listening to the mumblings and ramblings of the folk. Some were crazy, others were quite useful, like that Seeq who was trying to sell off Moogles who were dancing by the bridge. Now they wouldn't like it if they knew they were being sold off, would they? A riot occurred because of the new information and the Imperials left their post to stop the fighting, giving us a chance to get up into the city.

* * *

><p>While we entered the city and awed at its sights Balthier said he had business to attend to and left us, telling us to meet him in Tsenoble as soon as possible. Reina wasn't anywhere to be seen either. We thought she would have waited for us not far from the entrance but then again I suppose she had to make herself scarce to avoid suspicion.<p>

"We had best find Balthier," Ashe said.

"How do we reach Tsenoble?" Vaan asked.

"A cabby would be our best bet," Lucifer said. "A quick and effective way to get around the city. One word and we're off to where we want to be." If only it were that simple. When we got there the bastard running the cabby wanted a million gil because we didn't have Chops. I kept thinking pork chops every time the word was used but in actual fact it was Chops of wood. An weird way of showing status. I would have went for flashy cars and diamonds.

"Stuck again, I see," Jules now seemed to be our personal stalker in Archades, having crept up behind us when we left the cabby. "Looking for Master Balthier, it seems? He's waiting for you in Tsenoble."

"Cut the crap, what's your price?" I said shortly. "While we're at it, you probably know something about our other friend in the city. Reina, the Hunter girl. We want to know where she is."

"Straight to the point girl," I sigehd and handed him money. "Excellent. Now don't you remember that knowledge is power? Speak to people, nobles are rather generous when they think they are helping people. Makes them feel superior, you see," Vaan took the lead in the Chop hunt while Jules took me off to the side. It looked like Janos wasn't leaving but he stayed a fair distance away from us. "So, your Reina girl. Word is that a commotion was made outside the arms shop. A criminal against Archadia."

"Reina got arrested?" I concluded.

"Oh not arrested, per say," Jules said. I was just about ready to hand more gil over, he had that look in his eye. "Word is that our good Doctor Cid's partner has been interested in seeing a Hunter, a Hunter matching your Reina's description," I let him continue. "Now what could an upstanding man such as Cole Dorin want with a little Hunter?"

"It's okay, I think I know," I wasn't paying that ass a gil more. I walked away from him and Janos looked at me with worry. "Okay, you explain now."

"What do you mean?"

"In fact, no, wait until the others are here. Then you can explain," I knew he had some crap going on. There was a reason he joined us and it had something to do with Madsen and Cole Dorin, whoever he was. Soon enough the others returned with a good amount of Chops in hand and we instructed the cabby driver to take us to Tsenoble. "Hey guys, Janos has something he wants to say to us."

"Now is not the time."

"No I think we deserve a reason as to why you decided to tag along," I said. "So go on. Don't lie. If you do we'll know."

"Grace maybe you should calm down," Penelo said.

"I will when he explains why Reina's in Draklor," I said. Everyone's eyes were then on Janos. Go ahead, tell us why.

"Yes, Reina is in Draklor," He said. "Because Cole Dorin has been looking for her for fifteen years," Before something could ask why he went on. "Reina said at Bur-Omisace that her family were from House Alba. The entire house was decimated about twenty years ago, not long after she was born. She was kidnapped by my father... Cole Dorin... who is now working for Draklor."

"So why does he want Reina?" Ashe asked.

"Because my father loved to experiment on... on people," Janos sounded so ashamed speaking of it. "He experimented on Reina when she was a child. He did... things to her. She was born a Hume but he implanted a Demon's DNA into her. It's only now that she's been displaying she artificial powers and they seem to be amplified by the Mist," Like in Raithwall's Tomb, probably when it started. "He wants his experiment back. I think he's going to try implant Manufacted Nethicite into her and I have to stop him."

"So you'd kill your own father?" I asked.

"Cole's not even deserving of that title," Janos scoffed. "Reina has no idea of the Demon power she has. She escaped when she was five and she doesn't remember what happened to her."

"How do you know of all this?" Basch asked. "Surely your father wished to keep it a secret." Janos sighed.

"I was the one who helped her escape," He said. "I set off the alarms and allowed her to escape. Only her, another experiment and myself got out alive. I've not been able to confront my father until now. I need Reina out of Draklor first, otherwise he'll kill her," He then looked at me. "Satisfied?"

"Reina's my friend. You could have been holding something back that could have caused her harm," I said. We reached Tsenoble and got out of the cab, seeing Balthier down the street. "Janos, I needed to put you on the spot otherwise you'd probably never tell us."

"You expected them to believe me?"

"They believe me about Spira," I said. "We'll get her, don't worry about it." Hopefully she wouldn't be riddled with Manufatced Nethicite by the time we got there and hopefully Janos can give his father a good kick up the arse.


	43. Manufacted

Manufacted

I felt light-headed and dizzy and I was trapped in a cage. It was a small cage, one I couldn't even stand up straight in. I felt like an animal. I knew I was in Draklor but I didn't know why. I didn't like the feeling though. I was surrounded by Manufacted Nethicite and it was making me feel dizzy and lose focus.

"Well my experiment had finally returned to me," I looked to see a man... who... he looked like Janos, only older. At first I thought it was Janos. Then I saw Madsen beside him, without that dog he usually had. "A shame War couldn't bring me my other experiment, and Pestilence had to go and make his own yet he couldn't even bring that one to me. You certainly stand above your comrades, Famine."

"Their brute force can hinder the task at hand," Famine spoke. I gained enough strength to lunge at the bars and snarl at him like a like animal. "She's hungry for revenge, it seems."

"You did kill her parents, after all," The man said. I lost my sudden strength but still wanted to kill that man more than anything. Famine, was he doing this to make? Making me desire revenge so? "I could have done so much with you, yet that pathetic son of mine had to let you run. You could have been a great killer, yet you wander aimlessly, killing beasts for what? To make a name for yourself? I could give you a name, if you'll let me finish what I started." I backed away as he came closer to the cage. I started to remember him from somewhere. Somewhere from a long time ago.

I just got flashes of a lab, like Draklor, and screaming. A lot of screaming. Screaming and death. So many people died. A lot of people were dying every day. All for what? I had no idea.

"I'm not giving you a choice, girl," He said, throwing Manufacted Nethicite into my cage. "Leave her here for a few hours. She won't be able to do a thing here." They walked out of the room, leaving me with the Nethicite. It started glowing with Mist and I pushed myself away from it. It didn't help that the whole room was filled with Manufacted Nethicite. I managed to kick the Nethicite from the cage and chipped it slightly, Mist seeping from the crack.

I really didn't feel that shocked over what he had said, maybe it was the Mist dulling my senses or something. It should have worried me, that I was so calm about relearning that I wasn't... fully Hume. I didn't know what he had done to me but considering he had me captured it was evident that he wasn't finished with his experiments. I suppose he only joined with the Empire to gain access to their Nethicite. A clever move on his part.

My weapons were gone so I really had no way to escape. I kicked at the cage bars, hoping the Mist around me would make me slightly berserk the way Fran had gone on the Leviathan. I had no such luck but the Mist was starting to make me feel worse. I kicked at the cage again in frustration, trying in vain to escape.

Alarms started going off and that brought hope to me. That must have meant the others were here. I hoped they were looking for me after they found the Dusk Shard. Or before right now I wasn't being picky.

"Reina? Reina!" I heard muffled voices and looked to the door. No doubt it was locked.

"I'm in here!" I called, my voice oddly hoarse. I saw the door denting with one hit then breaking off with another. Grace, Janos, Vaan, Penelo and Fran standing at the door. Fran and Janos headed to my cage.

"How did you manage that?" Vaan asked Grace, who was staring at the spear she found in Nabudis.

"This spear is ridiculously overpowered," Was her musing. She I noticed her, when she thought no one was looking, take pieces of the Manufacted Nethicite from the tables and place them in her pouch. "You okay Fran?"

"I am fine, but we should leave soon before the Mist takes hold of either of us," She was meaning her or myself.

"Reina move back," I nodded and moved away as Janos stood back, flicking his wrist. A shock wave sliced open the cage and he pulled me out. "We need to get to the others before the guards find us." I felt weak and I was certain it was the Mist. I had no idea how long I had been in there for and I felt the Mist taking hold of me.

"Something is not right," Fran said when we left the room. She took her bow and arrow in hand and took the lead. Grace looked at me and seemed to agree with Fran.

"Let's just get to the others before something happens," She said. I was feeling the Mist fill me, do doubt from the Mist Grace had taken with her. "Janos is your father still here? Or has he done a dick move and left?"

"Knowing him, he's probably watching us and waiting to appear for his moment to gloat," Janos answered bitterly, checking his gun. "Madsen will be with him. If we find them we're killing them. Simple as that." No one said anything in reply to Janos' angry words. His father? That must have been the man with Madsen. It was scary that they look nearly identical.

"I don't feel so good," I voiced, stumbling slightly.

"It is the Mist. It is taking hold of her," Fran noticed. "She must have been with the Nethicite since she was taken here," I dropped to the ground and grabbed my head. A white light appeared in my hand and Mist pouring from my body. How long was I in there for? "We must subdue her."

"On it," Grace said, approaching me with her spear in hand. I raised my hand and let the white light intensify, almost blinding Grace but she shielded her eyes. She blinked a few times but was still disorientated, as were the others from the light. I felt as though someone else was controlling my actions. The Mist around me turned into Magic and cast a spell that knocked back the group and me as well from the force of it.

Grace recovered the fastest, Fran and Janos soon after, and she swiftly whacked me in the back of the head with her spear, sending me down on the ground in pain. She and Vaan then started to search me for Nethicite while I was still in a daze and touch a small bump in my lower back that I had noticed before.

"That's a new cut, isn't it?" Vaan asked.

"Yeah. Penelo give me your dagger," Grace said. I felt a blade cut at my back and let out a scream as something moved about before a Cure spell was cast on me.

"They placed the Nethicite within her crudely; they must have been short on time," Fran observed.

"Well that bastard's going to get all the Nethicite I can get shoved into gut and see how he likes it," Janos seethed. The Mist started to have the same effect on me as it did on the Leviathan: I went out cold.


	44. An Old Score

An Old Score

Now we were in Balfonheim, the city of pirates, in the Manse of the ruler of the city. He was a pirate named Reddas, a man I wouldn't have pinned as being a pirate if it were in different circumstance but seeing as he was creeping about Draklor looking for Nethicite I could see him as being the pirate sort. Still if that wasn't how we met I would have seen him as a captain or some high authoritative figure. Well he was that and pretty good at it if ran a town that was filled with pirates, the people who sought freedom and answered to no one.

Reina seemed a lot better after she recovered from the Mist. She look focused but she said that she had a bad time moving about after the cut, even after a Cure spell it still felt sore to her but she said she could walk it off. We did ask her if she knew about what she was and her answer was that she remembered things from her past. It didn't seem to phase her really and she seemed more concerned about if we managed to get the Nethicite.

About that, we never did find the Dusk Shard because Dr. Cid had hold of it and the Midlight Shard. There was also the problem of a shadow by the name of 'Venat' and whatever it was it was helping Cid.

At the moment we had just learned that Marquis Ondore had rallied the Resistance and was preparing for war. The reason Reddas was in Draklor was on Ondore's orders to obtain the Nethicite from Archadia's grasp to give them an even score. Well the Marquis has certainly been busy since we 'kidnapped' Ashe way back when.

"It is just as Vayne wants," Basch spoke. "He lures the Resistance and the Rozarrians into the field then crushed them both with the Nethicite."

"I think not," Balthier argued calmly. "Cid has the stone. All we need to do is grab the Nethicite and smash it with the Sword of Kings. Vayne will was nary a thing," That was true. The Manufacted Nethicite was not even a fraction as powerful as the Deifacted Nethicite. There would be no chance the Empire to activate such a large scale power like on the Leviathan or Nabudis without the Dusk Shard. "Time is short. We follow Cid. We head to Giruvegan."

"It is told in a song of my people," Fran said, remembering the words for a moment. "On the farthest shores of the river of time, shrouded deep in the roiling Mist. The holy lands sleeps: Giruvegan. Who knows the paths? The way to its doors?"

"Then you seek the Jagd Difor," Reddas told us. "Deep within the jungle of Golmore, in a corner of the Feywood a Mist storm surges and seethes." Twenty gil it was because of Nethicite.

I followed Vaan and Penelo out as they heard all the information they needed to know. The others were soon following us. We were heading to the Whitecap to sort out our route back to the Golmore Jungle. Here's hoping the Viera weren't moody about letting us through this time.

I thought about the route myself. The Golmore Jungle was in Kerwon. I remembered Al-Cid saying there was a way to the Feywood in the Paramina Rift, only because it was in the opposite direction of the Stilshrine of Miriam. There was no fast way to the Feywood really apart from Teleport Stones. Maybe there are Hunters here or maybe the pirates trade in them? That would be helpful.

* * *

><p>"Kupo-po! Reina? Is that you?" Reina turned and we spotted a Moogle and Bangaa approaching our table at the Whitecap. You know these pirates have got some good booze. Here I was thinking they all drank cheap ale. Now that I think about it there was a distinct lack of peg legs, hooks and parrots too.<p>

"Montblanc, it's been forever," Reina said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh there's just Elite Mark someone's brought in, kupo, it looked far too dangerous for the Hunters to take on so Monid and I are taking care of it," He explained.

"Maybe I could help? Where is it?" You can take the Hunter from the hunt but you can't take the hunt out the Hunter. They seemed apprehensive about letting her join the Hunt. "What's wrong? Montblanc I have face a lot since I left Rabanastre. In fact the stories I want to tell the Clan are amazing."

"Sorry, kupo, we think the Hunt's too dangerous," Montblanc said. I stared at my drink for a moment before looking up and around the table. I think we all had the same idea popping into our heads at the same time.

"Perhaps we can work something out?" Balthier said from the end of the table. "You Hunters carry Teleport Stones all the time, do you not? We take care of your Mark and you give us Teleport Stones. Are we in agreement?" Montblanc and Monid looked at one another before deliberating quietly. We were a part of ten we could kick the ass of anything we come across. We have so far.

"Okay, kupo," Montblanc said, handing Reina the details of the Hunt. She looked at them for a while and nodded. Montblanc would wait for us in the Whitecap until we killed the Mark.

* * *

><p>"This is probably a bad time," Reina said when we went far out into the Cerobi Steppe where the Mark was supposed to be prowling. "But back in the Phon Coast the Hunters were talking about a rumour that had been going about," She paused for a moment. "Well, rumour's a bad word. It was more of a warning."<p>

"A warning?" Ashe asked.

"Yeah," Reina said. "They sad that recently a Hunter Stalker had appeared over the past couple of months. Hunters would be out on Hunts and as soon as the Mark was down the Hunter Stalker would pounce on them and kill them. It's completely random as well; no one knows why it's happening."

"You're right, Reina," Janos said. "This is a bad time to bring that up. This is coming from me." She gave him a sort of glare and we decided to wait by the old windmills in the area for the Mark. Reina said she would know the Mark when she seen it and had climbed up a windmill for a good vantage point.

"I bet twenty gil that we'll run into this Hunter Stalker," Lucifer said.

"You think so?" Vaan asked.

"Knowing our luck we will," I said, twirling my spear about bored. I looked up at Reina, who had her bow out and was aiming at something. I followed the direction she was facing and saw, in the distance, vaguely familiar Bangaa group. "Hey Balthier, it's your best friends." He turned with a raised eyebrow and then frowned.

"Persistent as ever," He said. Reina fired her arrow which hit one of them dead on and shocked them. Good thing was they were on a lower edge and it would take them a while to climb up to where we were. "Ba'Gamnan! Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Balthier! I should have know you would turn up eventually!" The Bangaa hissed at us. "Worried your Hunter friends were dropping like flies, eh?"

"Friends?" Balthier rose an eyebrow and quickly came to a conclusion. "Ah, you thought that because Reina was with me at Nalbina and Lhusu you thought I was consorting with the Hunters," Well that made a lot of sense. "Never were the brightest Magicite in the mine, were you?"

"Too long I've waited to claim the bounty on your head, Balthier!" Ba'Gamnan set up his weapon and it hissed viciously. I stepped up beside Balthier ad gave a mock-friendly wave.

"Hey, remember that I kicked your asses?" I shouted down. "Four on one? Well it's ten against four now. Seeing that I managed to beat you up alone I think you're sorely outmatched!"

"I'll pull that tongue from your mouth, lass!" One of the other Bangaa said.

"Oh yeah? How about I shove that buzzsaw up your asses!" I shouted back. Reina fired another shot and injured the Bangaa who I was talking to, firing another arrow and taking him out. What the Hell was she lacing her arrows with?

"Two against ten now," Reina said from her vantage point. "We're not above killing you and your friends outright. Well I'm certainly not after what you've done to my Clan."

"Enough of this! Get them!" The other Bangaa healed the other two and the four started coming up to attack us. We had time on our side and I already had done some Alchemy and rolled a bomb down the hill and it detonated, damaging them severely. Fran had also went up the windmill and was firing arrows with Reina. Balthier fired his gun at Ba'Gamnan when he was within range. Lucifer hit them with his cane and Basch knocked one with his shield and I knocked one in the chin with my spear. I was really liking this thing I am glad I risked my life for this stupidly sturdy spear.

Reina did get the last shot and fired an arrow into Ba'Gamnan and jumped down, ramming the Bangaa. She pushed him off the cliff and then proceeded to follow him. She shot another arrow, stunning him, before pushing him off the cliff and into the sea below. The others had fled a long time ago and now Reina had got her revenge for the Hunters killed by Ba'Gamnan.

"You did a good thing," Balthier said when we joined her down at the cliff side. She stared down at the crashing waves below her. "You saved a lot of people a lot of grief."

"But I was the one who started it," She sighed. "Because I was with you I gave them reason to attack the Hunters."

"Well he's gone now," Vaan said. "Good riddance, too."

"That's the good thing," Reina agreed and spat over the cliff's edge. "Dirty bastard got what he deserved."

It turned out that Montblanc and Monid had used that Mark as a lure for the Hunter Stalker and take them out, creating rumours of a fantastic Mark that every Hunter wanted in on. Because Reina had known of the Stalker because of the Hunters on the Phon Coast, who also told her it was a Bangaa, she knew what to look for. That and Ba'Gamnan's crew looked like trouble from a mile off. As agreed we were given a stash of Teleport Stones. Tomorrow we would go to Golmore Jungle and start our journey to Giruvegan.


	45. Giruvegan

Giruvegan

"Reddas said that a Mist storm surges and seethes in a far corner of the Feywood," Lucifer recalled as we walked through the said Mist storm. "It's seemingly endless. I highly doubt we're going to find Giruvegan at this rate. We've been going in circles, haven't we?"

"Feels like it," Vaan nodded.

"We'll get there eventually," Janos said.

"Well the definition of insanity is to repeat the same thing and expect different results," Lucifer remarked. Grace turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"How's the invisible wall bashing going?"

"Touché," The blonde said. "Discarding that, I suggest we try something different. We are getting nowhere fast at the moment." He had a point. We had lost all track of time walking through the Feywood and had no idea where we were meant to be going. We were in a Mist-storm and I think this was about as close to Giruvegan as we were going to get.

"This is just a fruitless endeavour," I sighed. Part of me wanted to return to Balfonheim and rethink our course but I knew Ashe wouldn't have any of it. She did, however, call for a rest in one of the small shrines that we came across not long after. We had probably crossed it multiple times now and I made an etching on a pillar to mark it should we end up here again. Sometimes I wondered why we went out on a limb when travelling. We had no idea where we were going half the time I'm surprised we always got there in the end.

"How are you feeling?" Janos asked me during the break. I bit into my starfruit and swallowed.

"I'm fine," I said. "I only wish we could find this Giruvegan. Feels like we're chasing a fairy story, something that isn't real. We'd sooner find Grace's Spira than Giruvegan at this rate." Then a curious thing happened that we all saw: a flicker of a lush paradise within the Mist. The Feywood was a barren land, it was the Mist playing tricks on us.

Even so we walked towards it and went straight ahead. We were out of options so it wouldn't hurt us to follow the illusions, we thought. It led us to another shrine and, with careful observation, another illusion. With each shrine brought more hope that we would reach Giruvegan.

Then we reached a huge gate that we had seen before when we trekked the Feywood. I suppose the illusions were our guide to reaching Giruvegan. The gates were obviously old but had been disturbed recently. There was in inscription on the door that Ashe read out.

"Gigas summoner, gate's power is yours to claim. Beyond the one gate lies sacred Giruvegan. Over the one gate the Gigas holds sway," She stepped back, seemingly knowing what do to. She summoned Belias, Raithwall's Esper that guarded his tomb, and commanded it to open the door. Well it's a good thing that worked, the doors opened that we stepped inside to Giruvegan. It was eerily silent and the Mist ran thick in the area. "On the farthest shores of the river of time, shrouded deep in the roiling Mist..." Ashe repeated and stepped forward.

"Okay, this is more Zanarkand than Nabudis," Grace muttered to herself. The Mist here felt calmer, and Fran's words to Penelo confirmed it: the Mist was cooled but she sensed something like a shadow. She wasn't the only one sensing things, Lucifer seemed quite intrigued by something and Ashe was staring at one spot intently, as if she saw a person. We were to wait for Cid to arrive but Ashe seemed to have different plans, walking into the ancient city. We really had no choice but to follow her, despite Balthier's better judgement.

Within the city itself was no more comforting than the outside. It was cold and the Mist grew thicker. No doubt nearing the large quantity of Nethicite that must have lay here. Grace's pocket glow as the Manufacted Nethicite within it absorbed Mist and she did her best to conceal it. I really should ask her why she had taken the Nethicite. During our travels she had the habit of pilfering plants, dirt, trees, rocks, scratchings of Magicite from the Mines, even keeping loot we had taken from monsters and using herbs from our cooking supplies to experiment with her Alchemy. Granted all of her results were helpful but the idea of her conducting Alchemy with Nethicite was as unnerving as Ashe's desire for Nethicite. I shudder to think what she could create with Deifacted Nethicite.

"I can't shake the feeling that we're somewhere we're not meant to be," Penelo said as we walked down a strange, clear walkway. It only appeared before us as we walked forward and there was no telling if it would stop and cause us to fall. Lucifer was leading us at the moment. He still looked as though he was sensing something here.

"Yeah, it's exciting," Vaan said. Penelo looked at him in disbelief.

"You are afraid of the unknown?" Basch asked. "Who can say what we will encounter here? We might encounter the very creators of Nethicite."

"Yeah, I don't know what we'll find," Vaan said. "I like it better that way."

"You're sounding more the Sky Pirate every day," Basch said.

"What about you, Reina?" Vaan asked. "This the kind of the the Hunters would get into?"

"The foolhardy ones," I told him. "I'm more concerned than I am excited at the moment but that's probably my old age speaking," Vaan laughed a little as did Penelo. "Still you're getting the right attitude: sometimes it's better to charge in and think later." I really should take that approach at times.

Lucifer led us to a plain way stone eventually that stood in front of the large crystal before us. The crystal itself was spewing forth a thick Mist and I could only imagine the amount of Nethicite that was in there. Perhaps we should use the Sword of Kings to smash the Nethicite inside the crystal. We activated the way stone and were surprised that it took us inside the crystal itself. Once again we could only guess at where we were to go.


	46. Ultima, The High Seraph

Ultima, The High Seraph

"Perhaps coming into Giruvegan was a bad idea," Grace said. "Because let's face it: we're more lost than we were in the Feywood. We were pretty damned lost back there as well," She then sighed and looked at Ashe. "Not to blame you or anything but why did you have to walk in here? We would've been better off waiting for Cid at the entrance." Ashe gave no answer and Grace sighed but went no further with her complaints. The best we could do was continue on the path we were on and hope that we would find our way out through sheer luck.

"There is a presence here," Fran said. Yes it was the one I sensed too. Not those shadows like that Venat that guarded Cid, something else.

"What can you tell from it?" I asked to make conversation.

"It is not like the shadow, although I can sense that as well," The Viera said. "I cannot describe it. It feels weak." Odd, it feels strong to me. Then again it was more familiar to me as it was from the same world as I.

"What are you sensing?" Balthier asked.

"It's familiar," I said. "Like the spirit of someone who's passed who is guiding you," Ashe looked down at that comment. "And... I can smell cinders and smoke. Yes cinders and smoke. I can smell cinnamon as well."

"I can't smell a thing," Vaan said. "Where are you getting this?"

"Sometimes the dead leave behind more than the scent of decaying flesh," I said. "Those trying to connect to our realm can have distinct smells. Someone is trying to reach us. It's not uncommon, but we should be careful in case the Mist gives this spirit power." It was odd to feel the presence of a spirit here, I was mildly surprised when I smelt smoke when we entered Giruvegan. It was only getting stronger as we ventured deeper into this crystal. It was a familiar scent, that was certain. If only I could find the source. I was going to find the source.

We delved deeper into the crystal's depths, the others thinking we were lost but I was following the smoke and cinder. Fran knew I was following the scent but kept quiet and alert. The crystal grew darker and darker and we neared the bottom of it.

"Ah, here's the source," I said once the smell of smoke became incredibly heavy, you could breathe it in and taste it, the smell was that strong. "Do you smell it? In fact do you feel it? Smoke and cinnamon around you? Breathe in, you can taste it." The others seemed quite amazed by this. This was their first experience in this sort of thing. "Something like this is incredibly rare. It only occurs when the dead are clinging onto the world, and even then many spirits are not powerful enough to produce smells of manifest themselves. This is truly rare," I looked ahead and saw the spirit for myself. At the moment it was a silhouette of a woman. "Here she is."

She used the Mist to manifest herself completely. She was not tall, her eyes were a clear blue and her hair auburn, her skin pale. Her dress was plain and white. I knew who she was.

"Angel?" Grace gaped in confusion. The woman looked at her and shook her head.

"_An Angel is what I am but not who I am," _She said before her eyes rested on me. _"What business do you have here?"_

"Huh?"

"You were the one sending out a call for help, be glad someone answered Ultima," I said. I only knew of the High Seraph line that took over from me and Ultima was the current one. Not any more it appeared. "I'll admit I'm surprised to see you dead."

"_My death was recent," _That explained her strong scent. _"Minerva murdered me two years ago. No Phantom, nor Oblivion, claimed my soul for the afterlife. I have been searching for help since. My son is in need of help, as is my daughter."_

"They need help?" Grace asked. Ultima stared at Grace, as if knowing who she was, but did not give much away.

"_Before I gave birth to my daughter the Superiors killed her father," _Ultima explained. _"For years they have been fearing something called the Threat. This Threat will kill them, they fear the Void falling apart because of it."_

"Something we know too well," I said. "Ultima your concern for your children is commendable but there is nothing that can be done now. All we can do is wait for the inevitable to occur."

"_You are the one who brought this upon us, Lucifer," _Ultima said, part of her tone was scathing and condemning. _"We are the ones to suffer the consequences of your actions."_

"I've heard that lecture many times before. I don't need to hear it from another High Seraph," I said. Yes it was me who started it all, yes others suffered from my actions, I did too, but there were plenty other actions that others have committed that caused suffering.

"Your daughter looks a lot like you," Grace said, directing Ultima's focus to her.

"_You know Angevale?"_

"Um... no, it was Angel... I was thinking of someone else," Grace said. Ultima shook her head.

"_No... Angel was what the Superiors called her. Minerva told me so," _Ultima frowned. _"You are one of Oblivion's chosen, are you not? You were chosen to stop this."_

"Yeah but Lucifer's right. We can't do anything but wait," She frowned. The High Seraph frowned also at the words. "It's not our fault but there's nothing we can do right now. I haven't seen your daughter, or Oblivion, in a long time. We're going to do something though. We're not going to just let the Superiors win." If there was anything I didn't like about this, it was the fact that this Angevale, this High Seraph's daughter, would kill my friend. Even if Arty didn't consider me as such any more, it was still unpleasant.

"_Even if you cannot do anything now... I can see why Oblivion chose you to fight," _Ultima smiled softly. _"Before my death he came to me with his four Connections. I can see why you were chosen," _Grace nodded. _"You are seeking something here... I can guide you to what it is you seek. Keep safe, all of you." _

We were teleported to the depths of Giruvegan, but Ashe had vanished from our group. While some wondered where she was, the others looked at Grace and I.

"What was that about?" Was Vaan question.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," I said. "We should concern ourselves with where our Princess has went off to." And so we heard the Occuria for the first time.


	47. In Search of the SunCryst

In Search of the Sun-Cryst

"In tower on distant shore dreams the Sun-Cryst. Do these words mean ought to you?" Basch had asked Fran. They meant nothing to her.

"So we're going to hunt out this Sun-Cryst for Nethicite? I was uncomfortable with the Dusk Shard but if that's not even a fraction of the Nethicite's power I am thoroughly against going to find it unless we're going to use the Sword of Kings on it. Not this fancy Treaty Blade these Occuria, whatever they are, have given Ashe," Reina protested strongly.

"Wasn't Reddas on some 'other course'?" Vaan asked. "Maybe we should ask what he's found."

"I'd rather stay out of that pirate's debt, thank you," Balthier remarked.

"Come on! If you can't trust your own kind, who can you trust?" Vaan tried to reason, amusing Balthier.

"You're an expert on pirating now, are you?"

"Well we've got no other options," I sighed. "And I'd rather we go to Reddas and get some sort of clue rather than wandering around without a clue, I've done enough of that to last a lifetime. In Spira I did a lot of walking but at least we knew where we were going."

So our plan of action was to return to Balfonheim and speak to Reddas about what we should do. These Occuria were bad news and they were determined to have Ashe obtain Nethicite to destroy the Empire. The Empire was really bad but destroying it was too far. Larsa was a good kid and if he was Emperor then the Empire wouldn't be half as bad. Sure it would have an unsavoury past. What was ironic was the name of the sword they gave her, the 'Treaty Blade', when they wanted her to destroy the Empire.

On our arrival to the Manse Reddas was shouting orders at his men, some about seas of Jagd, there was too much noise for me to keep track. It was obviously something bad and frustrating to Reddas and once his men left he gave his attention to us.

"Tell me of what happened at Giruvegan," He said to Ashe. "By the look in your eyes, I see that all did not go well. Cid- was he false as I feared?" Ashe nodded.

"Yes. But we may have caught a glimpse of his true intent," Ashe started to explain what had happened at Giruvegan, kindly skipping the part with the dead High Seraph's spirit speaking to us, as Reddas listened intently. After she finished reddas was deep in thought

"So, the Deifacted Nethicite was but a fragment of something greater," He said. "And these Occuria, I know not and care to know even less." I hear that.

"If we strike the Sun-Cryst with the Sword of Kings then no new stone may be born," Fran said. "We say the Sun-Cryst is the source of all Nethicite's power, without it the Dusk Shard would be a thing lifeless. For the Manufacted Nethicite, who can say?"

"There is another way," Balthier said. "We use the Treaty Blade and cut a new stone from the Sun-Cryst and use that to fight the Dusk Shard and manufacted stones."

"Do you know the best use of Nethicite?" Reddas asked us. "Will or nil, I'll tell you: you pick it up and throw it away."

"Well we can't do anything with this Sun-Cryst until we know where it is," I said, crossing my legs as I sat on the table. "All we know is that it's on top a tower on a distant shore... you know if the Occuria were wanting Ashe to get the Sun-Cryst and stop the Empire you would think they would give us a map or a vision to give us some idea of where to go."

"Indeed they would," Reddas said. "But your words are familiar. I saw something of the like at Draklor. It speaks of the Ridorana Cataract in the Nadolan Sea, where the Pharos Lighthouse rests."

"So the Occuria would have us running into a land that is the centre of every scary story and fishwive's tale on Ivalice?" Reina asked before sighing. "How are we going to get there? If the Sun-Cryst is there, the source of all Nethicite, the place will be Jagd without a doubt." Reddas thought for a moment before heading to his desk and producing a stone, tossing it to Balthier.

"Another treasure you plundered from Draklor?" The Pirate asked. "Why not keep it for yourself?"

"That's the very thing," Reddas replied. "My Airship's a Bhujerban model, it will not fit. Should it fit the Strahl then you will be able to fly through Jagd," That would have been very handy a lot earlier. "Lady Ashe, I may ask that I accompany to the Ridorana Cataract if you do not object."

"I am in your care, but I must ask: why do you care so much?"

"The Nabudis Deadlands."

"Nabudis was your home?"

"Nay, but a memory forever burnt into my heart."

* * *

><p>It took a long time but we reached the Ridorana Cataract. The tower lived up to its name of a lighthouse because you could see the Mist illuminating the island from miles away. It was actually so strong, the night before we left Reddas showed us the faint glowing light on the horizon, which was the Mist spilling forth from the Sun-Cryst. At that point we had a pretty good idea at the scale of the Sun-Cryst. If someone had that power all at once... well the Midlight Shard destroyed Nabudis and the Dawn Shard sunk the Leviathan. That much Nethicite was on the scale of destroying all of Ivalice. I think we were all hoping that Ashe would use the Sword of Kings, but at the end of the day her choice was her own.<p>

"Hey, guys," I took Penelo and Reina to the side, Vaan coming over after speaking with Balthier. "It's going to be the end soon. I just want to say that, whatever happens, I'm glad I met you guys."

"Why are you saying this now? Is the something wrong?" Penelo asked.

"I just feel like I need to say it," I admitted. "I'll say goodbye to the others as well. I just feel like I have to."

"We're all getting through this. Ashe is going to destroy the Nethicite and stop the Empire," Vaan said.

"I hope you're right," We started walking towards the lighthouse, Reina walking beside me. "Something on your mind?"

"You took Manufacted Nethicite from Draklor. What are you intending to do with it?" Ah right, she saw.

"I'm taking inspiration from a friend," I said. "I'm working on it, but once I'm done. Boom." An explosion Lysander would be proud of.

"After your protests against Nethicite?"

"It might even work if the Sun-Cryst is destroyed," I said. "I know what I'm doing. You need to trust me."

We continued up to the lighthouse and after a few hours of trekking we finally reached the front doors. The tower was huge and, as luck would have it, we would probably have to climb every flight of stairs because the elevator will be broken until four floors away from the Sun-Cryst and we'll wonder why it had to pull such a dickmove.

"Something is written here," Janos said. "It's old. It was engraved by someone who was here before us," He rubbed dust out the way and read it out to us. "Lo, seeker in days unborn. God-blade bearer. Know you: this tower challenges the sky," We got that. "Ware the watcher; ward of the Three Waits, soul hungry, unsated. He without power, want it not. He with power, trust it not. He with sight, heed it not. Rend illusion, cut the true path. In blood, Raithwall."

"The Dynast King?" Ashe asked, startled that the words of the Dynast King were here.

"Your ancestor believed that there would be a time when his children would seek Nethicite again, it seems," Janos said to her. "He was not the last the Occuria would choose, but these words ring hollow to me. Perhaps, as Raithwall's child, they mean something to you?" Ashe tensed up but we did not go further with it as she went forward and entered the Pharos Lighthouse.

"A tower that challenges the sky," I said, staring up at the curtain of water that was in the centre of the hall. "And we have to walk it." Can't be any worse than wandering aimlessly again. I gave a sigh and crossed my arms. This was going to be so much fun.


	48. Age of Stones Complete

Age of Stones Complete

We had been ascending the lighthouse for hours now. I very much doubted that we were anywhere near the halfway point, let alone the top. I looked down over the stairway and saw that, should anyone fall, they would surely perish. The heights were dizzying and I didn't even know how far we had gone up.

"Are you feeling all right?" Janos asked me. "The Mist is getting thicker the higher we get."

"I'm fine, you know you don't need to keep checking up on me," I assured him. We continued on our way up, still unsure of how much longer we had to go. "Are you okay? Do you think your father will be here?"

"I don't think he will be," He said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he and Madsen have returned to Utopia."

"Is Utopia where you were born?"

"Yes. Although I do not have many fond memories of my childhood," I frowned at his words. "My mother died in childbirth, and my father cared little for me and I cared little for him. I was raised by my mother's brother mostly. When I was older my father and I clashed continuously, fist fights and the lot," That sounded horrid. Janos noted my expression and put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't need pity, I always fought back, something he hated. Cole is one of those men who want to control everything. He would have only cared about my existence if he could control it. He hated me more when I became a Seraphim, and mocked me when we disbanded. He hates me most for releasing his experiments."

"And I was one of them," He nodded. "I never thanked you for that."

"You don't need to," Janos smiled faintly. He was handsome when he smiled. Still he looked so much like Cole. "After this is over are you going back to your Clan?"

"I might go to Rozarria, actually," I said. "I've always wanted to go back. I wasn't there long when I was little and it would be nice to go back there. After that, I might go back to Hunting, I can't say for sure."

"Didn't you always want a name?" Janos asked. I smiled at him.

"Fame can get you into more bother than it's worth," I said. We continued our ascent in silence for a while. I think we were all contemplating the situation and what we would do after it's all over. It felt strange that the end was so near. It felt like only yesterday I met Vaan in the Sandsea, met the infamous Sky Pirates in Rabanastre's Palace, fought my way out of Nalbina with Grace and Basch, going to Bhujerba to save Penelo, escaping the Leviathan with Ashe and Lucifer, and heading to the Stilshrine with Janos in our group. There were so many things that we had done together. These travels had matured us, certainly, and I had found good friends in the process. Yet I also lost my parents, the only reason I could find was to provoke me into hunting Madsen down and to lure me to Archadia.

"Something the matter?" I looked at up Balthier, who had noticed me... was I welling up? I feel like a fool.

"Yeah, fine," I laughed weakly. "Just thinking," I walked a bit quicker to catch up with the others and get into the centre of the group. "You know, Balthier, you care a lot more than you let on."

"Well so long as you don't tell anyone," He replied. "Wouldn't want my reputation to be soured, after all," I smiled and nudged him a bit, which he smirked at. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Well you're a charmer," I smiled. "But with everything happening it's not exactly been appropriate."

"Since when did you care for appropriate?"

"Do you?" I returned. "Besides, I thought the leading man got all the girls."

"Any self-respecting leading man has one lady by his side always," Balthier said. I smiled, knowing who he was talking about.

"Hey I'll steal the Strahl and cock-block you again," Grace grinned and started to run up the stairs in a race between her, Lucifer, Penelo and Vaan. "I'm going to beat you all to the top!"

"Well it's not fair considering you're a dancer!" Lucifer laughed as he hobbled up the stairs, a fair bit behind the others. "I can't run as fast because of my bad leg!"

"It's not that bad," Penelo called down. It was nice to see that they were trying to lift the mood of the group. It was something Grace said happened a lot when she travelled in Spira. Her friends wanted their journey to be filled with laughter, no matter what the situation, because they were Spira's hope. Well, we were Ivalice's hope now to stop this war. I smiled and started running up the stairs.

"See you at the top!" I called and started racing against the others.

* * *

><p>We were all exhausted when we reached the top of the lighthouse. The racing had tired us badly but considering it put a smile on all our faces, Ashe included, it was worth the extra pain. It's stupid that it took me this long to realise Grace had a good idea about making people feel better. Even with all our efforts though, we were sombre and quiet when we reached the Sun-Cryst. It looked quiet, as though it was sleeping. Ashe approached it, Sword of Kings in one hand, the Treaty Blade in the other. To destroy Nethicite, or to take its power for herself. That was her choice and only she could make it.<p>

"Destroy the Nethicite, please," I found myself whispering. "It's caused you too much grief, Ashe. The Sun-Cryst may have helped Raithwall but it is not worth it now." As Ashe reached the Sun-Cryst she paused and, for us all to see, was a spectre of a man long dead.

"Lord Rasler?" Basch asked in shock. Ashe's husband? Why was his spirit here? No. It was not like Ultima's. This was something else.

"Why do you hesitate?" We looked to the owner of the voice, a Judge Magister. The very same Judge Magister who was in Nalbina, I recognised. "The Cryst is your blade, wield it! Avenge your father!" What? Wait, Basch said it was his brother who killed the king. "Yes, it is I! I who wore Basch's face. I who killed your father and broke Dalmasca!"

"You!" Ashe grit her teeth in rage and I saw her grip the Treaty Blade tighter.

"I slew your king! I slew your country! Do these deeds not demand vengeance?" Ashe dropped the Sword of Kings. No Ashe, don't do it! "Yes, Princess, find your wrath! Take up your sword! Fight, and serve all those who died before you!" He went to strike Ashe but Reddas blocked his attack. Thankfully it bought us time and Ashe did not touch the Sun-Cryst.

"A Judge Magister there was," He began. "Two years past, he took the Midlight Shard and used it not knowing what he did and Nabudis was blown away. Cid ordered him to learn of the true power of Nethicite. He swore that he would never allow such a power to be used again. He forsook his Judicer's plate and his name!"

"Judge Zecht!" Judge Zecht? Reddas was a Judge?

"It's been too long, Gabranth," Reddas said before turning to Ashe. "Lady Ashe, reach out your hand. But remember, that which you grasp is something beyond revenge, something greater than despair. Something beyond our reach. Try as we might, Gabranth, history's chains bind us too tightly."

"No! We cannot escape the past!" Gabranth shouted. "This man is living proof! What is your past, Daughter of Dalmasca? Did you not swear revenge? Do the dead not demand it?" Ashe spoke too quietly but she raised the Treaty Blade at Rasler's form and cut it in two, destroying the vision. Then she turned to Gabranth.

"In all Dalmasca's history not once did we rely on the Dusk Shard," She said. "We resolved never to use it, though our need might be dire. That was the Dalmasca I wanted back," She looked at the Dawn Shard in her hand and dropped the Treaty Blade. "To use the stone now would be to betray that. I will destroy the Sun-Cryst. I will discard the stone." I had never felt so relieved.

"You claim no need for power?" Gabranth said. "What of your broken kingdom's shame? The dead demand justice!"

"You're wrong!" Vaan said. Grace was also standing up to the plate. "What would change? I can't help my brother now. He's dead!"

"Exactly!" Grace added. "Nothing would change. All that would become of this would be more death, more broken kingdoms, more people screaming that the dead demand justice. What good will come of that? Nothing would change, nothing but people dying. Is that what your Empire wants? Is that what Larsa wants?" Right in the honour there.

"Even with power, we cannot change what is past," Ashe said. "What is done... is done." She dropped the Dawn Shard, discarding it completely.

"Yet without power what future can you claim?" Gabranth asked. "What good a kingdom you cannot defend?"

"Then I will defend queen and kingdom both!" Basch said to his brother, drawing his sword.

"You? What could you possibly defend?" The Judge laughed. "You who failed Landis and Dalmasca! What can shame hope to defend? Your shield is shattered! Your oaths are poison to those who swore to protect!"

I felt a blade go through my stomach and yelled, everyone looked at me. I fell to the ground and held my gaping wound, turned to my attacker.

Madsen.

Gabranth took the chance to attack us, Basch mostly. Janos shot Madsen who stumbled back, the shot hitting his neck.

"Ah the son of Cole, eager for blood," Madsen said. Janos' judgement was blinded and he shot again. "Good, good, get your blood. What you've lusted for." I cast a Cure spell and kicked Madsen in the knee, getting up and firing an arrow. This was our fight and the others fought Gabranth.

Madsen fled to the outside of the room and we followed him onto the balconies. There was Janos' father with Madsen, shooting at us without mercy, wanting us dead.

"You fill me with shame, Janos," He said, firing at his son who blocked it by manifesting shields. "You have been such a disappointment since birth. Not even your mother could live with the shame of giving you life. Your string of failures end here," He then looked at me. "As for you, dear, what good are you? Tainted by this pathetic son of mine? A failed experiment is not deserving of life." Janos aimed his gun and fired it as his father but it missed.

"I'm not a child you can manipulate, Cole," Janos said, getting closer. I shot an arrow at Madsen who tried to approach us.

"No Famine!" Cole ordered. "Utopia needs its Horsemen," Madsen nodded and turned away. "The Horsemen will continue what I started. Everything Oblivion has struggled to attain will be for nought. And the Seraphim will die, starting with you." I fired an arrow at Cole and then shot a bright light at him, blinding him for a few seconds for Janos to get a few shots in.

Within the room the Sun-Cryst burst into life, a storm of Mist surrounding the lighthouse. Cole punched Janos and kicked him to the ground. What was going on? I felt sick from the Mist and I struggled to keep myself focused. I barely dodged a bullet from Cole and threw my dagger at him, getting his cut. Janos say the opportunity and grabbed my dagger, stabbing Cole multiple times. They looked so alike it was unnerving. Janos overkilled, stabbing his father so many times blood covered his hands and his clothes.

"Everything you have done will be for nought," Janos growled. His father looked him dead in the eyes, both of their eyes filled with hate.

"You are not my son," Janos let him die with those words and his body slumped to the ground. Janos stood still for a few moments and breathed in.

"Always wanted to get the one-up on everyone, you sick, twisted old bastard," Janos muttered. The Mist grew stronger and Janos ran to me, holding me. "What are they doing in there?" I stumbled about, the Mist growing in power and making me weak. When we returned Fran had collapsed on the ground. "What's going on?" Janos shouted to the group over the noise of the Mist blasting throughout the room.

"The Sun-Cryst is going to explode!" Lucifer said. "Now would be a good time to destroy it!" Reddas had hold of the Sword of Kings and was approaching the Sun-Cryst. Was he going to sacrifice himself? He couldn't!

"Everyone we need to get clear of the Sun-Cryst!" Balthier called, the Strahl rising to the top of the lighthouse. We ran to it and got inside as quickly as Reddas leapt at the Sun-Cryst. Baltheir quickly took control of the Strahl and we got away from the explosion as quickly as we could, the Mist spanning out a great distance, destroying the lighthouse before fading into nothing.

We all looked at the Pharos Lighthouse in silence for our fallen comrade. Reddas' sacrifice would not be in vain.


	49. This Is War

This Is War

When we arrived back in Balfonheim in the early morning, still affected by Reddas' sacrifice. We returned to the pirate town to inform Reddas' men of his death. They were obviously saddened by the loss and swore ensure Reddas' work did not go to waste. They also informed us that there was a guest in Reddas' Manse, someone who needed to speak to Ashe urgently.

"Al-Cid, good to see you again," Janos said when we arrived in Reddas' office.

"Ah, Janos," Al-Cid greeted in return. "I apologise but now is not the time for pleasantries. Something has occurred that our Lady Ashe must know of."

"Then tell me, what has happened?" Ashe said, approaching Al-Cid.

"The war had begun," Was his words. "I used a variety of methods to stop the Rozarrian fleets. All was going according to plan until it came for the time to call for the withdrawal of our most devoted generals. In their enthusiasm for war they went against my back and straight into Marquis Ondore's Resistance."

"What happened that makes you sure war is going to happen?" Janos asked.

"I am told that during training a division of the Resistance ignored their orders," Al-Cid explained. "They were next found exchanging broadsides with the Imperials over Old Nabradia."

"Why would they go there?" Basch asked. "They were asking to be found."

"I think that was the point," I spoke up. "It's been obvious that the Resistance have been wanting this war just as much as Vayne. They're provoking him by invading Archadian airspace and, by doing so, hoping to get the upper hand."

"Yes but it has also provoked the Maruquis, those ships belonged to Rozarrian fleets," Al-Cid added. "Neither side can ignored this action and both are heading to the battlefield... Dalmasca." Just as Larsa had feared.

"Should the fight drag on the Rozarrians will enter the dray, the defence of Dalmasca as their excuse and we will have a war between empires," Balthier concluded.

"Indeed," Al-Cid nodded. "They will bide their time and wait until Archadia has spent itself against the Marquis. But Vayne, he will crush them and the Marquis between both his hands."

"But the Dusk Shard is useless now," I said. "We destroyed the Sun-Cryst, the source of the Nethicite's power. What else can Vayne possibly have with power on that scale?"

"Think bigger, think airborne," Al-Cid offered. "Vayne has many other advantages; he is standing on higher ground and has awoken something quite large," Something large? "Bahamut, Lord of the Sky."

"Wait he's woke up a dragon to fight for the Empire?" Grace asked and everyone looked at her.

"Nay, Bahamut is the greatest Airship designed by Dr. Cid," Al-Cid said. "But the amount of power needed to awaken that thing. It would require something more than glossair rings."

"Mist," Fran said. "This Bahamut has been powered by the Mist that spilt forth from the Sun-Cryst before its destruction. If Reddas did not destroy it when he did, how much more might it have drunk? All went according to Dr. Cid's designs."

"Yes, the man's last great accomplishment, I fear," Balthier said with a frown. "And so it falls to me to put and end to this thing." I looked at him when he said that.

"As should be expected of the Leading Man," I smirked the looked to Al-Cid. "This Bahamut, Vayne commands it?"

"Yes. He heads to Rabanastre," I looked to Ashe, who nodded.

"Then I will defend Dalmasca and stop this Bahamut," She said. "It is my charge-"

"It's our charge actually," Vaan stepped in. "It's our home and we're not going to let the Empire do this."

"And my charge is to stop this Rozarrian invasion for as long as possible," Al-Cid said. "I wish you all luck and I will do what I can. Oh yes, Lady Ashe," He held Ashe's hand when he spoke. "When this is over, you must come to Rozarria. I will take you to the Ambervale of Clan Margrace. Such things I will show you. Until then, I will be waiting." He left the room and we all stood in Reddas' office.

"Okay, what are we waiting for?" Grace said, getting up from the table she has grown accustomed to perching on. "The Empire is going to Dalmasca, and we're sitting here. Let's take the Strahl and infiltrate the Bahamut. Vayne's not going to sit in Archadia for this war. He'll be wanting to use this new toy of his."

"Dalmasca's a fair distance," Lucifer said. "If we're wanting to stop this war before Rabanastre goes boom then we'd best be heading." So it was decided: we headed to the Strahl and planned the fastest route to Rabanastre. We would fly to the Bahamut and take out Vayne directly and drive the Imperial forces from Dalmasca and stop the Resistance from causing more damage. The Resistance.

"What of Ondore?" I asked Ashe. "I doubt he will stand by and allow you to fight in the war."

"It's not his choice," Ashe said. "Dalmasca is my kingdom and I will not stand idle and let others fight this war for me."

"That's the spirit," I smiled. Balthier and Fran worked on the controls and we were soon in the air, soaring towards Rabanastre. I was filled with a nervous excitement that swelled within me. I was fighting in a war that would decide the fate of Ashe's kingdom. Rozarria would be my home, always, but I was raised in Dalmasca and it was also my home. For that I would fail Dalmasca's queen.

This had definitely been a fantastic journey. One I was reluctant to go on but now I'm glad I went on it. I've done things and seen things others could only dream of, met wonderful and interesting people, and I feel that I've grown because of the experience. It was such a good thing that I broke into the palace with Vaan at the Consul's fete.


	50. The War Above Rabanastre

The War Above Rabanastre

"Good we're just in time!" Lucifer called and we all headed to the bridge of the Strahl. A huge war had broken out over the Rabanastre. Both sides were firing missiles or various sizes at one another, pieces of Airships falling everywhere. "We're only fashionably late, it seems."

"We need to contact Ondore," Ashe said. Balthier was already on it and handed Ashe a radio to speak through. "Uncle, it is I. I am crossing to the Bahamut to stop Vayne!"There was but a short pause until the radio crackled.

"_You are too rash! Your duties come after the battle is over!" _Ondore's voice replied, frustrating Ashe.

"If we allow them to destroy us here there will be no after," She protested. "Please you must assist our charge."

"_Absolutely not! Pull back!" _Ondore argued. _"Stop the Strahl!"_

"Hold it!" Vaan grabbed the radio from Ashe's hands, sounding suddenly like Larsa. I wonder how Balthier managed to get that to work. "I mean wait! This is Larsa Solidor! I'm going in with her so... we're fine. I've got the Princess covered!"

"_Larsa, so you hold him as hostage?"_

"No Uncle, he will aid us in stopping Vayne," Ashe corrected, going along with Vaan's improvisation. There was a pause that we all held our breaths at.

"_Understood. Our fate is in your hands," _There was a loud cheer around the Strahl as we succeeded in duping the Marquis.

"I've got the Princess covered?" Penelo asked with amusement.

"Larsa would say that," Vaan said.

"Well it worked so I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth," I said.

"We're relying on you for support," Balthier said to Ondore, hushing s to prevent our lie being revealed. "Give them something to think about. We'll pick our moment and make our move," We blasted off into the fray, getting cover fire from the Resistance and avoiding the attention of the Empire for a time until a battleship spotted us and followed us. "Ah you want to dance? Then let's dance!" We held ourselves steady as Balthier pulled off some moves with the Strahl that we had never seen before. Balthier, always the show off.

"A new partner," Fran noted as another ship came to attack us.

"It's not easy being this popular, you know," Balthier smirked. He steered the Strahl around the ships and confused them, eventually causing the ships to crash into one another. Not very good dancers, were they?

"Now let's give Vayne what's coming to him," I said, grabbing my spear as we landed on the Bahamut and running out of the Strahl. I held the pouch of what I thought would be my greatest Alchemy creation yet. Sure it was Manufacted Nethicite, but let's see how Vayne likes being hoisted by his own petard.

"Vayne will be in the fortress' command tower," Balthier said. "I saw something of the like on the way here... right above our heads." We looked up, knowing where to go. Here's hoping that Bahamut had working elevators.

"We need not fight all the Empire to win," Ashe said. "If we can reach Vayne we can put an end to this war."

"So we find him and knock him off his perch," Vaan nodded. "Then let's go."

As expected we ran into a vast number of Imperial soldiers who were stopping at nothing to stop us. Too bad we were unrelenting in our attack, throwing out everything we had to clear a path to find Vayne. I knocked a soldier over and jumped over him, running through the hallways and running into more soldiers. I stabbed my spear into the ground and vaulted over them, throwing a bomb into their backs. From the back Reina, Balthier, Fran and Janos fired a volley of bullets and arrows. Ashe, Vaan, Penelo and Basch were at the front, swords drawn and attacking head on while Lucifer was hitting them with fire.

We reached the central lift quickly and worked the controls quickly to get away from the Imperials that were after us. The lift started heading upwards and we could only wait to get to the top. Vayne would be sitting atop the Bahamut and we'd probably end up tossing him off it. After we kill him just to make sure, he's probably dosed up to the eyeballs on Manufacted Nethicite that he'd survive the fall.

Then the elevator jerked to a halt and the gates opened. There was the familiar clinking of armour coming from the entrance. It was Gabranth. How did he survive the Pharos?

"So you have lived," Basch said to his brother. Gabranth was clinging onto life. His armour was broken, his breathing was shallow and he was fighting to keep himself standing, let alone preparing to fight Basch again.

"I am Judge Magister," Gabranth said. "Even in disgrace. It is my just reward for aiding the Empire who destroyed my homeland.

"Brother do not blame yourself any longer," Basch said.

"You confound me brother!" Gabranth yelled. "You failed Landis, you failed Dalmasca, lost all you were meant to protect. How is it that you can hold onto your honour?"

"I swore to defend someone," Basch replied. "And defend her I have. How is that you survive? Did you not swear to defend Lord Larsa?"

"Silence!" Gabranth yelled, brandishing his swords at us "All was stripped from me! Only hatred for the brother that abandoned our homeland remains mine!"

I activated the elevator again and threw down a bomb to give us cover. Gabranth attacked his brother viciously, Ashe and Vaan were beside Basch but all Gabranth was focused on was fighting his brother. Basch, on the other hand, was fighting defensively, waiting for his brother to reveal an opening. Gabranth was really weak and could not fight for long, his brother taking him down with ease. As it happened we neared the top of the Fortress.

"Have you had your fill of this?" Gabranth rasped.

"I would ask you the same," Basch said. "Let this end, Noah." His name was Noah? He dropped to his knees, unable to stand any longer.

"I have no right to be called by that name," He said. He had been Gabranth all this time. He had left behind Noah in Landis, it seemed.

"Then live and reclaim it," His brother told him. The elevator came to a halt at the top of the Fortress soon after. Here it was, the final battle. I knew Vayne was a tactician but I didn't know what kind of fighter he was. Perhaps he would use the Nethicite or have an army at his side to fight us. Maybe that Venat was with him as well. I wondered is Larsa would be there and if he was I hoped he was okay.


	51. The Last Stand

The Last Stand

Larsa and Vayne were standing waiting for us when we left the elevator. Larsa looked very worried, he must have been trying to convince his brother to stop the war. He did not want his brother to do this, especially when there was a way to prevent war and bring peace to the nations. That was something Vayne did not believe, it seemed.

"Welcome to my Sky Fortress, the Bahamut," He greeted calmly. He seemed to be speaking to Ashe more than anyone else. "Forgive me for my delay in welcoming you upon my ship," It fell silent. Why weren't we attacking him? "Permit me to ask: Who are you?" Who are we? What did he mean by that? "Are you an angel of vengeance? Or perchance a saint of salvation?" Were they not one and the same?

"I am simply myself," Ashe answered. "No more and no less. And all I want... is to be free." Vayne seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Such a woman is not fit to bear the burden of rule," He decided. "Weep for Dalmasca for she is lost," Not without a fight, she wasn't. "Observe well Larsa. Watch and mark you the suffering of one who must rule, yet lacks power." We took out our weapons and prepared to fight, then I noticed the young boy draw his own sword, aiming at his brother.

"No," He said firmly. "No brother. I will not. Though I lack your power, I will still persist."

"Bold words, child."

Lucifer opened up by darting to Larsa and taking the blow of a kick Vayne was aiming to deliver to his brother. I pulled back and fired an arrow that he dodged and Ashe went straight in for the attack. Vayne was unnaturally fast, dodging most of our attacks and shrugging off Janos and Balthier's bullets. There was no doubt in my mind that he had Manufacted Nethicite.

Vayne went for the ranged attackers and knocked Fran back into the wall and broke her bow. He dodged Penelo's attack and she got out of the way in the nick of time. Grace swept in, dropping to the ground and sliding across it to take Vayne off his feet. Both got up quickly and were at one another, with Grace blocking and parrying Vayne's moves and dodging him, getting out of the way quick enough for me to fire an arrow into his back. With that stunning him, Ashe took her blade and plunged it through Vayne's chest. As she backed away the Emperor fell to the floor.

"Lord brother!" Larsa called out, running to Vayne. He was blasted back by that Occuria Venat. Mist started to surround Vayne and he began to absorb it, becoming larger and more powerful.

"Manufacted Nethicite!" Ashe exclaimed. Even with the Sun-Cryst destroyed those stones still worked.

"Behold the power of our fallen friend!" Vayne bellowed, Mist blasting us all back. I could heard the sound of clinking armour. Gabranth was there and he looked at the unconscious Larsa. "Gabranth, you will defend my brother. He will have much need for it in the Hell to follow." He was going to kill Larsa? That bastard.

"I will defend Lord Larsa!" I though Gabranth would draw his blade on us but instead he was pointing it at Vayne.

"The hound strays. Treason bears a price," Vayne sneered.

"One I will gladly pay!" Ashe and Balthier joined Gabranth in charging at Vayne. We all went for him and avoided his attacks, Mist blasting out of him. The Nethicite within him was incredibly strong, possibly absorbing the Mist the Bahamut was absorbing.

Lucifer ran in, white fire on his hands that burned through the Mist, scorching Vayne until he gained enough distance. Vaan, Ashe, Gabranth and Basch attacked Vayne from the front while Penelo, Grace and Lucifer attacked from behind. Fran had started working on healing duties while Janos, Balthier and I struck at long range. Vayne's Nethicite fuelled strength was weakening us a little but this was something we were able to cope with.

Vayne was becoming overwhelmed by the strength of the Nethcitie, the Bahamut being blasted to pieces around us. Debris crashed down where we were fighting, narrowly missing Vaan. I noticed Grace hovering over her pouch for a moment as she backed away from Vayne. I had an arrow poised, aiming for Vayne's back as he threw Gabranth across the room, blood spilling from the armour. He then started charging for a spell and created a huge shockwave that would have heavily injured us if not for the Manufacted Nethicite that Larsa had. It still caused us to go into defensive states and when we looked Vayne had gone to the outer part of the Fortress. We started to follow him, seeing a huge blast of Mist, Airships and pieces of the Fortress falling apart and surrounding Vayne.

"What is he doing?" Janos asked.

"Venat has joined with him. He has the power of the Occuria inside him now," Balthier deduced.

"Then how do we stop him?" Ashe asked.

"Come on, Ashe," Grace said. "If we've learned anything by now it's that anything dies if we beat it enough." She ran in, getting hit head on by a flare. I kept further back, firing arrows that only burned in the heat of the Mist. I flashed a light in my hand to try blind Vayne or turn his attention to me but to no avail. Vaan and Penelo were getting injured badly so I ordered them to stand back with me and use Magic. Fran was getting overwhelmed by the Mist and stumbled about, causing Balthier to help her.

"How do you suggest we tackle this?" Janos asked, firing his gun and stopping to reload. Penelo was casting White Magic around us all as none of our attacks, physical or Magical, were doing nothing against Vayne. All we could do was survive until his paling fell and even then we didn't know if we could damage him.

"Don't look at me, I don't know!" I snapped back at him, firing another arrow. It was then I noticed Grace's pouch glowing. The Manifacted Nethicite she had taken from Draklor. I ran to her but was hit in the shoulder by one of Vayne's flares. I dropped my bow, hitting the ground and grasping my shoulder. "Grace! Grace get up!" I shouted, hoping she'd hear me.

Lucifer and Basch had ran to Ashe and were shielding her from the flares, Lucifer taking most of the force to prevent Vayne from killing the Princess. Fran was nearly unconscious and Vayne was now targeting Vaan, Janos and Penelo. Grace was starting to get up and stared at Vayne before grabbing the item from her pouch. It was in the form of a bullet.

"Balthier!" She yelled over the noise. The Pirate looked at her when she got his attention. "Give me your gun!" He was straining to hear her over the battle and she tried again. "Just give me your gun! Trust me! Give me your gun! I know what I'm doing!" He eventually accepted her request, throwing the gun across the floor as it slid towards her. Vayne noticed this and aimed at her. Grace grabbed the gun and rolled to the side, unloading the weapon and placing her own bullet inside. She turned to Vayne and aimed. I saw her speaking to herself, as if remembering advice.

Then she fired. A great blast of Mist that was similar to the blast from the Dawn Shard and the Midlight Shard. It hit Vayne and swallowed him whole, sucking a great amount of Mist around us, absorbing almost everything it could before hitting us with a blast of Mist and air, killing Vayne.

We all stood when the air cleared, looking around at what we had done. We had killed Vayne. The war would be over now. Now everyone would be at peace.

"Look!" Penelo called out, pointing to a Resistance ship that was shot out of the sky. We looked to Ashe for our next move.

"We must speak to Ondore. We must stop them before this goes on any further," She said. Nodding along we all turned and started to run back to the Strahl.

"Hey! Where's Grace?" Vaan asked. We turned and noticed that she wasn't with us. She wasn't there at all. We all paused and stared at where she used to be. Not a trace of her. Then another ship was shot down.

"We've not got time to look for her," Balthier said. "We need to go. Now." It was sad but he was right. There was something more important going on, we had no time to look for her.


	52. Taken Away

Taken Away

"Just point and shoot and you'll be fine," I said to myself before firing the Manufacted Nethicite bullet. I remember the blast of Mist that hit us all but it felt different to me, like something had shifted.

I had no idea where I was. The place rippled in places, showed flashes of locations but it didn't feel like I was anywhere specific. It was like when I was thrown into the Rift by the Superiors. I supposed I should have wandered until I found another portal to get through, end up saving whatever world I ended up on.

"Hey! Is anybody there?" Wait, I knew that voice. "Irv where the fuck are you mate?"

"Lysander?" I shouted. Nothing. Maybe he didn't hear me? "Lysander? Lysander!" Nothing again.

"Grace?" He heard me! "Grace is that you?"

"Where are you?"

"In the middle of fucking nowhere, where are you?"

"Same! What happened?"

"Time Compression happened," What the fuck is Time Compression? "It's starting to split apart again. Where are you?"

"I don't know!" I don't know why we were shouting. If we talked normally we probably could have heard one another fine.

"Wait! Think of the Farplane! Just do it!" The Farplane? I could think of that. I thought of Pyreflies and flowers. I was surprised when the area started to appear before me. The Farplane. I wasn't sure if I was back on Spira or if this was just an illusion. It felt so real though, like when we came back again. "Grace?"

I turned around and saw a man. A man with dark skin and familiar sharp blue eyes. His face was covered in piercings on his right eyebrow, his right nostril, lower left lip, multiple earrings. His clothes were more modern than the clothes I wore. He had two guns and a crowbar. He looked so different from when we last saw one another.

"Lysander!" I called and ran to him, grabbing him in a tight hug. He seemed just as relieved to see me and hugged back. Big softie. "What happened? I thought you were gone."

"Same here, mate," He said, brow furrowed together. "Fuck where have you been? I almost didn't recognise you."

"Same, when did you get a face full of metal?" I asked. "Where did you end up? You need to tell me everything."

"Grace not now," He said seriously. "Time Compression isn't going to let us stay here much longer. We need to go back." Go back? To where we came from?

"So we have to go back to where we were?"

"You didn't like it?" He asked.

"No I did," I answered. "But, travelling again, I did a lot of thinking. Then I see you now and after everything that's happened do you really expect me to think this will be a five minute reunion?" He was unreadable. He seemed to have changed from the boy I knew before. "After everything we've been through. I'm not letting you disappear. If I met with Christie I would do the same. We stick together, like we did back then."

"What about your mates?" I remembered Lucifer telling me about the Rifts. About how they were thinning and would soon fall apart and cause the worlds to collide. I would see them all again, I knew I would.

"They'll be fine without me," I said. "I don't want to leave them behind but this is important to me. I'm going with you." It was impulsive and probably could lead to more problems than it was worth. I knew everyone I travelled with though. Fran and Balthier were Sky Pirates, they would fly wherever they pleased. Ashe would become Queen and Basch would probably end up protecting her as he always did. Vaan and Penelo would run off and be pirates themselves while Janos would probably go back to Rozarria and Reina would go back to being a Hunter. Lucifer, I didn't know what the fuck he'd end up doing. It wasn't like Spira when I went back to Earth before coming back and going to Ivalice. Somehow I knew I'd never be able to go back home like that stroke of luck in Spira. I wasn't prepared to be alone.

* * *

><p>I don't know how it happened but Lysander took me back with him. He took me to the world he ended up in, a world called Gaia. We were in a place called Balamb Garden, in the Infirmary. A blonde man was unconscious and Lysander said he would watch him for a few hours, taking me there to get checked up by the doctor. Everything seemed fine apart from me feeling a bit dizzy from the whole Time Compression business.<p>

I wanted to talk to him about what happened back in Spira. He seemed to shrug off the subject and tell me that it was fine, that he had moved on and realised it was a stupid thing for him to be upset by it, especially when he was a hormonal fifteen year old. He had certainly grown up and matured a lot since I had last seen him. It made me smile.

"So, who's this?" I asked as I drank my coffee. We both sat with the unconscious blonde.

"His name's Dante," Lysander said. "He's a mate. He's a bit fucked up in the head but he's a good guy," I nodded and drank more coffee. "You going to be okay? You've been moved about a lot, you going to get used to here?"

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," I smiled. "Hey you mind if I take a look around the place? Nothing big I'll just take a walk around."

"Go ahead, just come back here if you get lost," He smirked. He was an asshole. I got up and left him in the Infirmary with Dante and took a look around the place. Lysander said it was a school, a military one. We still both had to give each other the finer details of our travels but we'd get there in the end.

Then I saw a very familiar blonde haired and green eyed man. He was contently wandering around the place they called the Quad, humming to himself and wandering in his own little world.

"Lucifer!" I shouted, grabbing his attention. I gave him a big hug but he seemed a little shocked. I furrowed my brow together. "Lucifer? What's gotten into you?"

"Oh am I meant to know you?" He asked. I stood confused at his question. "Oh we're on the same page of being utterly confused now?" Lysander said something, that Oblivion mentioned a time paradox, that while he was here, we were all travelling in Spira as we did two years ago. He said that when he asked where I was I was in Spira with him. So it made me think that the events of Ivalice hadn't happened yet. They would happen in two years time when we would return to Spira and be banished into the Rift. This Lucifer, this past Lucifer, has no idea who I was. It made me smile.

"Grace Buffay," I introduced, making him nod.

"Ah yes, Lysander's spoke about you quite a bit," He smiled. "Although I have the feeling that you know me better than I know you. Dare I ask how and why?"

"In two years you'll see me lost in the crowds of Rabanastre," I told him. "You'll take me to Rook's Tailor's, give me these clothes, and ask me to make something with Machina," I showed him the last Machina shell I had as an example. "Just to know that I'm the right one." He grinned at me when I stopped.

"Anything else I should know?"

"That you're a weird bastard," I told him. He kept grinning. "I should tell you that The Horseman of Famine will be there as well. Just a head's up."

"Interesting," He nodded, then spotted someone behind me. "Another time. A lovely pleasure to meet you Grace." He hobbled away like he always did. It felt weird, speaking to him when he didn't know me at all but I knew him well. It was going to be weird, having to get used to another world, and I would miss everyone from Ivalice. Still I knew, I just knew, that I would see them again.


	53. The War Is Over

The War is Over

We had returned to the Strahl without Grace and Balthier and Fran were already at the controls, starting up the Airship, before we had all gotten on. Larsa and Gabranth were with us but the Judge Magister was heavily injured. He was going to die soon and we all knew it.

"Can we fly?" Balthier asked.

"No fuel goes to the Glossair engines," Fran answered.

"Damn," The Sky Pirate looked at Vaan and stood up. "Vaan, you're in charge. I'm checking out the engine room. Fran, with me."

"Look! Bahamut's Glossair rings are stopping!" Ashe exclaimed. Balthier seemed to be coming up with a plan but was saying nothing on it as Vaan got into pilot's seat, Fran allowing Penelo to take hers.

"Vaan, as soon as the Strahl's rings move, you take off, understood?" Vaan nodded. "You can fly her, just do it like I told you."

"Penelo, watch for interference from Bahamut's Skystones," Fran told the girl. "The Strahl's a fickle girl, you keep her working for us." The girl nodded and set out to work. Balthier and Fran left to check the engine rooms. I stood behind Vaan and watched as he worked the controls.

"Can you put up contact with all Airships?" Lucifer asked. "We'll need to contact everyone to stop them from battering each other."

"The Resistance would surely listen but how could we stop Archadia?" Ashe asked. Lucifer plucked the radio from its stand and looked to Basch and Larsa as they entered.

"Gabranth, please yell Archadia to stop," The blonde said. Basch took the radio and activated it, using the voice of his brother. Vaan had already activated the Strahl and we had started to fly away from the Bahamut.

"This is Judge Magister Gabranth," He started. "All quarters cease fire. I repeat: All units of the Archadian army hold your fire. The battle is over. As of this moment we have signed a cease-fire with Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, Her Royal Mejesty." He then handed the radio to Larsa, who used his own voice to speak with the Empire.

"Attention. This is Larsa Ferrinas Solidor," He said. "My brother Vayne has died honourably in battle. The Imperial Fleet in under my command." He passed the radio to Ashe, who would speak mainly to the Resistance but Archadia would still hear.

"This is Ashelia Dalmasca," She started. "I can confirm what Judge Magister Gabranth and Larsa Solidor have said here. Please stand down your attack. The war is over. Ivalice looks to the horizon. A new day has dawned. We are free." There was a sense of relief that washed over the entire Strahl. This could finally stop.

"Vaan! The Bahamut!" Penelo exclaimed. The Sky Fortress was heading in the direction of Rabanastre. A message was coming through on the radios and Vaan took it.

"_this is Judge Zargabaath, Captain of the Alexander, flagship of the Twelfth Fleet of the Archadian Army," _He began. Zargabaath was a bit of a mouthful to say. _"I am addressing all units in Rabanastre's airspace. The Bahamut must not be allowed to fall on Rabanastre. Should she fall, the city will be obliterated. We are preparing to ram her. All units concentrate on the Alexander's remains once Bahamut it clear of the city!"_

"They're insane," Janos said. Another message started to come alive on the radio.

"_A little hasty, aren't we? I think it's a bit too early to be throwing our lives away just yet," _Balthier stepped in. Wait, why was Balthier on the radio?

"What? Balthier where are you?" Vaan asked.

"_Ah, Vaan," _Balthier replied, avoiding the question. _"I see you got away. The Strahl's a fine Airship no?" _A pause as he was doing something. _"Oh, Marquis? Do me a favour and stop that fool of a Judge from ramming me, would you? I'm just getting somewhere with these Glossair rings. Be a shame to be rammed before I fix them, eh?"_

"Balthier? You're on the Bahamut?" I said. "You've not got enough time to fix the Glossair rings! Get out of there!"

"_What happened, Reina? You used to have such faith in me," _I could almost see the smirk on Balthier's face.

"Listen to me Balthier, get out of the Bahamur immediately!" Ashe ordered desperately. "Please Balthier! You mustn't die!"

"_Princess, you haven't forgotten my role in this story, have you?" _Balthier asked. _"I'm the Leading Man. Do you know what they say about the Leading Man? He never dies."_ I looked at the Bahamut and noticed the Glossair rings coming to life. He must have done it.

"Balthier! Please get out of there!" Ashe called.

"Balthier you and Fran better get out of there," I said.

"_Oh don't worry about that," _Balthier answered. _"Vaan, the Strahl's in your hands. You be careful with her. If I see one scratch on her when I get back..."_

"Roger that, we'll be waiting for you," Vaan said. Ashe looked devastated, thinking the Sky Pirates would not get out of the Bahamut in time as it flew away from Rabanastre, crashing into the desert some distance away from the city. We stood in silence, hoping they had gotten away in time before it had crashed.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"What happens is that we speak to Ondore about Ashe's ascension, and make an official cease-fire with the Empire," Lucifer explained. "After that, it's your own decision. We'll all have to go our separate ways once we hit the ground." That was true. Our journey was over now, we had nowhere else to go or any more Empires to stop.

"Perhaps you could join me in going to Rozarria?" Janos offered. That actually sounded nice, going back there. No doubt he would need to help Al-Cid stop the Rozarrians from acting at all, as some may be unbelieving that the war is over so quickly. I nodded to him, accepting his offer of going to Rozarria with him.

I would still like to return to Dalmasca one day, I still had the Clan after all. It would be nice to see everyone again, Balthier, Fran and Grace included. I could only hope she hadn't been incinerated by the Mist, I could only hope.


	54. The Strangest of Events

The Strangest of Events

"Larsa? Is that you?" I stood and smiled at the young Emperor. Twenty-five years old. He had grown up into a handsome man. "I barely recognised you, when was the last time I had seen you?"

"Ten years ago, actually," He replied warmly. "Al-Cid told me you had come with him, I was hoping to see you before our meeting."

"Ah so it's over for now?" To be honest many people from both Rozarria and Archadia were still uneasy about one another, thinking that the other would raise arms and start another war. Even after thirteen years keeping the peace was more than a hassle.

"Only for a short time, yes," Larsa nodded. We were in the Solidor Palace's gardens and we decided to take a walk around them. "Is your husband with you?"

"No he's in Rozarria with Alexander," Alexander was my, and Janos', ten year old son. "He's doing well, as is Alexander." We continued to walk around the gardens when I saw the armoured figure of Basch, or Gabranth, as he had to masquerade as his brother to further the peace of the Empire. He was without his helmet, holding it under his arm.

"I'm glad you're doing well, Lady Reina."

"We fought together, Larsa," I told the young man. "Just Reina is fine," Basch approached us as I spoke. "Lovely to see you, Gabranth."

"As it is you," Basch nodded and turned his attention to Larsa. "My Lord, your presence is required again by the Rozarrian Ambassadors."

"Very well, I shall go immediately," Larsa nodded. "It was good seeing you again, I hope you stay in Archadia a little longer." I nodded and Larsa headed away, I decided to speak with Basch.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"I have been fine, thank you," Basch said.

"You've done a good job protecting Larsa," I smiled. "He's really grown. I'm proud of him."

"He's always been a strong lad," Basch said. Although it looked like something was on his mind.

"Basch?" I said. We were completely alone so it was okay for me to call him that now. "Is something the matter?"

"There have been rumours, that Judge Madsen has been sighted," Madsen? He returned to Utopia. "Although he is Judge no longer, I do not like that he has been sighted within the Empire."

"How long ago was this?"

"Several weeks before you arrived," I nodded at the answer. "We have sent scouts out to find him but he disappears as quickly as he is sighted." It was tempting to ask another question.

"What about Lucifer?" Lucifer disappeared a few months after the Bahamut fell. He stayed in Rabanastre for a time before it was reported that he had vanished into thin air. Nothing has been heard from him since. Basch shook his head. "Too much to hope for, just as I thought," We walked inside. "Where was Madsen last spotted?"

"In Old Archades," Now why would Madsen be there? "There were monsters swarming the area not long after. Beasts that no one from Ivalice has been the like of." Is that so?

"Do you have any corpses?" I asked. If it was several weeks ago then it was a long shot.

"Aye, in Draklor."

"Might I see it then?"

The following day Basch and Larsa accompanied me to Draklor, where the researchers were studying the monsters. There were so many that did not look native to Ivalice. One was a beast with three heads and a serpent's head as its tail, another looked like a strange bird that one would see in artistic drawings. Another was a huge insect while another was a huge blob, similar to our Flans.

"And all of these were in Old Archades?" I asked.

"Indeed, and more," Larsa nodded. "However, when some were slain they burst into lights, their bodies vanishing before our eyes," Curious, I had never heard of that before. "We cannot understand their nature, or why they appeared." I noticed a blonde researcher looking around anxiously.

"That is strange, indeed," I nodded. "This has only been happening after Madsen is spotted?" A nod confirmed my suspicion. Something was not right. That blonde researcher was very distracting as well. He was shuffling about, not doing anything, glancing at us occasionally. It was like he was not meant to be here. Then I noticed a gun in his hand and put a hand on my bow.

He turned around and fired a shot at Larsa, who was defended by Basch. The other researchers started to dart out of the room, one pushing me to the ground. I took an arrow and fired at him, piercing his wrist and knocking the gun out his hand. I fired another arrow in his chest as he shot a fireball at me, throwing me at the wall. Basch struck him and took him out instantly, cleaving him with his blade.

"Are you all right?" Basch asked.

"I'm fine," I said, casting a mild Cure spell on my arm where I was hit. I was hit on my scarred shoulder from when the Mist damaged me all those years ago. It was burning and I could not fully move my arm but it would heal in a few days. I approached the would-be assassin to find out who it was.

"That's impossible," Basch said. To be honest I was shocked too. "Lucifer is a good man, why would he try to harm Larsa?"

"I... hold on," I looked at Lucifer. He was dead. Although something was off. "I don't think this is Lucifer. Lucifer can't stand and balance himself without his cane, let alone walk or wield a gun well," I then observed his features. "And he looks younger. This can't be him. It can't be."

"Was Lucifer not left-handed?" Larsa inquired. "He is holding the weapon in his right hand." That was right. Lucifer always fought left-handed. He couldn't fight with his right hand.

"A clone?" I suggested. "I can't find any other explanation but even that seems... why would someone clone Lucifer?" Perhaps it was the remnants of Cole Dorin's research that Madsen was trying to continue. Cloning Lucifer? I'm not even sure if that was right. Why would anyone want to clone him?

* * *

><p>So this concludes the pen-ultimate story in the Connection Series. Unfortunately I am not going to write the final story just yet, as I am going to re-write Connection through to Too Broken to tidy those stories up before finishing this completely. I hope everyone enjoys reading it.<p> 


End file.
